The Woman with the headphones
by CaptainAlexScott
Summary: Dayana Sullivan is the woman with the headphones. After escaping a horrible home, she finds herself suddenly exploring the strange new town of Mystic Falls, making friends, finally getting the one thing she wanted; A place to call Home. What she doesn't know, however, is the town has a large and unforgiving past, one that will definitely start to change her, as time goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is set in the year the TV show came out. So it's in 2009. Not 2017. I hope you all like it! The actress I have decided to play Dayana, is the actress Lisa Bonet, all credit to her, because I feel like she would be a great suit to the Character! She's amazing!_**

 ** _Credit to The CW for the show itself!_**

 _ **This is a reviewed version and revised version of the original I had writted. And the Story is mine. I originally posted it to**_

 _ **Dayana Sullivan**_

It had been a long time since I had lived in a small town. It was nice to be back, in the quiet and it's more relaxing than the big cities such as New York or Seattle, and I really enjoyed it. It had been hard for me, all my life, especially when I was diagnosed with a very rare disorder called Misophonia. It was the hatred of noises. Usually the cases referred to repetitive sounds, such as Slurping, typing, nail clipping and many more, but mine, mine was different.

Mine was turned into a weapon.

I was young when I was diagnosed with it. Maybe four or five, when I started to hit people when they made a noise I didn't like. Then after my mom left to do god knows what, I was left with my dad, who in return, conditioned me to react to any noise with violence. Now, with me being 20 and all, I could barely live a normal life, because the slightest loud noise, whether it was just talking in a pub, or the sound of a car going by, set me off in a violent episode.

That's what I called them anyway; Violent episodes. Basically, I would go stiff, and rigid for up to 10 seconds, before I would black out, and if.. yeah If... I came back from it. I wouldn't remember a thing. There was two ways to combat it, well three. I had those big headphones, it looks like the proper ones that people use to blasted music, Except mine, they blocked out any sound bar talking, which it made sound softer, so wearing them made it seem like everything was silent. Like an old black and white movie.

If I was to have a violent episode. Someone had just under 10 seconds to replace my headphones, which I wore constantly and having them off usually meant someone had stolen them or I had been knocked over, where I would then calm down by counting to ten, or... if I was already in the act of being in an episode... to put the headphones on and hold me as still as they could until the silence took over again, and I calmed.

The only problem was, the episodes drained me, leaving me needing to sleep more than others usually do, and not to mention the fact that I ended up looking like I was depressed or something, which really I wasn't. Maybe a little shy, but no, not depressed. Not even after what happened to me all those years ago.

Well... I guess now you know a bit about me. Maybe I should start somewhere along the lines of when I moved into Mystic Falls. Since you already know I was here, why not just start there. God, this is going to be so weird...

Mystic Falls, home to the Timberwolves, or so I heard anyway. I walked down the streets with a backpack on my back and a suitcase by my side. I didn't ever really have much stuff, I had lived with my father until a few days ago, where I had finally managed to secretly save enough money to grab my stuff and go. So here I was in Mystic Falls.

I had hated living in Seattle. It was too loud, too boisterous, not that I really managed to hear much of it anyway, or even see it. My father, he was a traditional man. He believed the woman should be housewives and that they should do as they were told. Not that I ever did, which resulted in a bout of beatings.

I looked down at the address that I had been given. I called around at first in secret, trying to find a place that would take me, but no one really would. That was until my very last call. Zach Salvatore, he sounded so sweet, he wanted to meet me first, before I moved in, just in case he didn't see me as fit to live with him. Which I understood, it happened, and I was just so happy that he was giving me the chance.

We had decided to meet in the town square, a sort of park like place. It was public, which I was okay with, I just hoped I would be able to hear him. Soon enough, I found the Grill too, and sat down on the bench in the square. This is where he asked me to meet him, so, setting my suitcase in front of my legs, I began to play with the hem of my shirt sleeves, where I was so graciously covering the dark, purple and some brand new bruises my dad had decided to leave me with the week before I left.

It had cost me a lot to get here. It took me nearly a 7 hour flight from Seattle to Mystic Falls, or the closest bloody airport I could find. That cost me about $200 - $300 just for that. Next up after that was the taxi ride here, which took a few more hours, and cost me around $90, and now all I had left was enough, hopefully, for my first rent.

I was utterly screwed until I could find a job. I just hoped Zach understood.

Someone sat down next to me and I glanced at them, seeing a scruffy looking man, with stubble, ruffled hair and these greeny blue eyes. "Mr. Salvatore?" I asked him and he nodded his head. "You must be Dayana?" I nodded my head too and gave him a smile as we shook hands. "Thank you so much for meeting me under these circumstances..." I stated and he just gave me a warm smile, making me feel relaxed for the first time since I arrived.

"It was nothing, you seemed to really need a place to stay and I just wanted to see if I could help." I kept playing with the hem of my sleeve and smiling. "So, You wanted to ask me a few things?" He nodded his head and looked to my headphones. "Oh, just ignore these, there's nothing playing, they're not music headphones..." I stated and he looked confused.

"Uhm..." I pursed my lips trying to explain. "This is something I figured you would need to know if I would be staying," I stated and he just watched me as I struggled to explain. "I have a rare disorder that causes hatred to sound, and well, over the years it got worse, to the point where I get violent episodes if I hear any form of loud noise." I explained, starting to feel nervous that he wouldn't take me in. "These are soundproof headphones, I never take them off, and my last... episode was... a month ago, but that was because someone stole them from me and then proceeded to yell at me.." I finished explaining and blew off some air.

No point in telling him it was my father that did it.

He nodded his head slowly. "Okay, well I'm glad you decided to let me know, that makes it easier to trust you." I smiled a little at him and he continued. "What I also need to know, is how old you are, whether you have a stable job to keep paying for rent, and if you like to throw parties or anything like that." I shook my head quickly.

"Oh god no, parties are not my thing." He laughed a little making me smile more. "I'm also 20, turned it recently, and as of now... I don't have a stable job, as I just dropped everything at home and came here, but I plan to find one as soon as I can and I hope I have enough for the first months rent.." I rambled and he gently touched my hand.

"Let me give you a lift over to my place, we can discuss more there."

My entire face just lit up in a grin, causing him to laugh, which just made me smile even more. "Oh my god, really?" He nodded his head and I hugged him quickly before realising and pulling back. "God. I'm sorry... I.. I just..." I took in a deep breath, a flush to my cheeks at how embarrassed I was feeling before I got up with him, where he took my suitcase and led me over to his car.

God I couldn't believe this was happening. Soon enough the 10 minute drive was over and we were pulling up in front of a very old but very beautiful looking house, one to which I just gazed at in awe as we got out the car. "Dayana, this way." I glanced over to him and noticed he had already got my suitcase, where I quickly headed to his side as he walked inside.

I stopped by the door and looked a little embarrassed. "Uh... Zach.. I'm so sorry to say this, but my father raised me to.. be invited in first... before walking into a home..." I gave a sheepish smile before noticing the slight change in his expression, as it went from looking shocked to back to normal, maybe even a little cold and hostile... strange. "Of course... Would you like a drink?" I nodded my head before he invited me inside and I headed in.

Manners were everything to a house wife.

We both headed into the kitchen and I saw how big it was. "What would you like?" I heard Zach say before I smiled again. "Could I have a hot cocoa please, sir." I asked him and he looked a little shocked. "Please, call me Zach." I nodded my head and mentally cursed myself. I was supposed to be trying to get over the fact I called people sir.

"So, your father raised you to be polite?" He asked and I watched as me made my cocoa before adding in a clear liquid. Hmm, wonder what that could be... "Yeah," I answered finally, smiling as he set it in front of me. "He taught me how to cook, clean, make a meal for more than one person, say sir to the men and ma'am to the women, and be very polite..." I looked a bit sad at that before taking my drink, sipping it.

"Mmh, that herb you put in tastes amazing with Cocoa, what was it?" I asked and he smiled, looking a lot happier since I have drank. That was strange. "It's vervain, it's not very common but I grow my own source, it's really nice when you use it for drinks, but it only works with some, and not everyone likes it very much, a lot like my Nephews.." he stated and I couldn't help but smile more.

"Well, I hope I will be able to incorporate it into my cooking, It would be nice to experiment with a new herb every now and then, and if I see your nephews, then I will make sure I don't make them a meal with it in." I stated and he chuckled a bit. "You're odd, but you're fun." he stated making me laugh. "I am very odd, it comes out when I'm actually comfortable around people, and it's not very often I actually talk to someone."

I set my cup down and played with my sleeves again where Zach stood next to me and took my hands. "What's the matter?" I looked into his eyes to see him looking back, concern evident in his features. "It's nothing," I tried to pull my arms back, which he allowed me to do but he touched my shoulder instead.

"Dayana," I swallowed dryly and answered him. "My father, it's nothing, please don't make me talk about it." I stated, feeling tears well up before falling freely. Zach wiped them away and nodded his head, letting it slide. "You did the right thing, getting away from him then..." he stated before smiling kindly at me.

"You can stay, I promise. I will make sure you can," he stated and I smiled despite my tears. "I don't have much money left, It took most of what I had getting here from Seattle." I stated and wiped my eyes with my shirt, sniffling a little. Zach just smiled and I took up my mug again. "How much do you have?" he asked and I shrugged before thinking and replying. "Maybe, $150."

Zach stayed silent for a moment, looking like he was working something out in his head before he nodded. "It will pay for your room, and groceries that we will need, that will also include the stuff used to clean your laundry... So that would be $75 a month." he stated and I stared at him open mouthed.

I put my cup down and practically tackled him into a hug, which he laughed and just hugged me back.

"Welcome to the boarding house, Dayana."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: In case no one re read the updated version of Chapter 1 (Just the Authors note) I will repeat it here. This is a revised version of the book I had written previously, better grammar, all that stuff. This is My book, and I am not copying anyone elses. My Original work was posted to my wattpad account (which is in my profile biography) and I own the rights to my character Dayana Sullivan. Thank you._**

 _ **Dayana Sullivan**_

A few days had passed and I had been out job hunting, before spending a lot of my time with Zach, who was welcome for the company, and in my case, the food as well. "God Daya," He stated as he practically wolfed down the breakfast I had made. "This is amazing!" I laughed and settled down to eat mine as well.

I had taken to making a full English breakfast, since Zach really needed to get rid of some of the eggs and bacon he had lying around in the kitchen. It was that or let it go off. "I'm so glad that you enjoy it." I had been happy talking with him, we even sometimes discussed my past, which was a hard thing for me to do, but it felt so natural with Zach, that I couldn't help but spill my guts to him.

I heard the sound of someone walking through the door, and so did Zach, who looked up like he wasn't expecting anyone. "Wait here..." he stated before getting up, his plate practically empty before he headed to see who it was.

It had been nice here, every morning I made us both a cup of something hot. For Zach it was usually vervain coffee, but for me it was vervain cocoa, god I just couldn't get enough of the stuff. It tasted delicious together. I smiled to myself and sipped my drink before seeing Zach walk in with someone younger than me, before giving a short smile.

"Dayana, this is my nephew Stefan, he's going to be staying here for a while." I got up and shook his hand. "Good Morning, Stefan, Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." Stefan took my hand in a firm grip and smiled too. "Good to meet you too Dayana, and please, just Stefan." Oops, guess I did it again.

"So, Stefan," I looked up at him as I sipped my cocoa, "What brings you here to this quaint little town again?" I asked before he shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it was family, I missed my Uncle, he's one of the best I have met so far." I smiled, "Yeah I know, he's pretty amazing isn't he."

Stefan cleared his throat a little. "So Uncle Zach, is Dayana your girlfriend?" I turned a dark red before shaking my head, Zach doing the same too. "God, no, She isn't my girlfriend, she actually is renting one of the rooms here, she sounded desperate and really needed a place to stay." Stefan nodded his head and I smiled a bit.

"Well, then, I hope the Boarding House is okay for you." I let off a huff of air and laughed. "This is the best house I have ever seen, and I have only seen half of it." Stefan chuckled too before looking to Zach, "I actually really need to get to the high school, I was planning to enroll there, since I will be staying for a while." Stefan explained and Zach nodded.

"As long as there is no trouble, Daya can go with you," I smiled a bit. "I'm planning on being a teaching assistant for a bit, at least until I can find a permanent job." I explained and Stefan just smiled at me. "Well, I can give you a ride if that's alright?" Stefan suggested and I sighed in relief. "That would be great, thank you, I only arrived a few days ago, and this town seems to confuse me a lot. It's different to Seattle."

Once I gathered up my stuff, I called a goodbye to Zach before I headed out with Stefan, gaping at his car. "How do you afford something like this?" I asked, stunned, before tracing my fingers over it gently. "I could spend all my life working and I would never get this..." Stefan unlocked it and I climbed into the passenger seat, relaxing into it.

Better than a van, let me tell you that.

"We were from wealthy ancestors, but I never really used the money for much, Zach has it. He just brought the car for me as a congrats to passing my test." Stefan explained, though, in my opinion, it sounded like he just made the last part up.

"So, Mystic Falls High School, here we come."

As we pulled up, people began to stare, which I really wasn't used to, so it really didn't help me out, which in return, caused me to play with the hem of my shirt. "I don't know... maybe I'm not cut out for this..." I glanced around the car park and Stefan placed a gentle but reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You'll do fine, maybe if you want, we can find the office together and you'll be fine, but don't worry." I took in a deep breath before Stefan put on some sunglasses and we both headed inside, making our way for the office.

I kept my head held high as we eventually stopped in the office. "Hey, Stefan, I'm just gonna head to the bathroom, I wish you luck on your first day," He smiled at me and I smiled back. "I wish you luck too." I patted his shoulder before I headed to the bathroom, going inside where I saw a small group of girls, one with curly blonde hair and the others with brown.

"Did you see the hunk that walked into School?" One practically sounded like she was drooling. "God I wonder if he is with the girl beside him." The other brown haired girl asked before the blonde spoke. "No way in Hell would a guy like him go for a girl like her." Okay now I admit that hurt a little. "I mean did you see the outfit she was wearing, how thin she is... Such a skank." I gaped at them before my anger began to boil.

"Excuse you?"

They all turned and saw my glare, before realising who I was. "Oh it's you." I had to clench my hand against my trousers just to stop me from hitting them. "Okay, so I came into school with this totally hot guy, yeah I know, but there is no way in Hell I am dating him. I only just met him, get your facts right." I stated, venom filling every word I spoke.

"And for how thin I am? Sorry that i have such a high metabolism. Unlike someone herr." They were all speechless, before the blonde spoke up. "Humph. Yeah right, you really are a Skank." God she was getting on my nerves.

"Don't you dare try my patience," I warned her, but she just sneered at me. "What are you going to do about it Bitch." She turned to her two 'friends' before speaking again. "Come on, we have History first."

She left the room, pushing past me before I went up to the sink, looking at myself in the mirror. I always looked different. What with my curly black hair and my dark skin, not to mention the piercing I had gotten a few days before I left my fathers, and the deep hazel eyes that complimented my look. I guess I was beautiful, that's what my father always called me, but I was never sure myself.

Apparently, according to the blonde girl, I was a skank. Oh boy was she going to get into trouble. Grinning to myself, I make myself look a little bit more presentable, before moving my headphones slightly to fix them before I headed over to the office, Stefan giving me a quick smile as we passed before he headed away.

I moved up to the office, holding all my relevant information before speaking with the woman there. "Excuse me, Ma'am, I heard there was an opening as a teaching assistant here?" I asked her and she glanced up at me, taking note of my headphones. "All headphones are to be removed, Miss?"

"Sullivan, Ma'am, and I'm afraid I can't remove the headphones, Doctor's orders." I passed her the notice from my Doctor, I had before she looked it over, nodding her head. "We have a spot for teaching assistant, but it requires you to mainly be in History or Cookery, which are the only two who need staff at the moment," I nodded my head and smiled.

"That would be wonderful, is there any chance I could start today?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Not without all the relevant data, and we will have to speak with the Principal..." I pressed everything I had onto the desk before smiling at her. "Will this cover it?"

She took them all and spent five minutes searching through it, looking around. "It says here you've worked a range of jobs?" I nodded my head, "I worked as a cleaner, a cook, a babysitter and a teaching assistant before." I explained and she flashed a quick smile.

"If you would excuse me a moment, I will have to show this to the Principal. If you would like to take a seat."

I watched her leave before I took a seat on the side, waiting for the right time to go. Class hadn't started yet, which was a bonus, not to mention I really hoped I was in the Blonde girls class, that would be incredibly fun.

The secretary called me over and I walked over to where she and the Principal was standing. "My name is Mr. Weber, I am the principal of this school." I looked over the man, he was aging very well, looking like he had gotten some good years out his life. "Pleasure, my name is Dayana Sullivan," I stated and we shook hands. "I read over your resume, and we really need the helping hand at the moment." I nodded my head.

"I can start work today, if you need me to. What class would I be in?" I asked and he smiled. "It would be Mr. Tanner's class, his classroom is down the hall, fourth door on the right." Mr Weber explained and I shook his hand again. "I wont disappoint, all my relevant information is there, and you have my contact details if you need me, or just send a message to the Boarding House owned by Zach Salvatore as I am staying there."

I thanked them all again before taking back the documents that they had copied before setting it in my bag, waving a quick bye to them both before heading to Class, knocking on the door and walking in. "You're late." The teacher stated and I presumed he was Mr. Tanner. "Well, sir, since I am not a student here, and I have only just recently applied, I don't think you can class me as late." I retorted and he glanced up at me, taking in my appearance.

"Then who are you?" He stated and I moved over to him. "Miss Sullivan, your teaching assistant." I glanced around the room, my eyes resting on the snobby blonde girl, before I flashed a smile. "So... what were we talking about?"

Later that evening, I found myself in the Mystic Grill, Stefan had ditched me, but was kind enough to tell me he was going to, so I ended up walking to the Grill, finding myself sitting at the bar, sipping a bourbon. I never drank much, but I had the occasional glass every once in a while.

I was silent as I tried to tune out the mass of talking. The voices were always the hardest to block out, even with these headphones, which just stopped the voices sounding loud. There was too many things going at once, and by the end of it, I was just looking dizzy, confused and very hot.

"Hey, hey you okay?"

I glanced over to a blonde guy, I think his name was Matt. "You're the new History T.A." He stated before noticing how unfocused I was. "Hey, hey." He helped steady me as I stumbled and he glanced to my barely touched drink. "We need to get you some fresh air..."

I let him put his arm around my waist before he slowly led me through the grill and down a few steps, that was until this other girl, Bonnie, I think her name was, stopped in front of us. "Hey, Bonnie," Matt said and I closed my eyes, feeling myself regain some more composure. "Hey, Matt," I glanced at her and realised she was looking at Matt's arm around my waist.

I pulled back from him and smiled a little. "Thanks for the support Matt," I muttered and headed for the door, before running into Stefan and Elena, where Stefan just smiled at me. "Dayana, hey, didn't expect to see you here." He stated and I just smiled. "So good to see you too Stefan, and you Elena," I stated and shook her hand. "Dayana Sullivan, you're Miss Gilbert right?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I loved how you shut Mr. Tanner up today." Elena grinned and I couldn't help but smile back. "He deserved it," I told her before Stefan shook his head. "Hey shall we all grab a table?" I looked around the room, "Maybe I would feel better if I was with some people I know, too many voices at one time..." I mumbled and Elena placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine, you get used to it after a while..."

I nodded my head and followed them, to where Bonnie was still with Matt before Matt had to leave and we took a large circular table, that was, when the snobby blonde decided to join us. "Caroline, so good to see you." Everyone said in their own ways and I smiled at her. "Hello again, Caroline." I stated and she glared at me.

"Oh wow, what have you done to earn the Care Glare?" Elena asked and I shrugged. "She called me a skank and didn't realise I was in the bathroom at the same time. I shut her up though when she found out I was the T.A for two of her classes." I stated making Stefan chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, well, I'm not sorry for that." She stated and I shrugged. "Truth be told Caroline, I don't really care. You are who you are, why should that bother me?" Everyone stared at me for a moment, even Caroline had her mouth open a little.

The subject soon changed and I smiled, leaning back in my chair.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan, trying to make him open up. "Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." She seemed absolutely fascinated with what he was saying, but truth be told, she probably knew all of it. "Parents?" She asked him again and everyone else seemed to just roll with it. "My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry." I silently chuckled at that. As if you were sorry Caroline. "Any siblings?" She continued and I shook my head a little, finding this just a little too annoying. "None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Caroline nodded her head before her smile grew a little. This wouldn't be good.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie stated and looked at me too. Stefan glanced over to Elena and smiled a little, making her smile back, and Caroline to just scowl a little. "Are you going?" he asked her and Bonnie replied. "Of course she is."

I shook off the rest of the conversation and yawned a little before standing up. "Hey, Stefan, I'm gonna head home." I stated and everyone glanced up at me. "What?" I asked, feeling nervous and playing with my sleeves again. "You live with Stefan? What are you, his girlfriend?" Elena asked, looking a little bit sad.

God she was already smitten.

"No," I watched her perk up at that. "Me and Stefan are not dating. We just met and I really don't see him that way. We just live together because I rent a room at the Boarding house." I explained, and both Caroline and Elena perked up a bit.

"It's fine Dayana, I will join you, give you a lift home."

He glanced down to Elena as he stood up and she smiled up at him. "So I'll see you in school tomorrow," he stated and she nodded her head. "See you then Stefan."

We said our goodbyes and headed out for the car where I climbed into the passenger seat again, looking out the window. "You okay Dayana?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulder as I out my belt on. "I feel okay, I'm used to slander like what Caroline gave me." I played with my sleeves again and realised Stefan noticed.

"You do that when you're nervous..." I nodded my head and kept doing it, wanting to stop but finding it difficult. "It's hard for me. This is a whole new place, I've never left Seattle before, I get nervous in new places, which is why I'm so glad that you and Zach are incredibly nice..." I continued before trailing off and Stefan began to head off, driving down the roads.

"I never asked this before, but you never take them off. What's with the headphones?" He asked and I glanced over to him, knowing what his reaction could be. "I have a rare disorder called Misophonia, it is the hatred of sound. However, my type of Misophonia, is different..." I stated and he glanced over to me before back to the road as we headed down the quiet road of the forest towards the Boarding house.

"I react violently to loud noises..." I stated and Stefan took in a sharp breath before breathing out. "And you were in the grill?!" he asked in alarm and I looked over to him. "No really it's fine!" I said in a rush. "My headphones are soundproof..." I stated before playing with my sleeves more as we pulled up, and began out way inside.

"Is it quiet in here?" I asked him as we moved inside. He nodded his head as Zach walked out and went to speak. "Hold on Zach, she wants to do something..."

I slowly took my headphones off, tensing a little thinking there would be some form of loud noise. "Put them on," I spoke softly, making sure to keep my voice down but enough to be heard. Zach stared open mouthed as Stefan took my headphones and put them on, where I covered my ears before he spoke.

"Wow you can't hear anything."

Even though I covered my ears, his voice was still loud and I went rigid, my entire body tensing quickly and my sight stays trained on the wall across from me. "Stefan put them on her!" Zach called and Stefan moved quickly, replacing my headphones over my ears, before I started to count to ten. My body relaxed slowly and I sighed in relief.

"Sorry, You really can't hear anything when they're on.." Stefan stated and I nodded my head. "Wore them all my life, so I guess I never really noticed." I stated and he smiled a little. "Thank you Zach, it's so horrible when I suddenly can't move, and then I black out..." I stated and he gave a weak smile. "It's no problem. I'll explain to Stefan how to stop if in case it ever happens again." I nodded my head and yawned once more, rubbing my eyes a little. "I'll see you all in the morning."

"Night!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dayana Sullivan**_

School was a complete bore the next day, but that didn't put down my mood. I was adamant on being able to go to a party for once, see people mingle.. That and Stefan was going and I didn't really wanna be alone in the house. But unfortunately, I was starting to feel incredibly sick, being this thin and eating as much as you can without throwing up, really starts to take its toll. I felt like a bag of bones.

I rubbed my face and climbed out of bed once again. I was dressed in my Pyjamas. Not much, Just a pair of shorts and a long sleeved top with a sports bra underneath. I had been asleep all day, and Zach had been kind enough to bring me food whenever it was supposed to be and he even began to spend time with me.

Which I really did like.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, it wasn't me." I heard Stefan say as I got halfway down the stairs before stopping. I heard Stefan walking towards me and I headed back up the stairs, going into the bathroom before shutting the door behind me.

What the hell was that about?

Splashing my face with water, I headed to Stefan's room to see if he was okay, when I heard talking. "Damon." _Damon?_ "Hello, brother." The other man, Damon stated as I approached the door. "The Crows a bit much don't you think?" Stefan added and I just got incredibly confused before shaking it off, heading down the stairs to give them some privacy.

I grabbed myself a glass of water from the kitchen and sipped from it. I hadn't been able to have my vervain cocoa lately, at least in a few days, I had been feeling too sick to drink something so sweet. "Hey, How you feeling?" Zach asked me as I spotted him heading for bed again, and I followed.

"Been feeling better, it's more of putting on weight than anything," I stated and he smiled, wrapping an arm over my shoulder. "You're doing so great, I actually have a nutritional diet for you to follow if you can, it will help you gain weight faster and hopefully not make you as sick." I smiled at him before we stopped outside his door and I kissed his cheek.

"You're incredibly sweet Zach." I stated and hugged him gently where he hugged me back. "It's no problem, you're also my best friend, So I gotta watch out for you."

There was a large crash and I pulled back looking down the stairs quickly. "Stefan?!" I put my glass on a dresser on the side as Zach ran off while I ran into Stefan's room, seeing the window completely smashed. Gasping, I ran down the stairs taking them three at a time before rushing outside, ignoring the gravel beneath my feet before running up to Stefan, who I helped up.

"Stefan are you okay?!" I asked him and he brushed himself off, looking around to where I saw Damon. Oh My God was he hot.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face- thing. It was good." I stared at Damon like he had grown another head and he just smirked at me. "You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." I glanced back at Stefan looking incredibly confused as to what was going on.

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it."

Damon smirked. "I'll take that as an invitation." I took a few steps back, all I was gathering from this entire encounter was the fact that Damon was this dangerous guy who where ever he went, people died. "Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan near pleaded and I just felt so out of place.

I tried to head back into the house, but Damon just moved in my way, making me feel incredibly nervous, so I began to play with my sleeves. "I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon's eyes never left mine, and even though the statement wasn't to me, it made my blood run cold and making me pale. "Just stay away from Elena," Stefan near growled and I just wanted to leave, pretend like this never happened.

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here." Damon chuckled and chucked Stefan's ring back to him where the panicked look on his face disappeared and changed to relief.

"Let her go indoors..." Stefan stated as I tried to move around Damon again. Suddenly I was thrown towards the ground where I grunted when I hit it and Damon suddenly had Stefan by his throat against the garage.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." Damon paused, "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach!"

My breathing was fast and uneven when I sat up from the gravel path, Damon striding past me into the boarding house before Stefan ran up to me, helping me to my feet. "I think... I think I'm gonna be sick..." I mumbled before pulling away from Stefan and running into the Boarding House and up the stairs, pushing Past Damon before throwing up into the toilet.

I felt strong arms pick me up from the bathroom floor. I had lost all my appetite, and I was completely glad it was the weekend. I was feeling terrible. I had practically fallen asleep in the bathroom, everything just exhausting me and draining me of all my energy.

All I saw was a mop of Black hair before I passed out in their arms.

The weekend up and flew by quite quickly, and by Monday morning, I was feeling a lot better, so much so that I decided that I would go into School today. They didn't need me in Cookery today, so I ended up being in History again, listening to Mr Tanner drone on about Mystic Falls, once again. This time talking about the soon to come Comet.

It was exciting for me. I hadn't necessarily seen a comet before.

"Are we bothering you, Mr Salvatore? Miss Gilbert?" I tuned back in and watched as they both dropped their gazes before the bell suddenly went. Lunch time already? I grabbed my bag before Mr Tanner stopped me, making me stay behind to talk with him like I was one of his students.

"Look, I don't care where you're from, you do not talk back to me in Class, as I am the teacher here." I pulled my arms out his grasp and glared at him. "And you do not grab me like I am some piece of meat Mr Tanner." I scowled. "If you want my respect, You have to earn it." He looked at me shocked before nodding his head, looking away.

"You better stop treating me like I'm one of your students. I am 20 years old and I do not need an old man like yourself thinking you're better than me because you're older and more experienced. I have experienced more of the world than you, so do not dare treat me like a child." I near growled at him before grabbing my bag and stalking out the class, where I somehow found my way out into the field of the school.

I wasn't necessarily needed here anymore. That was the only lesson I had to sub, so shrugging my shoulders, I pulled out a mobile phone, Zach had gotten me in order to contact the house, before calling him. "Hello?" He answered and I smiled.

"Hey, Zach, any chance you can pick me up, school days out and If I had a car I would definitely drive back, but seeing as I don't..." he laughed on his end and I couldn't help but smile back. "Okay, okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes..."

I glanced down at my bag after saying goodbye, but realised I had left my important things in the classroom.

Sighing, I headed inside again quickly to go get it.

"Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Miss. Sommers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?" Mr Tanner asked a woman, and I was certain I had seen her around before. "I'm their sole guardian." She retorted and I heard Mr Tanner sigh, before I walked into the classroom.

"This does not concern you, leave the class!" Mr Tanner bellowed and I put my hands on my hips. "I thought I told you to stop treating me like a student!" I replied and he glanced at me, not expecting it to be me. "I am sorry Miss Sullivan, I thought you were someone else."

I glanced to the woman and smiled. "You must be Jeremy's guardian right? Jen?"

"Jenna," She corrected me and I shook her hand, seeing how Mr Tanner was treating her like she was also a student. "Uh-huh. Could there be?" Mr Tanner stated after looking to Jenna once more and I just looked at him in shock. Was he stating she wasn't a good guardian. Oh god this guy was trying my patience.

I felt my hand shaking again and I took a breath to calm myself, hiding it behind my back. "What are you suggesting, exactly?" Jenna asked him and he squared up a bit more, making his back straight. "It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens?" He stated and I chuckled a bit. "As if you would know a thing about raising kids, Mr Tanner, what with you being single and without kids yourself." I stated and he glared at me, Jenna giving me a grateful look.

"It's been tough, but, no, it's not that hard." Jenna stated and Mr Tanner shook his head.

"Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly."

I headed out with Jenna after her interrogation with Mr Tanner and I sighed. "I am incredibly sorry for him, I don't know what's stuck up his ass." I stated making her laugh before we headed out into the cool air. "His own head probably. He thinks he's all high and mighty because he's a history teacher." Jenna replied and I sighed again.

"I know, I've seen the way he picks on the students. It's horrendous, not to mention he already treats me like I'm a child myself. I am 20 years old and I have way more experience with the real life than he does. Heck I raised two kids myself because their parents weren't around." I grumbled and Jenna gave me a look as we stopped by the curb on the road.

"You have?" I nodded my head.

"I was just 15 when I got the job as a baby sitter. It's been 5 years now, and they're both just turned 17," I smiled at her and she looked a little shocked. "Wow, you raised them yourself?" I nodded my head. "Practically. My dad and their dad used to hang out a lot and neither of us had mothers so I got them dumped on me and I spent more time with them then their dad did, but that was fine, they liked me better anyway." We both laughed at that before there was a slight honk of a horn.

"Oh I gotta go, that would be my ride." I stated and shook her hand. "Pleasure meeting you Jenna!" I called to her and headed for my car, hearing her yell a goodbye too before I climbed in. "God you seem so happy, it's great to see you in such a mood after such a horrible weekend..." Zach stated before he began to drive off, leaving me to drift into my thoughts.

Zach headed off on his own for a while, into his study probably, where I ended up pouring myself a glass of bourbon in the living room, when I heard Elena at the door. "Stefan? Stefan?" She called out and I heard the flutter of a crow fly in before I heard her gasp. "I... I'm sorry for barging in. The door was... open." I heard her speak before I looked into the hallway, seeing Damon standing in front of her and the door completely closed.

I felt my heart pound in my chest and with one hand kept playing with my sleeve as I downed the glass. Damon made me nervous, and after what I heard about him from that night with Stefan and the window smashing, Damon was really bad news.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." I heard them shake hands as I placed my glass down, feeling my hands shaking again too, but this time it wasn't anger. "He didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

He led her into the living room where he smirked over at me, making me look away and fiddle with my sleeves, my heart pounding even more. "Wow. This is your living room?" Elena gasped, as her gaze shot around the room at the large bookshelves and the amazing furniture. I had the exact reaction when I first saw it.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon replied, and I saw Elena perk up a bit at the mention of it. "The last one?" She asked and I sighed, earning a sharp look from Damon, one to which Elena did not notice.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

Did that mean Stefan and Elena were a couple? Of course, I should have really seen that coming...

"Nope."

I swallowed dryly and tore my eyes from Damon, who just kept watching me, making me squirm where I was standing. "Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Damon was playing her, and I knew it wasn't the first time he had done it so Stefan, it seemed like the thing he would do anyway.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." I jumped when Stefan touched my shoulder gently, "Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." I pulled away from Stefan and went to the kitchen to make myself a drink. "I know. I should have called, I just..." Damon cut her off, "Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan?" He smiled, but it wasn't a genuine one. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

The grin he placed went straight to Elena and I found myself in the doorway, holding a glass of water as I sipped it, tasting the vervain I had put into it. Vervain had this strange way of settling my nerves. I really enjoyed that fact, it made me feel... calmer.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you."

Stefan was holding a death glare on Damon and I swallowed dryly, putting my finished glass in the sink again before coming in to head to the stairs. "Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena said politely, and even I wished she knew what I had heard about Damon. This didn't seem like a good thing, if he got involved.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena."

Damon replied, a grin on his face again as Stefan stayed in Elena's way, glaring at his older brother. "Stefan... Stefan?" Elena stated a few times before he finally moved out the way, allowing her to leave through the front door.

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital." I stayed where I was looking confused but being quiet. "Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." The way Damon worded it all, it sounded so ominous, as well as so, real, like they actually had to feed on something.

"How long was Elena here?"

Stefan was blunt and that just made Damon's smirk grow again and I decided it was time to head to bed, so slowly moving around the room, I made sure not to step on any creaks that could make a noise and alert them to the fact I was listening in.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?" That made me falter a little and I had to physically shake myself before I began to move again, slowly making my way up the stairs.

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan retorted and Damon chuckled. "Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." The way it sounded made my stomach churn, and the way Damon... It just felt so wrong...

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

I headed into my room quickly, shutting the door behind me before changing into my casual slacks, where I played with the sleeves as I made my bed ready for tonight. "You look very sexy like that." I practically jumped half a mile before turning on my heels, seeing Damon leaning against my door frame, where the door was wide open.

When did that open?!

"J.. Just leave me alone..." I stated, trying to sound strong but it came out timid and scared, not to mention I stuttered. Damon seemed to notice this and took a few steps forwards, making me take a few steps back, that was until I was trapped against the wall and him. I closed my eyes for a moment, hoping he will just go away, that this was just my imagination playing tricks on me like it used to.

I felt a rush of air before I opened my eyes, seeing Damon was in fact gone and my door was closed. Taking in a shaky breath, I led down on my bed and grabbed the closest book I had picked up to read from one of the shelves in the living room a day or two ago, while I was ill.

Making sure I was comfortable, I settled down into filling the rest of my evening with reading my book.

Please let it be a peaceful end to my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dayana Sullivan_**

"What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?" I heard Zach ask as I came down the stairs again, to grab myself something to eat. "'Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his." I stopped in the doorway, neither of them seeing me. At least this is what I was used to anyway.

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk."

I heard about that.. Vicki Donovan, what in the world did Damon do to her?! "She won't. I took care of her." Took care of her? This whole thing was getting confusing to me and I really just wished I could understand it all. "You're sure?" Zach asked and Stefan just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon."

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

Stefan Sighed before shaking his head. "I don't know. I'll deal with it.." he stated and I just felt frozen there, as though something weird was going to happen.

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?"

There it was. The two words that made me finally feel like I've lost my mind. Maybe they were doing this deliberately, playing games with my mind. Putting a smile on my face, I made it as though I had just walked in. "Hey, Stef! You planning to see the comet tonight?" I asked him and they both turned to see me, Zach giving me a small smile before he headed off, talking about work to do.

There was so many things I just wanted to figure out. Stefan was Zach's uncle? This power business. The Feeding... I had to catch them saying something odd... "Yeah, I am, you planning on coming?" He asked and I shrugged. "Will Damon be there?" I asked him and Stefan shook his head, and watched me as I played with my sleeves.

"He makes you nervous doesn't he?" I nodded my head and Stefan approached me, gripping both my shoulders and making me look at him. "What has he done so far?" I looked away before I spoke. "He... I swear.. He came into my room. Told.. told me I looked sexy... and then when he moved closer.. I backed away..." I mumbled and Stefan pulled me into a hug. "He trapped me against the wall and then.. he was just gone, as though he was never there.." I managed to say despite being half hidden in Stefan's chest.

"It's okay. You're okay..."

I pulled back eventually and gave a weak smile. "It just seems like.. I'm losing my mind..." I stated and Stefan ruffled my curls. "Nah, You're the most sane one here, other than Zach." Stefan grinned and I couldn't help but feel myself relax again. "Thanks Stefan."

I did eventually end up in the town square with Stefan, except I was standing alone and Stefan was with Caroline, Elena and Bonnie, all of whom were talking and everyone just ignoring me like they always do. I sighed until someone touched my shoulder.

"Miss Sullivan?" I turned to see Jeremy, before I put a smile on my face. "Hello, Jeremy, Please, It's Dayana..." I stated and he smiled back. "Why are you all alone?" he asked me and I shrugged, before taking a candle from him. "I don't really have many friends here, yet." I confessed and he chuckled. "Well feel free to come around mine anytime, It would be nice to have a friend for myself."

Jeremy smiled even more at me and I couldn't help but grin back. "It's been travelling years," I stated about the comet, as someone lit our candles. "It's been up there for so long, so alone. Reminds me of me," I stated before thinking. "Except I'm not over 1000." Jeremy laughed and I laughed too, before we headed into the Grill, where I saw Tyler with Elena's group.

"Hey has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked and I automatically tuned out, apologising before heading out of the crowded Grill and into the streets. I just wondered, walking around at my own brisk pace before I felt someone behind me.

Turning quickly, I saw that there wasn't anyone behind me, which made me incredibly nervous. "You smell so good..." I turned again, but yet again there was no one there, but I knew I heard the voice... even with my headphones... I began to feel scared and went to go running back into the Grill when someone grabbed me over the mouth and waist, before I closed my eyes tight as I struggled.

The guy tutted and when I finally pulled away from him, I found myself on a roof, a few stories high with Vicki and Damon. "W... W... What's going on?!" I asked, feeling completely terrified. This was not how I wanted my day to end. I swallowed dryly, Vicki just lying unconscious on the ground, where I tried to rush for her.

Damon was immediately in front of me, forcing me backwards, looking menacing. My whole body froze and my eyes filled with tears. He looked just like my father. I felt my lip quiver before I spoke in a very soft whisper. "Please... Please.. don't hurt me..." Damon reached up and stroked my cheek, wiping away tears that I didn't even know had fallen.

That was when he looked into my eyes.

"You wont remember this when you wake up. You felt tired and went home again, where you fell asleep in your bed." I suddenly felt incredibly drowsy, swaying a little on my feet. "You will wake up as though nothing happened."

I heard Vicki wake, but I was too far gone into whatever spell Damon had over me. I felt my body sway a little more before I closed my eyes, collapsing forwards into Damon's arms, where he caught me as though I weighed nothing. Something within me was fighting the trance, and If I wasn't so tired, I probably would have tried even more.

But, before I knew it, the world had gone black, and I had fallen into what I could only describe as the best night sleep I've ever had.

Waking up the next day was the worst. I felt like I had one my severe episodes. I felt drained, run down and not to mention, ready to throw up. Climbing to my feet slowly, I wondered downstairs, realising that I was in fact still wearing the same clothes as last night.

"Hey you alright this morning?"

Zach looked up from the island in the kitchen and I gave him a small smile before shrugging. "I feel like shit, but I slept incredibly well, so there's a bonus." I grabbed what I needed to make breakfast before Zach stood behind me, giving me a small backwards hug, where my back was to his chest.

"Stefan brought you in last night... You were completely unconscious." I frowned a little as he pulled back. Stefan brought me back? I could have sworn I came home myself and put myself to bed. "Yeah, I guess I should thank him," I played along, wondering if this was all part of their scheme to mess with my head.

Zach moved back a bit more and went to make me my cocoa and his coffee as I made the breakfast, Stefan walking down too. "Smells good," He stated before seeing both me and Zach working together. "And this is a sight I never thought I would see, Zach! You're helping!" Both of them laughed and I smiled, I always loved seeing family get along.

I glanced to Stefan. "Do you want anything?" I asked and he nodded his head, so I began to make a second batch. "Why the second pan, why not use the same?" he asked and I smiled. "Your Uncle told me that you didn't like Vervain, I presume it's like an allergy thing, so I make it separately." I explained and Stefan gave Zach a look who just nodded.

"I remembered you didn't like it, so I let her know, she said she wanted to make breakfast for you one day." I felt my cheeks heat up a little bit and I nudged Zach. "Yeah, but you didn't have to tell him!" I said playfully, making them both laugh again as I began to plate everything up. "Please, tuck in!" I exclaimed and passed them their food before I sat down and began to eat mine too.

It was silent as we ate, and I think it was because we were all glad Damon wasn't in the house. "You coming into school today?" Stefan asked me eventually and I shook my head. "I only go when I'm needed and I haven't had a call today, so I guess i'm not needed." I explained and he nodded his head.

"I could always come in and just look around, I mean I got nothing better to do today." I stated and Stefan smiled. "It would be nice to have you there, you make things so much more fun." I shook my head. "Nah I don't, I get in the way, I'm quiet and I sometimes get angry." I mumbled before smiling.

"I'll go change."

I rushed off and had a quick shower, feeling refreshed and much better now I've had my cocoa and some food in my system, I didn't put Vervain in it today, I wasn't really feeling it. I took the steps two at a time before stopping where Stefan was waiting. "Ready?" I nodded my head and we both walked out.

"It would be so much easier if I had a car," I grumbled and Stefan laughed. "We could always get you one," He stated and I gasped, shaking my head a little too violently that I had to grab my headphones to keep them on. "No, no, no, I can't have you do that!" I exclaimed and Stefan laughed.

"It wouldn't matter to us, we have a few cars in storage from where they were passed down through Generations, plus we can easily get you a new car, and it can be a rental for the time you stay with us..."

I sighed. "I'm gonna be with you a while Stefan, I had just enough for first rent here, because Zach decided to be kind enough and half the money I had to make it last two." Stefan placed a gentle hand on mine and I smiled at it. "Thanks Stefan, but I would feel like I'm taking too much at that point, I mean, your family has already done so much for me..."

I played with my sleeves again. "Do you not have any short sleeves?" he asked and I shook my head. "Not really no," I stated and looked out the window so he couldn't see the slight fear that he would eventually find out about the bruises. I'm lucky Zach hasn't told anyone.

"You can't seriously wear long sleeves in the summer do you?" Stefan looked completely shocked as we pulled up at the School and climbed out. "Yeah, I do actually..." I muttered and Stefan gave me a small hug as Elena approached us. "I'm gonna go," I muttered before going to leave. "Hey wait," Elena left Stefan for a moment before catching my arm, making me secretly wince when she caught the painful bruise.

"Yeah?"

I faced her with a smile on my face before she smiled back. "I'm having a dinner tonight at 8, I wondered if you wanted to join us?" She asked and I looked shocked. "Oh.. My... Wow.. No ones ever asked me before. Who will be there?" I asked, silently praying she wouldn't say Damon. "Just you, me, Bonnie and Stefan," I felt instantly relaxed.

"Yeah, I'll be there!" She gave me a quick hug before she rushed off back to Stefan and I decided to just move around, see what there was going on. "Hey, Miss Sullivan!" I looked to Matt who called my name and I walked over. "Yes Matt? Mr Lockwood," I greeted Tyler too who just checked me out. "This is your TA?" Tyler asked before whistling. "Damn girl," I glared at him, feeling my hand shake again as anger filled me.

"Mr Lockwood, I would refrain from doing that if I were you." I stated and he just shrugged before turning to Matt again. "Sorry for him," Matt stated and I shrugged. "No worries, a lot of people do it to me, not that I really like it, reminds me too much of Seattle." I mentioned and played with my sleeves. Tyler looked over me again. "What's with the headphones, what are you listening to?" He reached for them but within a flash, I had his arm twisted in my grasp, not enough to hurt him completely.

"I am going to warn you once. You do not take my headphones off."

He made a noise of agreement before I let him go. "God, feisty too." The smirk that crossed his face made me feel sick and I shook my head, taking in a breath. After a few minutes, I sat down behind Tyler, where I could see everyone, and they were tossing a ball around between them. "Look... there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset." Tyler exclaimed, making Matt roll his eyes.

"You're a dick." Oh yes, I definitely agree with that Matt, I thought to myself as I played with my sleeves. "While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls." I rolled my eyes again, he really was a stuck up, snobby rich man, just because his father was the Mayor. "Gnomes." Matt corrected him, making me smile at him and for him to smile back at me.

"Yeah, whatever," Tyler stated and I glanced to Stefan who had his back towards me. Stefan really was a good man, I can't see him playing with my head, not like Damon. Maybe I was just having a hard time comprehending things a few days ago, maybe that's why I misheard Zach call Stefan Uncle. Trying to figure out my thoughts, I managed to catch the end of the conversation Matt and Tyler were having.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!"

I got to my feet to stop Tyler, but it was too late, he threw thew ball, hard, at Stefan, who just turned and caught it, making Elena laughed. I stood a little shocked, even Tyler and Matt was as well, that was until Stefan threw it back at Tyler, who caught it and began wheezing as he fell back into me.

I yelped as I hit the floor before going rigid, my headphones a little bit away from me. Tyler managed to get off me and was apologising again and again, but Stefan had already noticed. "Put her headphones back on!" He yelled and Matt rushed to get them, but it was too late. I was already staring at Tyler, before I tried lunging for him.

Stefan ran up quickly and managed to grab me before I could actually grab him. I struggled against Stefan, my eyes still locked on Tyler. "Put them on her!" Stefan called out as Tyler just backed away, showing a slight hint of fear before I felt my headphones go over my ears and Matt holding them there. I soon began to hear the silence again and I relaxed in Stefan's arms, feeling exhausted again.

"W.. What happened?" I asked, not remembering most of it, even though I knew I had an episode. "You're okay, Dayana." Stefan calmed me and Tyler just looked shocked. "What the hell was that?!" he yelled and I leant back against Stefan, who just held me to keep me standing. "That.. Tyler..." I breathed out. "Is why you don't remove my headphones..." I muttered before taking in a deep breath and pushing away from Stefan.

"You set off my Disorder." I stated and Tyler just nodded. "At least I never hurt anyone..." I muttered before grabbing my bag off the floor again. "I have to go."

I found myself behind the bleachers, trying to hide away from everyone, but I knew Stefan knew I was here. I never wanted to attack anyone, not a school student and especially not Tyler Lockwood! "This whole day is going to shit..." I mumbled watching as Bonnie and Elena were talking for cheerleading practice. But Caroline had yet to show up, which wasn't like her.

I saw a car pull up, a bright red one with the one person I didn't want to see today, well make that two, Caroline was there too apparently. I got to my feet and grabbed my bag, seeing them both kiss before Caroline got out the car and I headed away, walking for the grill. I felt eyes on me, and I knew it was Damon, he always made my skin crawl.

I was not going to let him get to me today.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N_** **: Heya guys, I know a few people already read this book, and It's quite amazing as I never expected as many people to read it as they have, let alone Fav/Follow it. So thank you all xx I know I'm uploading quite a lot of it recently, it's because it's already a finished book, and I was hoping to try and get it up as much as I can (Don't worry it's a long one).**

 **I'm also in the making of another TVD story, which will be 2 different books, for the same story line, just following as two different characters. I'm co-writing it (One story is my character, the other story is hers) and hoping when we get around to finishing it, then we can post it up here as well. (Note; There may be a lot more books, we aren't sure yet whether it's just gonna be one book each or not. Thanks for reading! - CaptainAlexScott**

* * *

 ** _Dayana Sullivan_**

I found my way into the Grill and sat down at the bar, ordering a hot cocoa, before sipping it slowly. I needed an energy boost, not an episode. I rubbed my face for a second, closing my eyes, and just breathing. I wanted to sleep right here and now. "Bad day?"

My heard pounded in my chest when I realised who it was, but I kept myself calm on the outside, looking over to him. "So far, yes." I stated before turning away from him, ignoring him as I drank my drink. "Come on, no need to be like that." Damon nudged me a bit, making my heart race even more.

"I have every right to be like this." I growled at him and he just smirked, making me look at him and see him more as my dad. I swallowed dryly and Paid for my drink before I finished it and got up. It was around half four right now, and I just wanted to get home. "Just leave me alone, Damon." I stated and headed out the grill, grabbing my bag again.

As soon as I got outside, Damon was beside me, walking with me. "You know, you can always just ask me to leave you alone." He explained and I noticed my hand was shaking in anger. I gripped my trouser leg as I stopped walking and glared at him, making him take a small step back before he regained himself.

"Do not push me today Damon, I am not in the mood." I growled out, and he just smirked. "Come on, I'll give you a lift home." I shook my head and began to walk again but he stopped me and made me look at him. "Get in the car, I will take you home." I immediately wanted to get in the car, but that didn't stop the fear filling my entire body again as he led me to his car, letting me in the passenger seat.

I sat as far as I could on the passenger seat away from him, looking out the window. I didn't like what Damon could do, he was a horrible guy. Maybe I should just threaten him with Vervain if he's allergic to it, I thought to myself, feeling the small smile on my face. Now that would be funny.

Shaking it off, I practically rushed out the car before it even stopped as we reached the boarding house, before I headed inside quickly, trying to get to my room fast enough. I yelped when Damon grabbed my arm again, hitting bruises before he made me look towards him. "You need to stop running, you are really getting on my nerves." the way he growled it, the way he sounded so menacing, my eyes were wide with fear and were filling up with tears.

Zach came into the room and noticed how scared I looked, before he grabbed Damon's arm. "Look, Damon, You live here in my house, I don't care how old you are, you do not upset those who are staying here, do you understand that." Zach warned and I took in a shaky breath before rushing up for my room, and locking the door, wanting to make sure Damon wasn't going to get in.

And that's where I stayed for a little while. Sitting in the corner of my room, silently crying my eyes out with my legs pulled to my chest. I came here to escape my father and here Damon was just another version of him.

I came out my room god knows how long later, but I knew it was before 8, otherwise Stefan would have come to get me, because I knew he was going to the dinner today too. He wouldn't miss it for the world, not if Elena was involved.

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means 'by the way.' She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts." There was a pause. "Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck."

I froze on the spot, watching as Damon emerged from Stefan's room a few doors down. I knew my eyes were puffy and red, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him as he took in my appearance before disappearing into what I could only think was his room.

Stefan came out his room after a few moments but I was just standing there, feeling close to tears once again. "Dayana?" He came over to me and pulled me into a hug where I just began to cry again, feeling everything just collapsing on me. He just rocked me a little and led me back to my room, where he sat me on the bed and just held me.

I stopped crying eventually and pulled away from him, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "Hey, what's wrong?" Stefan asked and I just shook my head, still debating whether I wanted to tell him. "I went.. t.. to the grill today.. and.. and Damon showed up..." I whispered, and Stefan just pulled me to him again. "I.. I tried to leave... I d.. don't like him... and.. suddenly... he grabbed me... and told me to get in the car.."

I clenched my fist, feeling anger towards Damon as well as fear. "And I was going to walk... and then suddenly he looked me in the eye and told me to get in the car... and.. and I just did.. I hate him Stefan, he scares me so much..." I couldn't help but whisper the final part and Stefan just held me. "It's okay, really, I think he will be gone soon..." I sniffed and nodded my head before Stefan pulled back.

"You don't have to go to the Dinner tonight, I can tell Elena you weren't feeling very well." I shook my head, "I can't stay here, I just, I'm too scared to be on my own if Damon has a chance of being around..." I muttered and Stefan just gave a weak smile. "Okay then, go get changed," he smiled and got up, heading out the room. "We leave in 30."

I nodded my head and got to my feet, taking in a deep breath as Stefan shut the door behind him and I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After a few minutes, I stood in a towel, staring at the mirror, and how my eyes were still red and puffy. Sighing. I grabbed a wet cloth and wiped my face over again before grabbing some makeup I had an applying the eye liner and a bit of eye shadow. I wanted to look somewhat presentable.

I moved into my bedroom and looked around to make sure Damon wasn't here before I grabbed a pair of Dark blue Jeans, and a Red vest top before pulling on a black jacket to cover my arms. I grabbed my bag, made sure it was filled with some headache tablets, my phone and my purse before I headed down the stairs, where Stefan was waiting at the bottom.

"You look amazing," He stated and I smiled, feeling a little better. "Thank you," I stated and he led me out to the car, and allowed me to get in.

It had been a little while since we arrived, and my God I felt like I was in some very intense movie. You could cut the air with a knife, that's how tense it was. I kept eating in silence, listening to their conversation. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan and Stefan looked up at her. "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard..."

Elena and Stefan looked over to me and I glanced back at my plate. I didn't need it getting back to the principal that I nearly attacked a student earlier this morning. "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Bonnie looked up confused, trying to figure out what Elena was doing. I knew what she was doing, she was trying to get them to get along. "Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie stated but Elena shook her head.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

Bonnie gave Elena a small glare. "Cool isn't the word I would use." She stated and even I could hear how her voice changed slightly. "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said, making Bonnie look to him.

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem Witches?"

I tuned out the rest, it was a really not my kind of thing. I kept picking at my food, I knew I should have eaten it, but with how Damon was earlier today, it reminded me so much of my father that I just, I couldn't eat. I was too scared to. My heart raced a little, and as though Stefan had heard it, he glanced up at me. "You okay Dayana?"

I nodded my head and gave a false smile, making it as real as I could. "Yeah, I'm fine." Stefan gave me a knowing look, but because the others didn't know, he didn't press me for any more information, which I was happy about.

"What about you, Dayana? What about your family?"

I tensed up a little at Elena's question. "Split parents. Mother abandoned me, Father worked to support us both, I worked as well, learned a range of skills in the process... it's nothing special." I spoke quickly before hearing the doorbell go. "I wonder who that could be..." Elena stated before getting up to grab the door.

I gave Stefan a look, but the way his eyes seemed to harden, and the way he seemed to grow angrier, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew who was at the door. Unfortunately, only one person I knew would make Stefan look like this.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

My stomach dropped and I must have looked sick because Stefan gestured for me to go to the kitchen, where I quickly got up and headed into it. I did not want to deal with Caroline today. "I hope you don't mind." Damon stated and I gripped the counter, closing my eyes.

I didn't want to be anywhere near him at the moment. He scared me to the point I can't eat. I just want him to give me a few days break where he isn't around. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked Damon, as he must have walked behind Elena. "Waiting for Elena to invite me in..."

"Oh, yeah, yeah you can..." Elena stated and I couldn't help but think that was a bad idea.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline stated and I guessed she dragged Damon across the threshold of the door and into the house. Bonnie came in behind me and I lifted up my hand, finding it shaking in fear. "Are you okay Dayana?" I shook my head and took in a few deep breaths, trying to stop the shaking. "Hey what is it?" She asked but I felt like my heart was in my throat.

"I'll get Stefan."

She headed out, leaving me alone and Caroline walked in, putting the dessert she brought on the side. "Oh it's you." She stated and I just looked at her, my eyes glazing over as I made myself look calmer, more normal. "Yeah, well at least I was invited." I stated, venom in my voice.

"Ladies, no need to fight... is it over me?" Damon smirked as he walked in and I wouldn't even look at him. "Don't you dare touch me." I growled as I moved past him, making sure it look like Damon had this disease that I would instantly catch. Caroline threw something at me. "Do not speak to him like that!"

It hit me square in the head and my hand started to shake more, and I was counting out loud, keeping my eyes on Elena, Stefan and Bonnie, who was in the living room in front of me. "What is this? Counting with the dunce?" Caroline stated and she just made it worse. "Caroline, why don't you help me do the dessert?" Elena asked and Stefan just gripped my shoulders but I pushed him off me.

"Don't touch me."

He tried to do it again and I pushed him back harder. "Don't touch me!"

My anger was boiling to breaking point and I just needed to get out of here. To get away from it all for a moment. I tapped both my hands on my trousers before I rushed up the stairs to find the bathroom, knowing I had to be careful. I shut the door behind me and closed my eyes, counting to myself to calm. It was working this time, I couldn't hear anyone from downstairs, and it just felt relaxing that I was able to do this.

Maybe five minutes had passed before I came down the stairs again, and sat at the table, where everyone else was, and even then I ignored the looks people gave me.

No one said a word to me, no one was even speaking as they were eating some of the dessert that Caroline had brought. "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline finally broke the silence, looking away from me. I blinked and realised everyone had finished their dessert already and I had barely touched mine, which Caroline noticed.

Well I certainly was out of it today.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon stated, sounding like a proper big brother. It made me feel sick. "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline sounded like her snobby self and I just played with my sleeves, wanting to go home already.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it."

"I guess we can put her in the back."

Damon looked to Elena as he sipped his drink. "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." he stated and Elena tried to answer but Caroline got there before she did. "Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity."

Oh no you didn't you snobbish little brat. "I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need that right now, Damon." Stefan stated and I sighed, knowing what was to come. "Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm."

A few more minutes passed before I followed Elena into the kitchen to help her clean up. At least cleaning helped me calm down. "One more." Damon stated as he walked in carrying a glass and a plate. Elena reached for the glass but Damon dropped it just before and then caught it again to make himself seem impressive.

"Nice Save." Elena stated and I scoffed a little under my breath, making sure to put the plate in the dishwasher. "I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." Damon stated and I looked over to him. "As if you care." I grumbled before getting back to what I was doing, cleaning up the messier things in the sink before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?"

"Mm-hmm."

"How did she die?"

I left the room again and gathered up my stuff. "Stefan, I'm sorry I have to go..." He glanced up and I gave him a weak smile, probably looking pale. "I can give you a lift..." I shook my head and gave another smile. "I just... I have to go..."

Caroline spoke up. "What so you can throw up all the food you've eaten today?" I looked over to her and looked hurt, not expecting that. "E... Excuse me?" She got to her feet and I set my bag down on the side. "You think I throw my food back up?"

"Of course you do, it's why you're so thin!"

I blinked at her, not seeing how she was actually being a stupid blonde right now. "You listen to me Caroline Forbes. I don't give a shit who your mother is!" I growled at her and moved closer. "I can't do this!" I stated and she nodded her head, taking what she said as gospel.

I got up close to her face and leant closer to her ear. "I'm sorry that I'm such a thin 'skank'. I'm sorry i cant br as fucking fat as you!" I pulled back from her and she shook her head, looking at me in shock. I didn't mean what I was saying. I was just angry.

"Fuck you, Whore!"

I lost it.

I couldn't help it. The way she said it. I just went to hit her, but just as I was about to punch out, Damon had grabbed my arm in a tight grasp, making me wince. "Let me go." I stated to him, glaring at him and I knew he could feel my arm shaking as I tried to quell my anger.

"Do not hit my girlfriend."

My jaw clenched and I pulled my arm out his grip, squaring up to him. "Fine. I wont hit her." I clenched my hand in a fist by my side before punching Damon in the face and pushing him onto the chair. "Do not touch me ever again." I stated before I took another seat. Damon gripped his jaw and no one seemed to know what to do since his murderous glare was landed on me.

"I'm so sorry I ruined the evening, Elena. I just can't stand stupid blondes and assholes for guys." I gave her a sympathetic look. "It was a pleasure to be here. I hope we can do it another time." She nodded her head and I got up, grabbing my things. "See you at home, Stefan," I stated before disappearing out the front door and heading off into the cool night.

I was not going to be annoyed anymore by people like Damon or Caroline. I swear to God. I would kill the next person who pisses me off.

A day passed and I was happy with staying home and doing my own thing. To the point I even cleaned the entire boarding house because I really just wanted to feel relaxed. "Let's go to the Football game..." Stefan mentioned but I just shook my head. "Too many people, I wouldn't be able to, if I got too angry..." He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll go, but if Damon is there. I'm gone." I growled and Stefan nodded understanding.

I hadn't seen Damon for a while, not since last night when I punched him square in the jaw. So here I was now, sitting in the car with Stefan, as he drove us for the school. I wasn't very interested in this, just really wanted to go back to the house and hide away. Damon made me feel this way. I felt trapped.

I got out the car and played with my sleeves, leaving Stefan to talk with Elena as I walked around, seeing Jeremy and then seeing Vicki and Tyler. I swallowed dryly as Tyler spotted me and looked me over. I mean I wasn't that special, I was just wearing jeans and a long sleeves shirt on top, plus Tyler felt really creepy.

Just like dad's friends.

Shaking off the feeling, I carried on walking, hearing Mr Tanner yelling something in the background. "Wait, no! Ty! No." I heard Vicki this time and I glanced over as Tyler began to make his way for Jeremy. "Oh, what do you care? Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." I tried to quicken my pace, seeing Stefan doing the same when he saw what was going on too.

Jeremy lunged out at Tyler and hit him and I tried to get between them as they started fighting. "Hey! Stop it!" I yelled but Vicki seemed to be doing just the same. "Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Tyler went to hit Jeremy again but Stefan grabbed his wrist and I pushed him back, Stefan speaking with him. "Hey, he's down! Enough!" he stated and I kept my back to Jeremy making sure that Tyler was calming.

Ty tried to punch Stefan, but as soon as his fist collided, it didn't even have an impact, and even then I could see the fear in his eyes at it. Jeremy lunged forwards and as I turned I saw the broken shards of a glass bottle that had been on the floor. I reached for Jeremy who took the swing at Tyler, but I got in the way, and it went up my arm instead, creating a large gash in my shirt.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena yelled as I hissed in pain and gripped my now bleeding arm. "Tyler, knock it off, Stop!" Matt yelled and pulled Tyler away and I just help my arm against me. "What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up you're bleeding." Stefan looked at me and I looked back. "I'm going to get it cleaned." I stated and Stefan nodded, looking away from the blood.

He must be squeamish.

I headed for his car, the keys in my hand since he asked me to hold onto them for him while he played the game. I slowed my pace and could hear something around me, but when I turned back to the car, I saw Damon standing there. I jumped a bit and just gripped my arm even more to my chest. "You scared me. What are you doing here?" I asked him as Elena approached her car on the other side of the car park.

"I'm hiding from Caroline." He stated and I rolled my eyes. "And why is that?" I asked him, unlocking the car and going into the boot to grab the small medic kit I put in there just in case. "I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." I sighed and unzipped the bag, where Damon grabbed it, making me flinch away from him. "That could be a sign," I muttered, avoiding to look at him as I pulled my sleeve up past my elbow, making sure the bruises were hidden as I turned my arm. It wasn't that bad, just a small gash up the one side from my wrist. I've had worse.

"Well, she's awfully young," Damon stated and I shook my head as I took a wipe and began to clean the wound. "Not much younger than you are." I retorted and Damon just shrugged. "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." I wondered why he was here talking with me, but when I glanced up at him he was looking at Elena as she approached, having heard our conversation.

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me."

Elena answered and I grabbed a bandage, wrapping my arm up skillfully and carefully, making the bandage go around my hand too since some of the cut was there as well. "Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." He stated and I scoffed and Elena replied for us both. "Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

I glanced up and realised he was talking with Elena now instead of me. Typical... "Really?" Elena asked, looking a little confused and shocked at the statement he just accused her of. "Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me."

"Excuse me?"

I stared a little, gaping at Damon who was trying to convince Elena that she was into him. "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." He leaned a little closer, and just as I was about to punch him, Elena slapped him, and God did she slap him hard.

I couldn't help but chuckle at it and Damon just stared at her in shock, wondering why his little trick didn't work.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine." I would have cheered her on right there and then but the look, the glint in Damon's eye made me pause.

I moved away from them both, putting the stuff away as I pulled my sleeve down over the bandage again, making sure any bruises were still hidden. They weren't going to go away in a week. I touched Elena's shoulder gently and we both walked away from Damon, leaving him to just stand there.

"I am sorry for what Jeremy did." Elena stated looking at my bandaged arm. I smiled at her and shook my head. "Nah, It's fine. I've had worse, and plus, it doesn't hurt anymore." I stated to her making her smile before she headed off to find someone and I found Stefan and Matt talking.

"No excuse." Matt held out his hand and the two boys shook it out. "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." Matt smiled before he headed off into the changing rooms and I moved closer but just as I was about to speak, Damon turned up and began to clap at Stefan.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!' " I stared at him as if he grew a second head, before shaking mine. "Don't listen to him, he's just being a dick Stefan, I'm glad you're finally getting more friends, it means I am too." That made Stefan chuckle, but Damon just glared at me.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan said to Damon, who just shook his head. "Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" I looked a little confused, why would there be vervain in her necklace, and what is this compulsion...

My mind trailed off and I let them both talk for a moment. Vervain. The fact I couldn't resist what Damon said and got in the car with him. That's it. I'm having my vervain cocoa every morning... and making sure I had a sprig of vervain somewhere on me...

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon."

"No?"

I tuned back into the conversation and just looked between the brothers. "Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." I looked confused for a moment, as well as a little hurt. Does everyone just forget I'm here? Or do they think I can't hear anything?

"Who's pretending?"

"Then Kill me."

I gaped at Stefan for a moment. "Well, I'm... I'm tempted, but I could always go for little Dayana here..." I shook my head. "Don't you dare come near me," I stated and Stefan realised I was there, pulling me behind him slightly.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

Damon tutted. "You're giving us away, brother." He looked to me, flashing a smirk before Mr. Tanner came out, seeing the three of us. "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?"

My heart practically stopped and I make a noise as I covered my mouth, watching as Damon tore out Mr Tanner's throat, using his teeth. His face changed. "No!" Stefan yelled and I just watched as Mr Tanner dropped, leaving Damon with blood around his mouth and these dark moving veins around his eyes, and god those eyes were so red...

"Anyone, anytime, any place."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dayana Sullivan**_

I shot awake my breathing heavy as I remembered what Happened last night. Damon tore out Mr Tanner's throat. I didn't really remember much after that, I was too shocked. I know Stefan called Zach, who came to get me and took me home again and somewhere I had fallen asleep.

"So very easy to get into your head."

I nearly screamed as I got off the bed quickly, Damon having been lying next to me. My heart felt like it was coming out my chest and felt like it was sitting in my throat. "S.. S.. Stay away." I stuttered out, seeing the flashing time of 3am.

Damon got to his feet and stalked closer to me, where my back hit the wall again and I just stared wide eyed at him as his face changed once more. "Oh my god..." I whispered before he cupped my face. I tried to pull his hands off but his eyes captivated mine and he spoke softly.

"You will forget what you saw. You remember being picked up and coming home, where you slept through the night."

I repeated what he said before he spoke again. "You feel sleepy." I felt my body droop and my hands that were on his stopped working properly and I just felt like my entire body was too heavy. "You will forget you saw me here and you will sleep."

I felt my eyes closed and I fell into the darkness that was my mind, once again.

Waking up again, I felt like I had been hit my a truck, it was one of the harder things for me to do. Did I have another episode? I tried to think back to last night, but I couldn't really remember any of it. I know I didn't drink, otherwise it made it easier for someone to take my headphones, so that was a no go. Maybe I was just exhausted again.

I changed clothes after a quick shower and wash of my hair before I headed downstairs, saying good morning to Zach, just as Damon walked in. "Morning Dayana," Damon greeted me but I ignored him. "I'm so glad we had so much fun last night!" I shook my head. That didn't happen, I know it didn't, I could hear the joking to his voice.

"I didn't know you were here." Zach stated as I made myself my cocoa, deciding to take a sprig of the vervain on the window sill and slipping it into my bra, it would feel funny but I'm certain just having it on you would work, but I couldn't remember why I wanted to do this. I remembered I was going to try that. "Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either." A pause. "Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?"

Okay now that was strange, last hundred years? How the hell did Damon know that? I listened to the conversation as I made up some food, making it seem like I couldn't hear them. I was good at that sort of thing.

"Why are you here, Damon?"

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important." Damon stated and it took all I could not to just laugh at the statement. "I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" I heard a gasp and then suddenly there was choking and I put my cocoa down, rushing up to Damon to stop him from suffocating Zach half to death.

"You are in no position to question me."

Damon threw me back and I hit the top of the sofa, going over it before I hit the floor, my headphones, luckily still in place. "I didn't mean to upset you." Zach choked out and I got up off the floor, holding my arm a little where it had started to hurt. "This is not upset, Zach." Damon growled and then Stefan walked in. "What's going on?"

Damon dropped Zach and looked to me, who he just smirked at. I shook my head and grabbed my cocoa, sipping from it before Zach rubbed his throat as he got up.

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time."

Damon left the room and Stefan made sure Zach was okay. "Hey, You okay?" he asked me and I nodded my head, finishing my drink quick and setting it in the sink. "No, I'm not, none of us are. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?" Zach stated and Stefan sighed. "I see it. All right, Zach, I see it."

I walked back in again. "Why aren't you doing anything about it?" I asked him, and looked at the floor, both of them staring at me funnily. "I can't. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that." Stefan looked a little sad at that and I just listened. "The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand."

I let them talk it out as I grabbed my food and headed up for my room, sitting on my bed and eating it slowly. I was certain that something was off about this entire family. The Savlatore's had a secret and I really wanted to figure it out. Whether it meant it was the last thing I did.

Stefan walked in eventually as I was just looking through my wardrobe. "You know don't you?" He asked me and I looked over to him as he shut the door. "Know what?" I asked, actually very curious. "About me and Damon." I shook my head and sat down on my bed, feeling nervous and playing with my sleeves.

"I know Damon kills, but I'm not sure how. I know he had this weird mind trick, but that confuses me, you always speak so strange... but you always forget I'm there..." I sounded sad at the last part and Stefan sat next to me, smiling a little. "I guess I'm just glad you don't know yet. I can make you forget... Make all of it go away, we will be more careful around you..."

I thought about it before nodding my head. If this vervain didn't work, I already had notes for me written and set in my bag. If it did work, then I would have to play along. "Have you ingested Vervain?" I shook my head. "We ran out, I haven't been able to put any in my cocoa..." He nodded his head before he looked into my eyes and I realised his pupils were changing.

"You will forget everything that you have overheard me, Damon and Zach have talked about. You will forget that Damon kills, and the compulsion. You will forget that I even compelled you." I made my expression blank before repeating what he said, before he pulled away.

I stayed blank a moment longer before smiling and blinking at him. "Stefan, I heard there was a founders party, but I don't actually have anything nice like a dress to wear..." I stated and Stefan smiled. "Do you even have a date?" I shook my head before shrugging. "It's fine by me if I don't have a date, I just wanna be more involved, I don't think that the Mayor would like it if I turned up in this." I gestured to myself before Stefan laughed.

"I think you're right about that, come on, I think we have some old things lying around... Oh actually, I think Zach found something he thought you would like. He knew you were planning on going and wanted to surprise you." I smiled, feeling butterflies. "I think he really likes you." I couldn't help but blush at the thought. I mean I really liked Zach too, I hoped Damon wouldn't kill him...

I got up and Stefan came back with a fairly big gift box, and handed it to me. "He hoped it would fit." I opened the box quickly and saw the most stunning dress I had ever seen. "Oh my God..." I smiled wider and couldn't help but laugh. "It looks so beautiful!"

"He wished he could go, but Salvatore's aren't invited anymore unless someone else invites them, that and parties aren't really for him." I nodded my head and shooed Stefan out, where I hung it up, waiting and ready for later tonight as I needed to get ready.

I had finally tried on the dress and it fit! I was so happy that it fit and I felt so beautiful in it. It was such a shame my headphones had to ruin it, but at least the headphones matched my hair and dress. Once pulling on a complimentary cardigan, I chuckled to myself as I did up my makeup, leaving it with just some black eye liner and a bit of eye shadow to compliment it. I never needed anything else.

I took in a deep breath and pulled on my flat shoes, also black. I just cant believe this. Such an amazing dress. I headed out my room, hearing Stefan and Damon arguing about something, not that I really cared. I found Zach in his study and he looked up, his eyes widening when he saw how dolled up I was. "Wow you look amazing," He got to his feet and I hugged him, gently pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you so much for the dress," I couldn't keep the smile or the blush off my face as he looked over me. "I am so glad it fit, you really look amazing." I blushed a little more and played with the sleeves of my cardigan. "Stefan was right, you really do play with your sleeves when you're nervous."

I looked down towards the floor but he made me look back up at him. "You're okay, I promise." I couldn't help but lean forwards a little bit, watching him do the same before our lips pressed against each other's and we kissed.

I pulled back after a few moments blushing and he seemed to blush too. "Sorry.. we.. we shouldn't do this.. not yet.. Let's get to know each other more..." I muttered, and he seemed to nod his head. "Plus, being like this, together I don't think will be a good thing until Damon leaves. Because he's a bit of an ass when it comes to misery of his family." I nodded my head again and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you when I get back."

I walked back out into the living room to watch Damon as he poured a drink on the floor. "I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?"

I pretended I didn't hear that and when Damon turned, he eyed me up, making me uncomfortable. "Looking good Dayana," he smirked before he sauntered out to head off for his snobby date. I shook off the feeling. "He always gives me the creeps," I stated and Stefan chuckled before Zach joined us and I headed to the kitchen for a drink.

"That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work." I heard Zach say to Stefan and I stood by the door, listening in.

"I wasn't counting on it." Stefan replied and Zach just stayed quiet for a moment. "You knew it would fail?" More silence afterwards, and I presumed Stefan nodded his head. "Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon."

"I doubled what I put in the scotch."

I walked back out again and they both smiled at me. "We ready to go Stefan? I know we have to pick Elena up first, I don't mind, as long as we get to the party in one piece." I chuckled and Stefan said goodbye to Zach, who I waved shyly at before heading to the car, climbing into the back.

"Thanks for the lift anyway, Stef." I stated and he shrugged. "Anything for a friend of the family." I looked out the window and waited for the inevitable fact that we had to go to this party. As soon we we pulled up after collecting Elena, I let them go first before I went in too, letting Stefan keep his keys in wherever he did in his tux.

"Mrs Lockwood, pleasure." She looked over to me and smiled a little, until she saw my headphones. "Can't you take them off for one evening? You don't have to listen to music all the time." She scolded but I shook my head. "I'm not listening to music, Mrs Lockwood. They cancel out sound. I have a disorder." I was getting sick of explaining it to people and she just smiled a tight little smile saying she wasn't happy with it.

"I know, I wish I could take them off too, to hear music for the first time in 20 years, but It's an illness of my brain, any loud noise makes me incredibly irritated and angry..." I explained before she nodded her head, her expression softening. "That's alright dear, come on in." I walked through the door and immediately went to walk around.

I was only half regretting this decision, mainly because well, I forgot how many people there would be and If there were bodies pressing past one another, then I might just lose my headphones. I soon found myself reading the original registry here, when Elena walked in beside me, Stefan behind her.

"It's the original registry," I stated, loving the amount of History that was in one house.

" _'The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.'_ Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" I saw the two names too and suddenly it all clicked in my head what they were. How could I have been so blind to it?

"The Original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." I internally sighed as Damon approached with his Date Caroline, where I just put on a false smile towards them both. "You look... incredibly thin tonight." Caroline stated to me and I rolled my eyes. "You also look incredibly fat tonight." I shot back and she immediately looked down on herself, looking annoyed at me.

Damon was also staring at me, his eyes looking hungry, and I could see it, the monster that lived within him. I knew now that I hadn't blacked out when Vicki went missing, no wonder the story didn't add up, what with Zach saying Stefan had brought me home, but me remembering that I had gone home and led on the bed. No to mention the fact I didn't remember the game where the animal attack had occurred. It all made sense now. Not to mention Zach called Stefan, Uncle. Which meant that Stefan was in fact older than 17. What had I heard Damon say one time. Hundred years? Were they that old? I shook off the feeling. They had wiped my memory, to make sure I wouldn't find out. But I had, and I knew it would be bad for me to let them know I had.

They were Vampires.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan explained but Damon shook his head. "It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena piped up and I glanced to her, Damon finally looking away from me. "Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline whined and Damon just hummed. "I wonder why he doesn't wanna dance with a bitch like you," I muttered quietly, glad Caroline didn't hear. I saw her mother downstairs and I would hate to be arrested for punching the Sheriff's daughter.

I saw the Ghost of a smile on Damon's lips as my gaze went from Caroline to the wall beside him where other stuff was. "Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena, taking note of how I didn't seem to have one. "I don't dance.." Stefan tried to tell her and Elena just looked a little shocked.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

I couldn't help but smile a bit at that, Damon really pissing Stefan off. "You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked and Elena just shrugged a bit. "It's up to Stefan." She stated, trying to keep out of it. "Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." I watched as she dragged him off. That's exactly what Damon wanted, if I was sort of correct, I remembered when he tried to kiss her. Was he using compulsion then? It didn't work because of Vervain, but Elena doesn't know either. However her necklace was new.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

Bullshit! I just wanted to yell it, but I kept my mouth shut, standing next to Elena. My arm hadn't been hurting me since it got cut, which I was happy about, but It just goes to show just how used to pain I really was.

"For what?" Elena asked and Damon sighed a bit. "It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Of course it did, I wouldn't be surprised if they were you. If you were Vampires, that made them around... 145 years old at least. Cause that's how long it's been since 1864.

My expression faltered a little and I realised. Damon looked around 24, making him around 169 years old, and Stefan, was younger, but he was definitely 17 to 18.. Maybe... This made him... around... 162.. at least?

Oh My God I was living with Vampires.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—" Damon continued and I nodded. "The Battle of Willow Creek."

"Right," He nodded and took a small breath. "I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Elena added in and I nodded a little. "What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

Damon's eyes hardened and I realised this must have been the Katherine they were on about. She was burned in the church with a bunch of others. I felt a small pang of sympathy for Damon. I mean If I was to lose someone I loved. I would be in pain too...

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena asked and Damon looked back at the registry. "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Elena nodded her head before realising she really should go. "Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so, too."

Elena decided to leave and I was left with Damon in the same room as me. "You okay?" He asked and I looked up at him, nodding my head. I had to pretend I didn't know anything about them. "You seemed to have something dawn on your when you were listening. What did you figure out?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"That I lost someone I loved too, and it hurts."

God that was a lie, please don't detect the lie...

He nodded his head before holding out his arm. "Care to dance?" I chuckled a bit and looked embarrassed. I mean he still scared me don't get me wrong, but it's a bit hard to be scared of someone when you have to pretend you don't remember anything. That was just how I worked. It made me very odd.

"I can't dance..." I mumbled and Damon laughed a bit. "You can't dance?" I shook my head and tapped my headphones. "They block out everything but voices... and Music voices don't mean much to me, they sound like they're just in pain, but I can't actually hear the music playing..." I stated and he chuckled again. "Come on then, I'll teach you."

I let him take my arm and lead me to the dance floor, where I felt completely out of place as he began to dance with me. I stated to feel more and more self conscious to the point I pulled back. "I cant.. I'm sorry I can't it feels so stupid... I.. I can't hear anything," He smiled a bit and allowed me to head for the drinks, where he took one for himself too.

I didn't look up, feeling ashamed and embarrassed of myself at the same time. "You know, you don't need to do that..." He noted as I played with my sleeves. "I'm not gonna bite." I smiled a bit, knowing the term meant differently. "I wouldn't let you _bite_ me anyway." I stated and he smirked. "Was that an invitation to try?"

Elena walked back up to us and I sipped the drink a bit, before we all headed out to find Stefan and Caroline, who were also by the bar, just a bit further down.

"What'd we miss?" Damon asked and Caroline practically pushed me away from Damon and closer to Stefan and Elena. I blinked a bit, but clenched my fist and counted to ten, keeping my glare on Caroline, making her shift uncomfortably. "We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" Stefan offered but Damon shook his head. Wait when did he finish his drink?

"No, thanks, I'll pass."

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena asked and Stefan nodded, "Absolutely." Before they both wondered off back into the mass of people. I watched after them sadly, wishing I could go dance and do things like that.

"Why don't you piss off too Da... Whatever the hell your name is." Caroline stated to me and I opened my mouth to retort. "Don't talk, please." Damon stated and I knew it was aimed at Caroline. No one wanted to hear her talk.

I watched as Stefan and Damon shared a glance at each other, Damon disappeared before Caroline glared at me. "Keep away from my boyfriend," before she headed off to follow him. I shrugged and left, heading outside to get some fresh air away from everyone else.

I really just needed it.

I watched as Damon dragged Caroline outside, looking pissed off before he turns her to face him. "Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, okay?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, okay? I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Damon smiled a little but I could see it was forced, as he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you."

I heard what he was saying and began my way over. "I swear I didn't say—" he cut her off by talking over her, and I quickened my pace. "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Unfortunately... I am so over you now." My eyes widened as he bit down on her neck, but almost immediately he dropped her, and dropped to the ground himself.

"What the hell?" He spotted me and his eyes darkened even more, that was until Stefan approached me and I was just staring with my mouth open, as though I didn't know what just happened. "You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers."

Stefan looked to me before looking apologetic and 'compelling' me, which I just faked again. "You grew tired and passed out. I took you home again. You will forget you saw this." I closed my eyes and made myself go limp, allowing Stefan to catch me as I 'dropped' to the ground.

What the Hell was I going to do now.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Dayana Sullivan_**

Damon had been stuck in the Cellar for three days now. I was starting to feel more relaxed now I knew he had gone, that I was safe, and I had been getting to know Zach too. We spent most of the days together when I wasn't at work.

I cuddled up to him on the sofa and traced his leg softly. "I feel so good since Damon left town," I mumbled and Zach smiled, kissing my hair a little. "Can I ask you a question?" Zach stated and I looked up at him nodding my head. "Why do you always wear long sleeved shirts?" I looked away from him embarrassed, before glancing around.

"Not here..." I took his hand and led him up to my room, where I lifted up my sleeves of my shirt as he shut the door. "What is it, Daya?" I turned to face him and showed him my arms, where there was now large yellow bruises on my arms. "Who did this?" he stated and took my hands, making me smile a little.

"It was.. my father... I had to get away.. he had been doing it since I was 6..." I mumbled and he pulled me into a hug. "It's no wonder you didn't have any money when I found you..." I nodded my head and we both sat on my bed. "My dad... he is very traditional... Women should clean, cook, be polite, use the proper terms when addressing someone, and any money they earn should go to the man of the house..." I explained to him, holding his hand gently.

"After mom left, he turned on me, by the time I was 15, I had been home-schooled for years because if the teacher was being paid enough, they wouldn't question all the bruises I had from my disciplines." I continued and Zach hugged me closer. "I spent ages giving him all the money, so when I got a new job, I lied about how much I was being paid. And I took whatever I could for myself..."

"And you used that money to come here..." I nodded my head and sighed.

"My Misophonia would have been normal, if it wasn't for him.." I stated and Zach looked down at me. "What do you mean?" He asked and I went silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to say it. "Basically, Misophonia, and those who have it can be incorporated back into hearing things because of this type of therapy. My dad however used to subject me to loud noises and violence..."

"So he turned you into the violent person you are whenever someone removes your headphones." I nodded my head and took in a small breath. "He made it so any noise if its over a certain decibel, sets me off, and he used to enjoy watching me have my violent episodes." I swallowed dryly, and played with my sleeve. "Which can last for hours..."

Zach sighed and hugged me close to him. "I also.. I can't get into a relationship Zach, I'm so sorry. I just.. I'm not comfortable with the idea of having a relationship just yet..." I explained and Zach just smiled into my hair. "It's okay, I understand, right now it's just a simple crush. Maybe we will get together one day, maybe we wont, but that's okay, because either way we will always be best friends..." I nodded my head and pulled back smiling at him.

We got up eventually and both headed downstairs, a smile on my face as I went to make us all some food. I could hear Stefan talking about Damon with Zach, but quite frankly I chose to ignore most of it other than this one thing.

 _Stay out of the basement._

I can understand that, I mean if that's where they were keeping him, then so be it, I won't get in the way of it. I wasn't needed at work today, so I basically just cleaned up the house, washing away any plates needed. The Dinner I had on would take hours to cook, and since it was only morning, I had plenty of time to get everything done before everyone came home.

Hours passed and I watched Zach go down into the basement, I wanted to follow him, but the moment that I was going to, Stefan walked into the door and I realised that It was now the end of school. I gave him a warm smile and he looked around, heading for the kitchen. "Smells good Daya," Why had everyone taken to calling me that?

"Thanks, there's enough for you if you want to have some?" I asked him but he shook his head. "I have to meet Elena at 4, need to discuss somethings with her." he explained as he walked back into the living room, watching me as I cleaned. "You know you don't have to do that right?" I nodded my head and looked back at him.

"Can't help it. Cleaning calms me.." I chuckled and Stefan shook his head in disbelief. "It's all I ever did growing up Stef, It's more of a calming agent than anything else.." He nodded, understanding it a little before he must have heard something and excused himself.

Minutes later, Zach came up with Stefan right behind him, but Zach was rubbing his throat. "Zach, what is it with you and your throat." I moaned and he just chuckled a bit. "I guess things just get wrapped around it." I shook my head at his reply before moving over to him and checking his throat.

"You'll be fine, just make sure you're careful from now on, If I could make a guess, it seems like someone is strangling you."

The room went silent and I realised I have made a fatal mistake. "Why do you say that?" Stefan looked at me suspiciously and I looked at the floor. "I know what it looks like..." I grumbled but none of them heard. "What was that?"

"Because I know what it looks like."

I said it a little louder this time and Zach just looked upset while Stefan looked confused. "And how would you know what it looks like?" He asked and I shook my head, Stefan went to press but Zach stopped him, making him back off.

"Don't you have to meet Elena?" Zach reminded him before Stefan realised and rushed off to go meet her. I poured us a bowl each of the stew before settling down at the table. "When you told us you knew what it looked like, what did you mean?" He asked as I took a spoonful of stew. "My dad..." Those two words were all Zach needed to hear before he dropped the subject and we ate in silence.

I kept hearing someone calling in my head, but I could blatantly ignore it. I think it was the fact I always carried the vervain on me that allowed me to. Especially since I had a feeling it was Damon. After finishing my food, I yawned, rubbing my eyes making Zach laugh. "You've worn yourself out..." I shrugged a bit before starting to wash up the bowls while Zach made us some drinks.

"Thanks for showing me vervain, it tasted incredible in a cocoa." I chuckled and he smiled passing it over to me as I dried my hands off. "So what now?" I looked over to the clock and sighed. "I need to sleep. I'm exhausted and usually this only happens after an episode... but it's happened to me twice already and both times I don't remember the night before." Zach nodded as though he understood. "It's fine, if you need me you know where my room is." I smiled and hugged him gently before finishing off the cocoa and heading up the stairs to my bedroom.

But I couldn't help but falter and stop outside Damon's door. I pushed the door open and walked inside, taking in how big the bedroom was. It was huge. Not to mention the bed he had was humongous as well, it looked like you could fit three single beds to it. That was how big it was.

I moved around a little and took note of how his bathroom seemed to be equally as big, bigger than a normal bathroom. I run my fingers over the sheets before seeing he had books in stacks around the place. It was nice to see the little side of Damon that was actually human. Plus as I looked, I found out he actually had the twilight books, and that there was a bookmark sticking out of it.

Ironic really. A Vampire reading about Vampires...

I headed out again as though I had never been in there before going into my room, changing into my pyjamas and falling asleep on my fairly large bed too.

I woke up sometime in the afternoon the next day, I had never slept late before. I guess I was just exhausted. It feels like this is the only non compelled sleep I've had since arriving here. And Not to mention its only been a few weeks too. I changed into some better clothes and headed down the stairs, opting to take a shower later on tonight when I really needed it.

I walked into the living room but froze mid yawn when I saw Caroline.

She pushed open the door that lead down to the cellar and I knew. Damon hadn't only tried calling me, he called Caroline too and now she was in his grasp. I headed to the cellar quickly, following her down the stairs until I found myself in a place I had never actually been before.

"Damon?"

"Damon?"

"Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" She looked through the hole in the door and stared at Damon who must have been lying in there. "Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please."

"Caroline... Come on..." I told her moving closer slowly.

"You bit me."

"You liked it. Remember?"

I shook my head and got about halfway to where Caroline was. "Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" she asked and I shook my head, this was not the time to figure this out!

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do."

"What am I about to do?"

"No!" I lunged forwards as Zach reached the top of the stairs, but it was too late, Caroline had undone the cell lock. "No! Get out of here. Run! Run!" I grabbed Caroline's hand and ran up the stairs with her, pushing her ahead of me. "Go Caroline!" I called to her before I heard the snap of a neck and I just stared at Damon as he dropped Zach, his eyes landing on me.

I bolted, following Caroline as we ran down the halls. "Go!" I called to her, hoping she would make her way outside before Damon could follow us. Caroline kept running but I wasn't so lucky, Damon managed to grab me and I screamed as he bit down on my neck.

I struggled against him and managed to grab the vervain from my pocket before putting it on his face. Damon cried out and dropped me and I tried running up the stairs, to get to my room, at least then I could call Stefan.

My heart pounding in my chest, I ran as quick as I could, taking the stairs two at a time, before Damon grabbed my leg and dragged me back down them before I had even got halfway. I kicked out at him and screamed but he vamped me against the wall, knocking off my headphones.

I felt dizzy as he growled, but that was all it took to make me go rigid in his arms, making him look at me confused. Seconds went by and Damon just looked at me confused before my eyes locked on his and I gave a large smile.

I leant closer to him, as though I was about to kiss him, which caught him off guard, before I sunk my own teeth into his neck, drawing blood from the wound. He grunted and tried to get me off but I latched on and began to kick at him.

He pulled me off him eventually, his wound slowly healing before I lunged for him again and tried to hurt him. He threw me back and I hit the wall, before he grabbed my headphones and stuck them on me, holding them there for a while before I came back to who I was, still looking dizzy. "You have a lot to answer for missy," he told me before he lifted me off the ground and bit down on my neck again.

I found myself stumbling around by a grave yard, Damon a little distance behind me, when I spotted Vicki. "Help..." I mumbled, holding my neck. "You don't look so good..." Vicki stated before she saw the bite on my neck. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I got you, I got you. It's ok. It's ok." She said to me as she caught me, while my legs gave out.

Damon stumbled here too, looking as though he finally found me. "You found her, oh thank god for that..." he got closer and helped Vicki support me before he forced her to let go of me and bit on her neck, his hand around her mouth as he began to drink from her.

He dropped her to the floor before looking back at me, making me look upset. "You.. are going to be a fun little pet." he muttered before coming closer, biting his wrist and forcing it to my lips, making me drink from him. I struggled at first, but eventually swallowed his blood as it went down my throat. I coughed a little, but began to feel better when he pulled his wrist back from my lips.

He compelled me to stand by the car, my vervain wasn't with me anymore, as he began to attack the other's at the cemetery too, biting down on them and practically draining them of everything before he eventually wiped his lips and looked up at me.

"You know, Dayana, you we're always different. You never seemed to judge. I knew you figured out what we were, Stefan was never good at compulsion, but you over heard us, figured it out on your own, even with the vervain..." He smirked as he poured alcohol onto the bodies be had piled up in one go. "It's a good thing I plan to keep you around..."

I looked away from him before he moved back over to me, before taking a mobile phone from the floor.

"Cheer up, I'm not gonna bite." He grinned before stroking my cheek.

Oh God, someone help...


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hey guys, so sorry I haven't been online to post! So I'm giving you 2 chapters to read! I'm on holiday! So I'm so glad that I can finally get on to give you some more of the story. So happy with the reviews I have had so far, thank you all. Hope you enjoy the chapters xx_**

 ** _Dayana Sullivan_**

I stayed where I was upon the request of Damon. We were still in the Cemetery and it was pitch black, which meant, as I gathered that Damon was only able to come out at this time. Mainly because his ring was gone. I had remembered when I first met Damon, how Stefan panicked when his ring was gone, and how Damon mentioned the sun rising in a few hours.

It all made sense now. Everything.

"I want my ring."

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"

It was a one sided conversation, but I presumed he was talking with Stefan.

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart." I heard Damon threaten and my heart raced. "Oh and Dayana says hello by the way, don't you Daya?" I nodded my head a little, and played with my sleeves, wishing that I had decided to go out that day, and that I could take it all back.

"Stefan wishes to know if you're okay?"

I shook my head but Damon smirked. "Yeah, she's fine. Hanging out with me."

"Just get it." I heard him threaten before he hung up and went over to Vicki, taking a swig of the beer before pouring it over her. She coughed and groaned a bit, waking up slowly, but she never actually regained consciousness.

"You just don't wanna die, do you?"

We were back at the boarding house now and Stefan wasn't here, which was just my luck. Vicki was on the sofa in the lounge, While I was just fidgeting unable to stay still longer than a few seconds.

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damn it."

Damon left the third voicemail in a while, and I couldn't stop looking at the curtains, especially since if I opened them, Damon couldn't get me until Nightfall. I swallowed dryly for a moment, going to head to the kitchen, but Damon vamped in front of me, making me jump back in fright, my heart racing heavily.

"Aw, don't get blood on the couch!"

He moved away from me and went up to Vicki, taking the cardigan he forced me to take off and used it as a way to stop the blood getting onto the couch. "Well, you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this." I watched as he bit his wrist and fed it to her, where she struggled at first but eventually gave up, just like I did.

"Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it."

I had no idea how long it had been since Vicki woke up, but what I knew is that there she was Dancing in the living room to music I couldn't hear having the time of her life. I was exhausted having been up for nearly a full day, but Damon wouldn't let me sleep. "Oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?" I swallowed dryly, I knew just what he had given her, and how it effected her, I mean she could feel so revitalized. I mean I did.

Guess it was the blood for you. "Some blood. You loved it." Damon stated, taking a small swig of a glass of bourbon he had created. I was too scared to actually go anywhere, so I ended up sitting in the corner, my legs to my chest trying to ignore how much this reminded me of my old home.

I closed my eyes as I saw Damon bite his wrist and hold it for Vicki, where she held out hers too. I didn't want to see this. I didn't want to feel this way.

 _"Dayana! Get down here now!" I heard my father call from downstairs and I got up quickly and headed down them. "Yes sir?" I asked him and he pointed to the kitchen. "Do you think that is an acceptable Manner to have My kitchen?"_

 _I looked at it again and realised there was one, and only one plate, in the sink._

 _"No sir," I stated and he slapped me. "Then do what you're supposed to do! And clean it up!"_

 _I hurriedly did what he asked me to before he grabbed me by the hair, making me gasp out as the pain shot through me and he dragged me back up the stairs to my bedroom. It wasn't really much of a room, it was mainly a mattress on the floor and chains from the wall, maybe a blanket if I was lucky._

 _He threw me against the wall before grabbing the chains and clipping the metal collar around my neck, making me whimper a bit. "You know what happens if I don't like something." He stated before he took off my headphones. "Now Dance!"_

 _I went rigid and he moved away from me before my eyes locked on him and within seconds I was trying to claw at him, scrambling to grab him, but every time I tried, I ended up coming up short because of the length of the chain._

 _"Come get me Bitch!" he yelled before punching my stomach as I tried to lunge for him again. Nothing deterred me, I kept trying and it continued like this for hours until he finally got bored and kicked me back against the wall, using his foot to hold me there as he put my headphones back on, not even waiting for me to calm down before he left the room._

I gasped awake and nearly screamed when I saw Damon was directly in front of me, crouched to where I was led against the wall. I scrambled to get away, my body shaking at the vivid nightmare of a memory that I had. "What the hell was that?" he asked and I didn't answer my heart just racing in my chest.

I realised Vicki had already gone, which left me alone with Damon, who got closer to me as I got to my feet. "No.. No please..." I looked panicked, holding out my arms, tears falling down my face. "Please..." I was shaking violently, my entire body trembling from the nightmare.

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked me again and I just started crying. Making him look startled. "Please... don't hurt me..." I flinched when he reached up to stroke my cheek before he pulled my sleeves up, seeing the bruising on my arms.

"Where else?" He growled and I whimpered a little. "Please..."

He cupped my face and made me look him in the eye. "Where else are you hurt?" I immediately answered him, despite not wanting to. "Everywhere... but it was mostly mentally." I was trying harder not to just break down, Zach was the only one who knew this and here Damon was, slowly unraveling me.

He wiped my eyes and I sniffed a little, before he slowly took my headphones off, making me try to stop him. "You're okay..." he softly spoke, as though he knew that was the only way I could hear the sound.

I expected to hear music too, but that apparently seemed turned off and I was just standing here, Damon holding my headphones as I tried hard not to cry. "Please don't do it..." I whispered, thinking he was just going to yell and make me have an episode.

"What do you have?" he asked me, still keeping his voice low. "M.. Misophonia... hatred... of.. loud noises..." Damon shook his head. "No that has a treatment and doesn't involve violent outbursts..." He confessed, why did he even know that?

"I know... b.. but he conditioned me.. t... to react that way... I can't stop it." Damon sighed a little before putting them back on and letting my wipe my eyes, to calm myself down. "With me," he took my arm and I realised Night had begun to fall.

I blinked and one moment we were in the living room and the next we were standing outside Elena's house, and he knocked on the door. I was still shaking from my nightmare, looking pale and unsteady on my feet when Elena answered the door and tried to shut it immediately.

Damon used his spare hand to hold it open. "Jeremy, go upstairs." Elena ordered her brother who just noticed me. "No..." I nodded my head giving him a weak smile before he sighed and went up the stairs, where Damon spoke up.

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up."

Elena's eyes landed on me and then at how pale I was. "Stay away from me, come on Dayana." Damon kept hold of my arm and I stayed by his side. "Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?"

Damon pushed into the Hallway and I stayed behind him, allowing him to hold my arm, not even bothering to struggle anymore. "What did you do to her?" Elena asked, eyeing me again where I was barely focusing on anything around me. "Nothing, now Where's Stefan?"

"Out Looking for Vicki." She finally confessed before glaring at Damon. "Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." Damon stated, being short and to the point with his answer before Elena crossed her arms.

"Did you thank Katherine?"

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?" Damon just pursed his lips, "I got enough." I was fed up with this already, my mind reeling and I felt like I was shutting down. "Daya?" Elena asked and Damon looked at me, "She's fine."

"Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house." Damon gave her a grin before he looked back at me, seeing me barely looking like I was here.

"Now where would Stefan be?"

Damon disappeared from Elena's house, dragging me with him until we reached the Cemetery again, where he had previously killed the druggies. "Stay here and stay quiet." He told me and that's when he disappeared and I heard the cry of someone before a thud as he hit the ground.

I walked out and saw Damon crouched by Stefan, digging his fingers into Stefan's chest making him groan in pain. "It's wood. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me." He stood back up again and held out his hand. "My ring?"

Stefan reached into his pocket, still in pain before Damon took his ring and put it back on. There was a sickly sound of someone feeding before we all looked and realised Vicki was drinking from Logan Fell, a news reporter. "No! No! Vicki!" Stefan said as he stood up. "I'm sorry," Vicki stated before she disappeared from everyone's view as she rushed away.

"Oops.." Damon pulled an 'oh well' face before he picked up a watch, which looked a lot like a compass. "Get out of here Stefan," he looked over to his brother who went to grab for me. "You leave her, I'll deal with her."

"Don't you dare kill her."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Not a chance." Stefan vamped off and Damon smiled a bit, pocketing the watch before he came over to me again. "You really do not look well." I looked up at him and he picked me up, making me rest my head on his shoulder. "Let's get you home..."

I closed my eyes for a second and found myself in my room again, Damon helping me to change into some pyjamas, leaving my underwear on as he pulled on a shirt for me and helped me into my pyjama trousers. "You really need to get a good night sleep," he noted and I shook my head as he sat down on my bed, leaving me to try and sit up properly.

"Do you always have your headphones on?" I nodded my head and rubbed my eyes as Damon chose to lie beside me. "You know, I feel sorry for you, whatever you went through must have been incredibly traumatic..." he looked me in the eyes.

"But you know what. You'll make it. Because that's what everyone does." He smiled, and for the first time, I actually believed it, it seemed so real, so sincere. "Why are you being nice to me?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Maybe because I love your personality."

He moved a stray curl out my face before speaking again. "I want you to sleep now Dayana, sleep and just get past what has happened today. Just sleep and be better in the morning." My eyes began to close and my head drooped to the side where it ended up on his shoulder before I felt myself get led down and I passed out into what was once again, a compelled sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: This is an updated version of Chapter 9 that I had written. Thanks to a lovely reviewer who helped me realise that I had made a few mistakes. Thank you x_**

 ** _Dayana Sullivan_**

I woke up the next day and Immediately felt a lot different, and so much better. Damon hadn't wiped my mind last night, just allowed me to move on from what had transpired and so far, it felt fantastic. I headed into the bathroom and took a shower, washing away any grime or blood that had been left. I had gotten no wounds anymore.

The gash that Jeremy had given me that one time was gone, and the bruises were fading, I felt a lot more confident about myself now. I got out the shower and dried myself, before going into my room and changing into a red vest top and a pair of blue jeans. No more hiding, I didn't need to.

I attached a small chain to my jeans before I headed out, hearing voices in Stefan's room. The chain was there so If I ever got nervous, I would be able to play with it, just like I used to play with my sleeved. "Morning Stefan, Damon, Vicki." I paused for a moment.

"Hello Vicki..."

She stared at me and Stefan grabbed her shoulder, while Damon just lounged on the side a glass of bourbon in his hand with a paper. "Hey no snacking on the resident here," I warned her and Stefan gave me a suspicious look. "Oh come on Stefy Boy! I already know, I've known since you compelled me in my room. Mental note, check me for vervain first."

Stefan's expression went from suspicion to shock as I continued. "Look you guys weren't very secretive about it... I mean most of your _'private'_ conversations, I actually over heard," I continued and moved around closer to Damon, doing a wide circle of Vicki since she appeared to be new to all this.

"Let me think, Damon mentioned something about Vervain, Then so did Zach, and I slowly pieced it together and ended up keeping a small sprig of it in my pocket." I finished explaining and Stefan nodded. "You don't have to be scared of us."

I chuckled. "Scared? Scared? Oh God no, not of you two, not even of Vicki here, I've had a hell of a lot worse." My expression darkened before I took Damon's glass of bourbon and downed it in one go and before he could even complain I had punched him in the face.

"That was for killing the only guy I've ever liked."

He rubbed his jaw and looked back at me, eventually moving his hand. "You didn't need to do that..." I shrugged and punched him again, his nose snapping. "That was for biting me and making me have an episode." He gripped his nose and grumbled grumpily before picking up the newspaper he had also dropped as I hit him.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you Daya," Stefan suggested and I shrugged. "Oh well, I gave up on really living years and years ago. I gave up on life... what when I was... 7." I stated to him, looking him in the eye.

"You got a great swing," Damon growled and I gave him an innocent smile.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" Vicki asked and I poured me and Damon another glass to drink from, I know what he had done to me, but right now, I was on cloud 9, and was willing to push past most of it. "Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan explained and I passed Damon the glass, drinking from mine too.

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up." Damon stated after a little while, putting the paper down, watching me in case I was to take another swing at hiim. "What is that?" Vicki asked about the compass and I looked a little intrigued too. It seemed... magical. "This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" Damon finished by talking to Stefan who just shrugged.

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?"

"We should all be worried." He exclaimed and I downed the rest of my drink, "Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki kept staring at me as she spoke and I sighed. "If she attacks me I will kill her." They both looked at me as though I had grown another head. "Look, I'm a woman who has put up with way too much shit in just 14 years... Give me a break. Or I will break something myself."

"Like my nose..."

Damon was grumpy, and I laughed, unable to stop myself, even though I knew his nose was already fixed. "Here." Stefan stated as he came in with a glass of blood. Though I highly doubted it was human because even Damon looked disgusted. "What is it?"

"It's what you're craving,"

Damon make a sound like a short laugh before he spoke. "Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?" He used the short nickname making Stefan give him a look before I settled down on the sofa, away from Damon but away from Vicki too.

"What is it?" Vicki repeated and I sighed. "Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" I asked making Damon smile at me. _No, don't do that, I'm allowed to make jokes, you can't find them funny_. "See she gets it!" Stefan sighed and I just rolled my eyes, I knew this wasn't me but right now, I was pissed off with the world and the fact that I was still being haunted by nightmares of my father, so I was definitely going to take it out on everyone else.

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan pushed Vicki to do it and Damon shook his head. "She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." He explained and Vicki looked up at him. "Yeah, why can't I have the people blood?"

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki." I mimicked Stefan's voice and he glared making me shrug. "Look, you don't have to kill to feed, if you had to kill to feed, I would be dead as mop-head here decided he was going to attack me too." I gestured to Damon who just looked at me. "Mop head?" I shrugged again.

"God that's as worse as being called Dude."

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay?" Stefan argued. "It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity."

I clicked my tongue, and Damon spoke up. "Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase." I liked that, you could shorten it to _S.E.E._ Snatch. Eat. Erase. Simple as that.

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are." Vicki looked like she was getting pissed off with Stefan and pushed past him, heading for me, where I got to my feet ready to stop her if she was going to grab me.

"Fucking try it." I growled at her making her pause. "Okay, count deepak. I am outta here." Damon said to Stefan before he also got up. "Count me in too, Damon," I stated and grabbed my bag from the side. "I need to get outta here." I headed down the stairs first, allowing Damon to follow behind me just as the doorbell went.

Opening the door, I came face to face with Elena, who just looked at me a little shocked, wondering why the hell Damon was right behind me. "Is Stefan here?" She asked and I nodded my head, letting Damon start explaining first. "Yep!"

I chuckled at his response and he nudged me a bit, I guess maybe he hoped we could get on, I don't know. "Where is he?" She asked and Damon sighed. "And good morning to you, little Miss 'I'm on a mission'." He stated and I laughed this time, earning a look from Elena like she believed I was under his control. "How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?"

"He's Damon, he's probably done a lot worse." I stated, shocking myself that I was standing up for the arrogant prick, while Damon just smiled. "Couldn't have put it better myself," he continued afterwards. "And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" he asked and Elena shrugged, "If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." She stated confidently and I shook my head.

"Yes, you would."

"But I'm not."

"Not yet," Damon smiled sweetly before she asked the question again. "Where's Stefan?"

"He's upstairs singing 'the rain in Spain'. Knock yourself out." I stated and headed out, Damon following behind. "Where you wanna go then?" he asked me and I shrugged. "Let's go get drunk at the grill." He smiled and patted my back. "You are a very smart lady."

Being at the Grill was brilliant. Trying not to hold a grudge felt a little good, and it really did feel good to have someone by my side, whether it be drinking or talking, it just felt normal, something I really wanted to feel. Not that it mattered, he was listening in to a conversation he had over heard and I wasn't about to interrupt him until he started to talk to me again. "Well that's interesting." He muttered and I glanced at him. "What is?" I asked him, already on my fourth shot of Vodka and I wasn't even feeling it. Well, that's a lie, I could feel a little buzz.

"The Mayor and his Wife are the ones who know about the little compass..." We paid for our drinks and He got up, helping me to my feet. "You are a very fun girl to be with, even if you can't hear music. I would definitely love to be able to drink more."

"Drinking buddies!" I cheered a little before chuckling and headed back to his car. Going back to the boarding house was a bore, but there was a party going on tonight I think, a Halloween thing at the High School. I didn't feel like going, but oh well, maybe I would.

We got back home eventually and me and Damon went separate ways. I went to go grab myself a glass of hot cocoa to combat the buzz of the alcohol. Damon, however had decided he wanted to go find out what music was playing in the house, whereas I had absolutely no idea it was even there.

I saw Damon head outside with Vicki in tow and I really had to see this play out. Following them, I stood leaning against the brick wall, sipping my cocoa on this cool day watching as Damon tried to teach her the ropes. "Come on Vicki, live a little, no pun intended." She vamped and disappeared, leaving me to laugh and Damon to just look at me. "Uh... My bad..."

Stefan come out, and glowered at Damon before he also vamped off and I shook my head. "Wanna go to the Halloween party with me?" I asked him and he shrugged. "Depends, what's gonna be there?" I pursed my lips and began to think. "Alcohol and warm bodies pulsing with blood?" Those were the only two options that I could come up with.

"How have you gone from the girl who was terrified to the girl who just doesn't give a fuck?"

"You compelled me to be fine with everything that's happened lately. I'm living life to the fullest since I've been a house wife for the last 14 years.." I explained before we headed inside again. "Well. I'm going to the Grill again, see if I can find out what Mrs Lockwood knows about Vampires, and see if I can compel her, wanna come or wanna stay here?"

I thought about it. "If I can drink from your alcohol here. That would be fantastic." He smirked and shook his head. "Knock yourself out, just not all the bourbon." Damon vamped away leaving me to my thoughts alone, before I realised. I really didn't want to be alone.

I headed inside once again and began to do what I had gained as a habit over the years; cleaning. So I went around, making sure things were tidy and in the right place, before I decided to pop down to the baseent as well, making sure the vervain supply down here was still growing fine

I missed Zach, I missed talking to him and feeling happy in his arms when we sat down to read books. I missed the smell and the way he made a gorgeous cup of cocoa. Letting off a sad sigh, I chose to try not to remember it, heading up the stairs again before settling down on the sofa with a book, one that I had started a few days ago but never really had the time to finish.

Darkness soon began to fill the room and I turned the lamp on, yawning slightly as I found myself drifting where I sat, half awake when I heard someone walk inside, giving a chuckle. "You need to learn you have a bed," I heard Damon speak but I was already falling asleep in his arms, exhaustion setting in.

"Night, Dayana."

I felt the soft bed beneath my back and then a blanket get placed over the top of me before someone left, shutting my door behind them. I smiled and shifted a little, to get more comfortable before I fell asleep, dreaming of a good life ahead of me.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N; Another re-written chapter. Thanks again for the feedback on what I have done wrong x_**

 ** _Dayana Sullivan_**

I woke up and headed down into a silent home. It had taken me nearly a month now to realise I hadn't actually gotten any friends, and no one really wanted to hang out with me. I pursed my lips before pouring myself some alcohol, just as Damon walked in.

"A Day drinker, my kind of person!" he called and I couldn't help but laugh, turning to face him. "I haven't really gotten anything else I wanna do," I told him and downed the glass, watching as he headed upstairs, where I followed to go to my room, when I spotted a girl lying in Stefan's bed, sleeping soundly. So Damon put his finger to his lips and led down next to her.

"Boo." He says when she wakes, but all she does it groan at him. "Hello Lexi. What an unexpected surprise." Damon stated and I lean in the doorway just watching this unfold. "Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to high school." She muttered, lying on her side using her arm to prop her up. "How long are you here for?" Damon asked and she just rolled her eyes.

"Just for Stefan's B-Day."

"Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see _me?"_ Damon asked and pretended to sound hurt. Lexi gave a snort at that which also made me laugh, so far, I was liking her. "That's it Damon. After a century I finally realize death means nothing without you. Do me." She put her spare hand on my chest over her heart and fluttered her eyes at him.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

Damon was faking hurt now and sounded like a child. "Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person." Lexi retorted and Damon shrugged, "Because I'm a vampire."

"But you're only the bad parts."

"Teach me to be good." Damon leaned in closer and Lexi just gripped his throat, squeezing it and choking him. "Hey now, come on..." She ignored me and smiled at Damon sweetly. "I'm older and that means stronger." she stated and Damon wheezed out a sorry. "Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you. And _you know I can do it_." I chuckled a bit when Damon murmured a Yeah, before Lexi, let go, got up and strode off, heading past me.

I didn't ever expect to see Damon backing down from someone.

"Bravo Damon, you have already pissed off an older vampire and it's not even," I checked the time. "10am."

He shook his head. "I gotta delivery to make to the Sheriff's department. A supply of vervain, you coming with me?" he asked and I looked down at myself. "Give me like 5 minutes and I'll be ready." I told him and he nodded his head. I wanted to get out more, unfortunately it had to be with him for now, oh well, I knew I could make the most of any situation.

I came out, dressed completely different, with a black leather Jacket on top of deep blue jeans, not to mention the dark blue vest top I had on underneath. "You my dear, look so much better when you aren't hiding yourself." I chuckled and we both headed off downstairs, where I climbed into Damon's car, the box of vervain on my lap.

"You're supplying them with Vervain? Why?" I asked him and he just shrugged. "Zach used to do it, we have to keep up appearances," he pulled up outside the Police Station at first and Took the box. "We will head to the grill in a bit, just stay here a moment."

I waited patiently for Damon to come out of the grill and he climbed back in to his car looking over to me. "She's thinking of checking in on the new people in town, that makes you a prime suspect until I can tide over this Vampire problem, okay?" I nodded my head and led back in the chair, feeling relaxed.

"I can handle it, as long as they don't try to take my headphones off."

We pulled up at the grill eventually and I climbed out my car, that was however, when we ended up running into Caroline. "Oh look, anorexia and dungeon boy." She exclaimed, making me give her an angry look, my hand clenched. "I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me, and I will be damned if you think.."

She trailed off as Damon began to compel her, "Oh my god where have you been? It's really good to see you. You however, anorexia, not so much." She sneered and I looked to Damon. "Really? Thanks for that by the way, I really like being called anorexia.." I glared at him, feeling a pang of hurt as I remembered the names I used to get called. "What you expect me to remember everything?" He retorted, making me feel even more agitated.

"You wanna throw a party here at the grill tonight." He told Caroline when we had finished speaking and I just crossed my arms a bit, trying to think of something else that I can do, where I didn't have to hang around him. "Oh, why don't you do it?" She asked before I moved away, heading inside the Grill, going over to the bar and sitting down, rubbing my temples.

After a few moments, I noticed that Damon had disappeared, leaving me here before I ordered a drink, wanting a whiskey, and rolling my neck, my eyes closed. "So, are you alone? Or have you been ditched?" The familiar voice brought me out my thoughts before I saw Tyler sitting beside me.

"Back off buddy boy, not in the mood for you, especially if you're gonna be cruel to me." I warned him and he didn't look impressed, so I stood up, prepared to go to the bathroom, once I had downed my drink, finishing it in one gulp.

"Look Tyler," I stated as he too got up before he pushed me against the bar, trapping me there with his body. "Listen to me, I do not care for you and I never will," I stated and pushed him back, making him look annoyed. "I will punch you, do not think I wont." He tried again to kiss and this time I did push him back, and I socked him square in the jaw, where he grunted and stumbled backwards. Drunk kid, how the hell does that happen when he's underage?

Watching him go, I realised I had probably made a huge mistake by hitting him, but in the moment, it seemed like a good idea, especially since he was technically assaulting me.

Hours passed and I continued to spend my time at the Grill, talking to a few others sitting around the bar and watching people playing Pool, that was until Damon came back and forced me to play darts with him, drinking more and more until I nearly hit the person closest, unable to focus on the board anymore. "You know you are so drunk right?" He called to me, the music blaring around us. I laughed and spoke, my speech a little slurred, "I guessed, it would explain why there is two of you!" He laughed and I stumbled a bit, but he caught me with ease, making sure I stayed up, and that was when Caroline decided to join.

"Amazing party right?"

"Glad you thought of it." I grumbled and she glared at me, making me sober up a lot more than I would've, just in case I needed to kick her ass. "Well, are you having a good time?" She asked and Damon looked at her as I tried to pull away, but he refused to let go of me. "Do you have my crystal?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then I'm not having a good time."

I eventually managed to pull away from Damon, sitting down funnily on one of the chairs close by as I tried to fully sober up, shaking my head as I spotted Lexi, trying to focus on which one was her and which one was the double. When I felt good enough, I managed to stumble to the bar, ordering myself a water in hopes of sobering up before bed.

Grabbing the bottle of water, I noticed Bonnie looking around, so I clambered to my feet, drinking most of the water in one go before I even got close to her. "Hey, Bonnie, I just really wanted to ask you a question?" She looked up at me and realised I was a little tipsy. "Okay... if it's a drunk thing, no thanks."

"No." I laughed, "I'm a lot less tipsy than I was.." She smiled a bit and seemed to relax. "I just wanted to know why Damon keeps going on about your necklace... I mean, It looks cool and everything, so I just wanted to see it for myself up close. It seems cool. Lot of History." I giggled a bit, remembering how someone had told me it had shocked Caroline, just the idea of that was funny to me.

Bonnie appeared a little suspicious, but eventually felt that she could trust me, so she pulled it out from under her shirt and showed it to me. I slowly reached out, expecting to feel a jolt when I touched it but all I felt was the smooth cold amber stone that was set into it. "It's a little ugly, but it must mean a lot to your family." I smiled at her before running my thumb over it, like I was cleaning it.

I jumped and dropped the necklace, watching as it fell against Bonnie's chest again, where she looked a little panicked. "What? What is it?"

I shook my head and just laughed at myself, running a hand through my hair. "God I think I need to go home... I just saw a face in it." Bonnie laughed as well before I wrapped my arms around her in a sideways hug. "Sorry everyone is being an ass lately, It's not their fault." I whispered into her ear before pulling back, seeing her eyes light up as they used to.

"Have a good night, Bonnie." Heading out, I caught sight of Damon coming out an alley way, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he caught me looking at him and he flashed a fang filled grin at me, and headed back inside the Grill.

I chose to just stand outside for a little bit, just wanting to get some kind of fresh air, that was until I heard the scream of a woman, and looked around sharply, pinpointing it to the alley that Damon had previously been in.

 _Did he not kill his snack? Or at least erase their memory?_

I rushed down there, taking the steps two at a time before I reached the woman, unhurt, but her boyfriend, or who I presumed was her boyfriend, was a mess, his throat torn open. "Ma'am.. Ma'am, follow me.." I slowly led her up the stairs again, holding her as she shook and cried.

A deputy come over and I looked around keeping my voice low. "We have an animal attack down the alley way, call it in. I think it's still around." I tried to hint to him what I meant, I was sure they knew I knew, they had to, and if they didn't then they sure did now.

It didn't take long for Sheriff Forbes to arrive, and I sighed a little, still comforting the young woman, a deputies coat over her shoulder. "We've had an attack, the woman said she saw who it was," I told Liz eventually, letting the deputy take over from me.

"I know about a lot of the things that goes on here." I pulled her to one side. "With Zach gone, he left Damon in charge of it all, and in return Damon told me all about it," She nodded her head and glanced around. "Don't worry about it. Wait by my car, I'm going to follow the witness in and find this monster."

I nodded and followed her orders, watching her as she walked away, talking to the woman. It felt good sometimes to help, I mean I didn't trust Damon, but I could have a laugh with him, which was the important thing, as long as I remembered not to let him backstab me.

Sheriff Forbes eventually came out with a deputy, dragging Lexi between them and towards the car I was stood at. I looked around quick, lifting the back of the car so it was open for them to shove her in, and heading over to them, hoping to help.

I tried to help them, but Lexi woke up, throwing us all back, making me yelp as I hit the Cruiser, slamming my head onto the back before I hit the floor, shaking my head in pain and staring at Lexi as she was riddled with wooden bullets, none of them seemingly working.

But then Damon showed up, moved past the Sheriff and straight for Lexi, shoving a stake into her heart, where I watched as she began to turn veiny and grey, before she eventually dropped to the floor.

I slowly clambered to my feet, a deputy helping me as I touched the back of my head, feeling a small wet patch there, and knowing I was bleeding. "Fuck..." I muttered before watching as Damon and Liz spoke to one another, looking over at me before Damon grabbed the now dead Lexi and shoved her into the back of the car, shutting the lid over the top of her.

"Why..?" I asked him, knowing full well Stefan wouldn't be happy with this, and that Damon deserved every bit of hate that Stefan held towards him, that I held towards him. He was the monster, not Lexi. I felt sick. I had never seen someone die before, especially not a vampire. I had seen dead bodies, like the boyfriend that Damon had killed. I knew I was looking a bit pale, my eyes still focused on where Lexi had dropped before I felt tears fill my eyes.

 _Maybe I wasn't cut out for this life..._

"It's my diabolical plan."

I shook my head again and Damon pulled me closer, turning me around as fast as he dared to, before he prodded the back of my head gently, making me hiss in pain and try to move away from him. "It's not that bad, nothing a little blood wont fix." He whispered before Liz moved over to us both, nodding at me, as if to say, _Can I speak to Damon, alone?_

I headed away, walking towards the Grill once more, hoping to find Stefan, but the moment I disappeared out of sight, I was shoved up against a wall, Stefan looking very angry and like he was about to snap.

"You and Damon killed Lexi?!"

I striggled and tried to push him off of me. "Get off of me! No I didn't! I had no idea he would do that!" I yelled at Stefan, managing to push him away, breathing heavily and looking pissed myself.

The drive back to the Boarding house was silent, Stefan looking like he was close to either crying to tearing out his hair, while I just sat in silence, trying not to mess with my head a little too much. Once the car pulled up, I walked past, heading upstairs towards my room in order to try and clean the wound off a little bit.

It stung a lot, shoving the showerhead above it to run the water over it. I had hoped that there wasn't any lasting damage. There was an almighty crash from downstairs and I sighed, knowing Damon and Stefan had probably broken something, hoping that it wasn't anything of mine.

I rushed downstairs, my hair dripping wet before I saw Damon on the ground, and Stefan charging at him. "Hey, Stefan! Stop!" I called to him, rushing over and reaching for his arm. "Don't sink to hi-" I was cut off when Stefan threw me backwards, where I cried out, hitting the wall before slumping onto the ground, choosing to just lie there as I saw stars.

There was a groan of pain before Stefan spoke. "No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done."

I don't know what happened next, I heard a small thud as something hit the floor before Damon approached me, crouching beside me an checking my back, pressing it lightly. "Not broken, but your head looks bad." He sat me up and I groaned a little, feeling like I had been through hell and back.

"I hate Vampires..." I muttered, wanting to climb to my feet but he bit his wrist, offering it up to me.

"Drink, can't have my drinking buddy die on me now can I?"

I rolled my eyes and took his wrist, drinking enough to heal me before I pulled away, choosing to head upstairs where I eventually collapsed onto my bed, the whole events of the day just crashing in on me all at once.

I really did get myself into a mess by moving here.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Dayana Sullivan_**

I had to be in school today, just for the first two classes, but my God was I regretting this. I was actually wondering if I could as if I could stop paying rent seeing as only I was the one eating the food, and I didn't really eat much anyway...

I sat at the teachers desk of the History class, watching Elena and Bonnie while waiting for the new teacher to arrive. "Good Morning everyone. Alrighty." I glanced up at the teacher who looked down at me. "TA or student?" He asked and I gave him a look of disbelief. "TA." I stated and he nodded his head before he began to write on the board.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce it differently, so just call me Rick."

Lunch rolled around and I wished I was at home, I really did, but unfortunately for me I was stuck until just after lunch. I sat down on one of the desks and looked up to Alaric. "So what brings you here?" I ask him and he shrugs, "I always wanted to visit a place of history, this was in my budget and plus, I can get a job here too, as you can see. I am now a History teacher."

I laughed a bit, "What about you?" he asked and I looked out the window. "Well... Really.. I got away from a situation I hated and ended up here, and got a job as a TA, which I am now incredibly regretting because my disorder is making it harder for me to stay calm when I need to be." I explained to him and he sighed. "That must be really hard. I'm surprised you're still here..."

"It's fine. I only work when they need me and that isn't very often, but it pays the rent at the Boarding House so all is well."

There was a knock on the door and we both looked to Jeremy. "Hey Mr. Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert. You wanted to see me?" he asked and I noticed such a difference in Jeremy, I couldn't see any druggie side of him, or the side that kept getting drunk. He looked like a proper 15 year old.

"You know that your old teacher had a jackass file? No joke." He holds up a file, and I laugh a bit. "That's Tanner for you." I stated making Jer smile. "It has all the troublemakers in it. But really it's just an opus- to you." Jeremy gave a look of alarm but Alaric reassured him. "Don't worry about it. I'm not him." I Watched as he threw it into the trash, making Jer look confused. "Clean slate, Now... let's talk about grades."

Jeremy nodded and Alaric gave a small grimace. "I know it's been a rough couple of months, but I've been trying to turn them around." Jer explained and Alaric shook his head. "Yeah, I saw that. But, the problem is, we're halfway through a semester and half a fail is still pretty bleak." He paused a little and I finished the few grapes I had left. "This is the part where you say to me, 'But what can I do to change that?' I'm glad your asked! How do you feel about extra credit?"

Jeremy nods in agreement. "Yeah, yeah, totally! Whatever." He sounded incredibly happy, at the prospect. "Good! Write me a paper, then." Alaric stated and I laughed a bit. "Okay. About what?" I pondered the thought. "History. Pick a topic, keep it local, and no Wikipedia-regurgita. These old towns have a rich history, so just get your hands dirty, make it sing and you're back on track."

"Deal?" Alaric asked and Jeremy nodded his head. "Yeah. Deal." Jeremy noticed that he was wearing a large ring and I noticed it too. "That's a cool ring," We both noted and smiled at each other. "Oh, thanks. It was my father's. A little garish, but family, you know?" Jeremy nodded his head and Alaric went back to the topic on hand.

"You've got a week."

I walked out in to the parking lot at the end of the day, I decided to just hang around a bit, I really didn't have any other place to go. So I ended up waiting for Damon to pick me up, when I spotted him with Bonnie, just as their conversation was finishing. "I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you." He smiled a bit. "See how scared you are? And, you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So, next time she comes out to play, you tell her that a deal's a deal."

He opened her door for her before closing it and turning to me. "Fun day at school?" He asked and I just chuckled. "Oh the best day of my life." I said sarcastically before sighing and following him back to his car.

"You seem upset."

"I'm annoyed, not upset." I corrected him and he looked over to me as we climbed in. "Why annoyed?" I rolled my eyes. "Because I have to work at this stupid school and quite frankly I don't enjoy it but no where else will take me and basically I just don't want to get up in the mornings because stopping myself from losing my temper is getting harder to do."

"You need a day out." He told me and smiled. "Let's go to the grill..." I shook my head. "What I really need is a good episode to make me pass out for a day or two. Something violent..." I grumbled but Damon shook his head. "Nah you'll be fine."

We pulled up in the grill and I automatically went to the bathroom, Damon heading up to the bar to go drink. I was just suddenly feeling like shit, and I knew what it was, it was the longing for the past coming back. I had it before but could never take anything for it, I mean, there was no medication for it. It basically comes on when I got nothing to do in my life. At home with Dad, I constantly had something to do.

Clean.

I was also so used to having Violent episodes nearly every month, that my body is now accustomed to having those Violent episodes, and I really just wanted them to happen again. Washing my face a little, I headed out the bathroom and accidentally ran into Jer, who smiled at me a little. "Hey Dayana," he stated but I only gave a small smile to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" I shook my head and looked around at everyone, fiddling with my headphones a bit. "Why don't you come back to mine, we can talk and play COD or something." I nodded my head and he gave me the motion to wait for a moment before he went to the bathroom. He came out a little moment later, with wet hands before we began the long walk back to his.

Damon would be fine.

"You okay?" I shrugged my shoulders and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, giving me a sideways hug as we walked. It didn't take long until we were at his house, where when the door opened. Caroline and Elena gave a small scream looking incredibly scared.

"I'm not gonna stay here if snobby is going to be here too." I stated and went to walk away but Jeremy grabbed my arm. "It's fine. I'm outta here." Caroline gathered up her stuff before she left and me and Jeremy went inside and up the stairs, going into his bedroom.

"Are you okay Dayana?" I shook my head and sat down on his bed, covering my face in my hands. "I don't know what to do... my entire life changed when I came here, and I just want to go back home because I don't have anything to do." I muttered and Jeremy pulled me into a hug, letting me hold him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

So I did. We sat on his bed and I talked about the things I had to do at home, what my father did to me and how it became part of my routine and now that my entire routine was gone. I was messed up and had no idea what to do with myself.

"So..." Jeremy looked at me with a sad look in his eyes while I wiped mine clear of tears. "Your dad abused you and made you a house wife from the age of 6, and now you don't really know how to deal with the fact you got all this freedom?" I nodded my head and Jeremy chuckled. "You're odd." I looked up at him and looked incredibly confused.

"I'm odd?" He nodded his head, a grin on his face. "If I was now free of what my father was doing I would do anything my heart desired." He grinned even more and I looked confused. "So right now, you really need to laugh!" He yelled before making me squeal as he began to tickle me, making me laugh and struggle against him.

I yelped as I fell off the side of his bed, and dragged him down with me, which caused him to yelp too before we were both in Hysterics, unable to stop ourselves as we led there half tangled on the wooden floor laughing our asses off.

Elena walked in, wondering what the hell the noise was, until she saw us in the tangled mess and looked shocked. Both me and Jeremy were silent for a moment before we looked back at each other and laughing even more at her face. Finding everything funny.

She left again and we both calmed down considerably and managed to de-tangle ourselves before sitting on the bed again. "You're right Jer, I am odd." I smiled at him, "And so are you, because you just tackled a 20 year old."

We sat down on his bed and were just resting against each other talking about the things we think about the future. "Maybe one day I could settle down and have kids," I explained but shook my head. "Nah, I have a chance of passing on my violence, I couldn't do that, but settling down, yeah I could probably do that." I explained and Jeremy chuckled resting the top of his head on my shoulder. "I guess I always wanted to be an art student, I love drawing." I smiled and sighed a bit.

"Hey, Jer?" I asked and he hummed a response. "How silent is the entire area right now?" I asked him and he paused for a moment. "I can't hear anything but us breathing." He stated and I smiled. "Okay..." I reached up and took off my headphones, looking at him without them on. "How do I look?" I asked him, speaking in a soft tone of voice again.

I had explained to him about my Misophonia when I was explaining my dad, not to mention I told him how to calm me down too, because so far, two people knew, and that was Zach and Stefan, and I guess I needed to let more people know in case it happened again.

"You look amazingly beautiful, and I cannot believe I just said that to the TA." I smiled and watched as a blush grew on his face. "I never really know how to compliment someone without it sounding like I'm flirting," he confessed and I gave a light chuckle. "Yeah, you know what, I don't really care, I don't really want a relationship right now anyway, I mean, what is the point, I just really want to have a friend..." I explained and looked away. "I don't have any friends."

I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, hearing it for the first time. "I only ever hear voices," I whispered to him before he tried on the headphones. "I've had them on most my life, that I don't actually know what anything else sounds like." He took them off again and readjusted to hearing properly before speaking.

"You've never heard music?" I shook my head and he sighed a little. "Damn, and I really wanted to get you into some bands of mine.." I smiled at him again and hugged him. "The gesture was nice, it means a lot that I can have someone to talk to about these things..." I told him before taking my headphones back and putting them back on before anything loud could cause an episode.

"What did your dad do to you when he took your headphones, you never really explained." I rubbed my neck and licked my lips a little. "He used to have three chains in my room. One set went to the bed," I said embarrassed. "The second went to the ceiling... and the third went to the wall."

I rubbed my arm a little and Jeremy took my hands in his gently. "It started with the ones on the bed, he would chain me down and remove my headphones, before creating a loud noise and just watching me struggle against the restraints until he got bored." I explained and squeezed his hand. "It was the same with the others, except the one on the ceiling was there to allow him to beat me properly when he found chaining me to the wall by my neck and making me have an episode didn't really work in the aspect of allowing him to discipline me."

Jeremy nodded his head and hugged me gently before smiling. "Nothing will ever happen to you again, not like that."

A few hours later, we were downstairs, sitting on his sofa, where he was searching through boxes of stuff and I was practically falling asleep against the arm. Jenna had already come home, and was in the kitchen where she was making herself a cup of coffee, when the door rang. "I got it." She called and headed to go answer it.

"Hello, Jenna." I sat up a little more alert and managed to see the person at the door. Was that Logan Fell? I felt my heart race when Jenna called out his name, looking shocked. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?" he asked and his eyes landed on me.

Damon Killed him, and if Logan saw me with Damon.

Oh God I was so dead.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Dayana Sullivan_**

"Why are you here, Logan?" Jenna asked as I just stared at him in shock. I could have sworn he died... did I imagine it? "I missed you. I was out of town. I-" Jenna cut him off, "Yeah, I got that email." She sounded so cold, so, angry.

"You got an email?"

Logan sounded a little surprised at that which made Jenna falter. "You didn't send an email?" He leant against the door frame. "I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything." he asked her again, pleading her. It certainly sounded like a Vampire, maybe he didn't know what compulsion was...

"I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it."

"Come on, Jenna. It's me."

"The answer's no."

"I know you. You're always one step from a 'maybe', a tiny nudge to 'yes'."

Jenna rolled her eyes and scoffed a bit. "You just pointed out that I have no self-control. Clever strategy!" She stated and I chuckled a bit, even Jeremy stopping to listen up. " Logan looked like he was about to say something, but the moment he was going to, Jenna slammed the door right in his face, making me laugh a bit.

"You my dear, are amazing." She high-fived me as she went past before I settled down on the sofa again, feeling exhaustion take me.

I woke up still at the Gilbert house, but with a blanket covering me as I had slept on the sofa. "Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." Elena stated and smiled at Jenna, who just looked like she was in disbelief. "You're kidding?" Elena shook her head. "Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away." Jenna nodded her head and I sat up properly. "Psychology major. Check that!"

I smiled a bit and rubbed my eyes, before getting up and stretching my body, leaving the two to talk. "See you guys later," I called to them and they waved back before I grabbed my bag and left the house, heading off for the Boarding house again, where I spent 30 minutes alone, just walking to it.

"So any idea of where you'll go?"

I heard Stefan as I walked through the door and into the parlor where they were talking. "I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends." I looked a little confused, not really understanding what they were on about. "You don't have any friends, Damon." Okay, so that stung a little.

"You're right, Stefan. I only have you." Damon turned away from looking out the window and I saw the heartbreak in his eyes. What the hell happened last night? "So, where are we goin'?" he asked and Stefan shook his head. " _We_ are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible." he gestured to Damon and then to himself as he spoke.

Damon walked closer to Stefan. "But we're a team! We could travel the world together. We could try out for 'The Amazing Race'." I just listened to what they were saying, feeling like I was about to cry. I saw them as friends, but they didn't see me as a friend. And they planned to leave, where the Hell was I supposed to stay if they Leave?

"Mmmm, that's funny. Seriously, where are you going? Because we are not staying in this town."

They both spotted me and their expressions changed a little. "When was anyone gonna tell me?" I asked them, looking incredibly hurt. "Dayana..." Stefan started and I shook my head. "No, No don't you dare say that you were gonna tell me..." I started and Looked at them both with a glare. "You forgot about me."

They both looked guilty and I sighed.

"Everyone does that, why should I even care anymore."

I went to head upstairs, but there was a knock on the door and I turned around again to answer it. "I'm here to see Damon, and you." Liz stated the moment I opened the door, and I looked back to Damon, who walked closer. "Uh, sure. Okay."

"Sheriff. What a surprise."

Damon stated and I nodded a bit. "Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." I shared a look with Damon before we let her in. "Come on in." I shut the door before following them both to the courtyard out back. "Um, I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan doesn't know about this yet and We'd like to keep it that way."

Liz nodded her head and gave a small smile. "Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this." I looked up at her as we stopped, knowing Stefan was listening in anyway. "So, what do you need?" I asked her and she looked at me. "There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern."

My expression fell, and that probably confirmed my theory on Logan, that it was actually him that I saw dead in the grave yard that night with Vicki and Stefan. "I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I..." He looked towards the house and lowered his voice. "Staked the blonde on?"

"I'm thinking she must have turned someone. Or multiple someones. I don't know."

I pursed my lips, trying to think of something, or at least a way to tell Damon without giving myself away to Liz, but I couldn't find a loop hole. "The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this."

"So... uhm.. What do we do?" I asked and she looked over to me. "Well, Damon's the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us." I rubbed my jaw a bit and sighed. "We can try hunting them, finding where they would be living. Most likely they would be out during the night I guess..." I stated and Liz nodded her head as we walked her back to the front door, and I let Damon take her all the way as I really wanted a shower.

I still wasn't happy with them, and Stefan noticed when I glared at him before disappearing up the stairs. I heard a small thud, if I hadn't been silent I wouldn't have heard it, and I trusted Stefan had Damon pinned against the wall. Serves them right. I had a quick shower before coming down the stairs in fresh clothes, feeling and looking fresh.

I spotted Damon in the Parlor and I sat down on the sofa, watching him. "You forgot about me." I stated and he nodded his head. "You're easy to forget." I nodded my head. "Yep. Which is exactly why I'm so thin, my father forgot to feed me." I stated and Damon looked shocked. "He also forgot to unchain me, or he also forgot to put my headphones back on... or he also forgot when my birthday was." Damon just stared at me shocked.

"The only things he didn't forget, was when I got paid, when I didn't do the dishes, when I didn't wash the clothes, when I didn't clean or cook, or when I didn't treat him with respect or call him sir, or even Master..." Damon stopped me right there and I got to my feet.

"You know, I used to be scared of you." I stated and walked closer. "You reminded me exactly of my father and I hated it. I hated it and I hated you." Damon didn't say anything, unsure what exactly to say. "And when you left? What about me huh? Where would I have stayed? No one else would take me..."

Stefan walked in eventually and looked at me. "We would have let you stay here... You could have owned it, had the money, I know you're not a Salvatore, but you live here. It's your home." I looked over to him and sighed. "And you wouldn't have thought of this until I spoke up, because you forgot about me." I filled my voice with Venom and watched as Stefan took a step back.

"I'm going to go tell Elena, we are staying and we are going to hunt this guy down."

Stefan quickly disappeared and I looked to Damon. "Let's go hunt a Vampire."

Damon had invited Caroline over, to use the Compass that tracked Vampires. Because he couldn't be anywhere near it, and I couldn't exactly call and talk to him at the same time, while I was looking, so we needed an easy to compel person, and Caroline fit the description of it.

"Caroline, I need you to take this device and walk off into the forest somewhere and follow the line," Damon compelled her and gave her the compass. She headed off without another word and I knew she would call when she was on the lead of someone that wasn't him or Stefan.

"Sorry we forgot about you." Damon stated at last as I poured myself a small glass of bourbon, before downing it. "I'm used to it. It's fine. What also hurt, was the fact you said you didn't have any friends." He looked up at me and I just looked back. "I guess I don't count then."

Damon sighed and rubbed his face. "Really... God why can't I ever just shut my mouth..." His phone began to ring and he answered it. "Just wait. I'll be there in minute." He said and I shook my head. "You are not leaving without me." I glared and he nodded his head.

He hung up and grabbed my hand before Vamping us both there to where she was standing just outside a warehouse. "You can give me that." She held out the compass and I took it from her, putting it in my pocket. "So, why did you need me to do this?"

"Because I Interfere with the signal." Caroline sighed. "And why not get Anorexia here to do it." I sighed looking like I wanted to punch her. "Because I can't use a phone to call someone and tell where it is." I stated and tapped my headphones. "Do. You. Understand. Now. You. Blonde. Bitch."

She glared at me and looked to Damon. "Can I go now? This has blown, like, half of my day." I rolled my eyes and Damon compelled her. "You do that. Get in your car. Go home. Forget I asked you to do this." Caroline blinked before she smiled. "Okay, Bye now!"

My expression fell and I glared at her as she retreated. "I swear I'm gonna knock her teeth out one day."

We both walked up to the Warehouse and Damon pushed the door open and began to enter it, where I followed behind him, looking around as we got deeper. I was just about to say something when Damon dropped to the floor and I felt something rip into my chest, making me gasp and hit the floor too.

"I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky."

Oh my God it hurt... I could feel it embed in my chest. "You idiot!" I heard Damon yell before Logan circled him, coming closer to me. "You don't wanna do this, trust me." Damon stated again as Logan grabbed me and lifted me off the floor, his face changing as he bit down on my neck. I cried out in pain, but never struggled as I grew weaker. And that was when Logan threw me across the room, where I slid over the floor and hit the wall on the other end.

I saw Damon watching me as Logan did this, his expression turning into anger before Logan shot him in the leg making him yell out. "That's what you get." Logan crouched down closer to Damon as Damon spoke. "For what?" he coughed out and Logan shook his head. "You made me like this."

"I killed you. I didn't turn you."

Damon began to pry the bullets out his chest and Logan just inspects the bullets. "See I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions."

"Me first. Who turned you?" Damon said, prying out another bullet. "How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me." Logan started, before Damon sat up. "That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me."

"It happens." He winced as the bullet came out. "Ow..."

"You bit me." Damon examined the bullet he just pulled out his leg and ignored Logan for a moment. "Damn it." I slowly got to my feet, gripping my chest and neck, in my hands. "It had to be you." Logan stated as if it was obvious. "You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." Damon explained as I tried to figure out a way out of this.

The only way I could think was to attack Logan, but I just wasn't feeling the best. I watched as Damon groaned before collapsing onto the floor again. I wanted to give him enough time to get away before Logan did anything stupid. "Who?"

"That's what I wanna know."

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door."

I smiled a bit and slowly removed my headphones, feeling the pain fill me. "You have to be invited in." Damon stated and tried to pry another bullet out. God how many were in him. "I know. I live alone."

"Ah," Damon chuckled and I stood up completely, being silent so only he knew. "That sucks..."

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing..." Logan laughed manically and I went rigid, "...and I like it. I'm conflicted." My eyes locked on Logan who was just standing up again. "Welcome to the club."

"Wait a minute," Damon stated, "Cops only found one body..."

"I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there." He pointed to a pile with his gun but all I could see was him. "You're kidding..."

"They're just piling up!"

I lunged for Logan, losing all feeling of pain as I tackled him to the ground. Damon took this opportunity to pry out the remaining bullets, while he had the chance of not getting anymore. Logan struggled back at first, not having expected it before he bit down on my neck again. I barely made any noise, digging my nails into his throat, making him gasp and let go of me before he eventually kicked me off and I hit the back wall again, dropping to the floor.

"Bitch..." Logan grunted before he shot me in the leg a few times. "Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." he went to walk closer to me but his attention was drawn by Damon. "Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool." Damon flexed his hand, the one with the ring on it before he hid it with the other as he sat up a little. I was back to myself now, the pain having brought me out the episode as I tried to crawl for my headphones once again.

Each time I tried, my leg moved and pain went shooting all through me. "The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"The Journals?"

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

I rolled my eyes and managed to put my headphones back on, "You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you. And your little pet over there..." Logan stood back up again properly from where he must have crouched to see Damon again. "Then you'll never know." Damon stated and Logan sighed. "You're not answering my question." Damon told him and Logan shrugged.

"You first!"

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon chuckled and I just led on the floor, feeling about ready to pass out from the pain. "I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start." Logan shot Damon again in the chest who fell back to the floor groaning in pain.

"I'm gonna kill him!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dayana Sullivan**_

Damon had eventually gotten all the bullets out of himself, and then came over to me, his face changing when he could smell the blood. "Stupid Stefan diet." he grumbled before lying me on my back and beginning to pull the bullets out. I groaned in pain and pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes.

"Sorry." Damon grumbled and after about five minutes of pain and blood, he managed to get the ones out my leg and the ones in my chest too. "You are one tough woman," he stated before sitting me up and biting his wrist, allowing me to drink from it to heal. I pulled back eventually and sighed, wincing a bit.

"I'm gonna kill him first..."

Damon picked me up in his arms and vamped us back to the boarding house, where I forced myself to my feet after he led me down and I went straight to the kitchen for something that could give me energy. I heard Damon's voice again and I presumed his phone must have gone off, and I wondered where Stefan was...

Fuck... Careers Fair...

I drank a glass of sugared water first, waiting for Damon to talk with me about whatever Stefan just said. "Logan's at the school." I nodded my head and looked at him. "I'm coming with you." I stated and Damon shook his head. "No you're dead on your feet."

"You better take me with you Damon, I will not ask again." I glared at him and he sighed. "Fine." He Vamped us to a road along where the route to leave Mystic Falls High was. "What are we doing here?" I ask him, while we were standing in the forest.

A Car pulled up at the intersection here and I noticed Caroline in the car, and that's when Stefan pulled Logan out in a blur and throwing him on the pavement. I rushed out quickly, heading for Caroline's side as Damon walked out towards Logan, shooting a gun filled with wooden bullets at Logan repeatedly as he tried to get up.

I opened the car door and grabbed Caroline, pulling her out. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon sneered before turning to Stefan. "Get Caroline out of here..." I had just managed to pull her out the car when Stefan vamped away with her to take her home.

Damon looked up and I noticed the phone was in a call, so he jogged up and grabbed it, passing me the gun, which I held to Logan, ready to shoot him if I needed to. "Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon." I listened to him as he told her that she was okay before telling her where we were. He hung up eventually and headed to the boot, pulling out a tire iron and swinging it, showing Logan he was gonna hurt him with it.

"Gonna try this one more time." He stated. "Who turned you?"

"I told you I don't know." Logan insisted and I sighed. "This tire iron here could take your head clean off." Oh boy, I did not want to see that. "Is that your final answer?" Damon was ready to swing. "How can you side with them?" I guess he meant the Sheriff. "I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?"

"I don't know!"

I chuckled. "Oh well, you're screwed." Damon starts to swing the tire iron but Logan panicked. "Wait, wait! I do know." he stated and I shook my head. "You're lying," I stated and he looked at me. "You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?" He spoke to Damon and I looked confused. Tomb?

"If you're lying to me, I will end you."

"I am not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church." Logan explained and I looked to Damon who turned to hear sirens. "Take me down. Make it look real. Make it look real!" I looked confused for a second as the police car approached before Logan threw Damon towards me and we both toppled to the floor.

"Where is she?"

We both got back to our feet. "Stefan took her home..." I told her and she nodded her head, looking relieved. "How about you two? You okay?" We nodded our heads before looking where Logan used to be. "We're going to go looking for him," I stated and Damon looked at me.

"Okay, well here, be careful." She passed over a stake before heading back for her car, wanting to go see her daughter. We headed into the forest, walking for the Old Church until Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me with him at Vampire speed. "You have no idea what this tomb is do you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Katherine, the one I love, is down there, waiting for me to come get her." He looked at the ruins of the old church. "I asked a Witch, Emily Bennet to save her, and so she did, in return, I made sure her lineage survived." I touched his arm gently. "It's okay, you'll get her back." I told him and he smiled down at me before he began to pace.

It had been nearly an hour since Logan said to meet him here, and Damon was getting anxious. "Hello." I looked up before realising he was on the phone. "Um, not following." He stated looking confused. "What?" I got to my feet and moved closer, now seeing Damon's expression turn to annoyance before shock.

"Someone killed him." He stated before he lowered his phone, it must have been Liz. He looked completely angry before he ran his hands through his hair and yelled into the forest, making me look a little scared of him before he just vamped away. Leaving me standing here.

My adrenaline just went and I felt ready to collapse. The episode having wiped me out, even if I took vampire blood afterwards. I swayed on my feet before trying to head back for the road, but I really had absolutely no idea where I was going.

I blinked a few times, my vision turning funny as trees began to blur together, and the ground seemed to move before my legs gave out and I hit the floor, my vision turning black as I passed out.

Not my lucky day.

I woke up God knows when with Bonnie, who was crouching by my side trying to get me to wake up. "Miss Sullivan!" she shook me again and I groaned. "I'm awake.. stop shaking me.." I grumbled before she helped me to my feet, where I was just unsteady. "You okay?" I nodded my head, "I had an episode and then the guy with me just ditched me and I didn't know my way home and before I knew it, I was unconscious..." I rubbed my head again and fixed my headphones before following her as she walked closer to the ruins.

"Why are you here Bonnie?" I asked her and she looked around. "I'm just here to get over a fear," she confessed and I smiled at her. "We all have that, I got over mine too."

"What was yours?"

"Damon Salvatore." Bonnie laughed at that. "He's mine too, such a scary man, I wished he would just leave." I sighed and touched her shoulder before giving her a hug. "Truth be told, he reminded me of my father, and that scared me more than anything else..." I told her and she looked at me. "You know... then don't you?"

"That he's a vampire? Yeah I do, which is most likely why you're scared. He did that to me too.." I touched the part of my neck where he had bitten me before shrugging. "Truth be told. My dad was worse." She shook her head. "I wouldn't be anywhere without my dad, he means the world to me," She stated and I smiled at her. "Keep that, good father's are hard to come by in this day and age." I explained to her before pulling back, smiling at her kindly.

"What did yours do?"

I looked at the ground and rubbed my arms. "He used to make me have my episodes, but he used to have me chained up so I couldn't attack him, so he would hit me instead. Called it discipline." Bonnie gave me a sad look and I shook my head. "No, no... Don't pity me. I got away from him, I have a much better life here than I ever had there, even with Vampires..."

"Well, I'm a Witch..." I looked at Bonnie in surprise. "As in magic and stuff?" she nodded her head. "Let me guess, you can't do anything because your fear is stopping you." She looked a little annoyed but nodded, "Yeah, and it's all because of Damon, and Emily Bennet, and that stupid necklace..." I looked at her.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, I remember being at Elena's with Caroline, and then we did a seance and I remember being shut in the bathroom," She explained, and I realised that must have been when I went home with Jeremy, Caroline and Elena looked so panicked. "Next thing I know. I'm here and Damon's attacking me. But the necklace is gone, and..."

"So is his chance at opening the tomb." I clicked it all into place and she nodded her head. "A deal was a deal and Emily broke it to protect the town from, if I remember right.. 27 Vampires." Bonnie finished and I sighed. "Damon just wanted to get the love of his life back, but in the end she is still stuck in there..." I told her and she gave a small smile, rubbing her arms as she grew colder.

"Were you out here all night?" I nodded my head and looked around. "I was with Damon, he was going to meet someone here about another way to open the tomb, but the guy he was waiting for ended up being staked, and well, Damon just left.."

I rubbed my neck, where I had slept funny on the floor.

We both froze, hearing a noise around us. "Hello?" I called out and Bonnie added to it. "Anyone here?!" There was another grumble before the ground beneath us gave way and we both gave a yell as we fell down into what I could only think was the tomb below.

We hit the floor hard and I found myself tangled in some vines that were here and I must have fallen into them. Bonnie looked like she was unconscious, and I wished I could get to her, but my arms were too tangled, not to mention that I was also afraid of any loud noise.

In the fall, I must have hit something, because I found my headphones lying beside Bonnie. And if I couldn't grab them, I hoped to God Bonnie wouldn't yell, because I don't know if the Vines would suffice as my own version of chains. Not to mention I didn't want Bonnie to be hurt because of me.

I closed my eyes for a second and focused on where the vines were. I couldn't move properly, well I could move, but if I tried, I would fear the vines would tighten or I would move in a way that snapped my bones.

I had one wrapped around my wrist, holding it there slightly elevated in the sky, while I also had one around my neck, loose, but it didn't seem like it would tighten if I tried anything, so that was a bonus. Then there was the one around my stomach, hopefully that wouldn't tighten, I really didn't need my ribs breaking.

I spent ages here, tense and waiting for Bonnie to wake up. She was facing away from me where she landed, and I couldn't help but stare at the doorway, a large pentagram on it, a symbol of Witches, maybe it meant that there was a spell on the door.

My eyes widened a little and I realised that this was the tomb, that behind this door, there was 27 hungry Vampires, and all of them needed blood. I felt my heart racing as I realised that I was still trapped, and I just wanted to get home.

I saw Bonnie stir before she sat up slowly, looking exhausted. "Ow..." she whispered, holding her arm as she got up off the floor. "Hello?! Anybody?!" I went rigid before she noticed me, and then realised my headphones weren't on, but by the time she found me, I was trying to lunge for her. She gave a small scream and backed away from me where she just watched in horror as the Vines were all that was holding me back from beating her to death.

She ignored me as best she could, only keeping her eye out in case the vines began to snap before she pulled out her phone, trying to gain a signal. "Come on, Phone!" She held it up but there was still nothing. "Great... Great!"

Bonnie made her way for the door with the pentagram and I still struggled before Stefan jumped down and touched her shoulder. Bonnie screamed, expecting it to be me before Stefan spoke up. "Bonnie!"

"Get away from me!" She yelled and Stefan turned her. "It's me.. It's Stefan." Bonnie visibly relaxed, "Stefan? Oh thank God," She sighed before she began to explain. "The Ground gave was, both me and Dayana fell.." Stefan stopped her. "Dayana is here?" She gestured to me and Stefan gave a gasp as he watched me struggle against the vines.

"It's okay Bonnie, I'll get you out..." He stated, tearing his eyes away from me for a second. "Calm down," He smiled gently at her and I just yelled in anger, the vines snapping slightly. "Let's get you out of here." He told Bonnie who just asked him how.

"Close your eyes. Trust me."

She did as she was told and I watched Stefan wrap his arms around her before he jumped out the hole, landing on the grass where he released her. "You can open your eyes now." I couldn't properly hear their conversation, and soon enough, Stefan had jumped down the hole again to grab my headphones and put them on my head.

He held them there, staying out my arms reach before I relaxed and calmed down, looking back to myself again. I went limp and Stefan ripped the vines, allowing me to fall into his arms, where he picked me up and jumped out with me as well. "Let's get you home, Bonnie." Stefan stated before fixing me in his arms, and walking back to the car with her.

Stefan had dropped off Bonnie first before he took me back to the Boarding house, where he rested me on my bed and headed to his room, probably to read or write in his journal. I was half awake still, finding it hard to calm down. My throat was on fire, and my body hurt from the ropes, and I knew I would have more bruises.

I felt the bed dip as I closed my eyes and someone moved the curls out my face.

"Sorry I left you behind."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Dayana Sullivan_**

I headed down the stairs after a quick shower and a change of fresh clothes. I was annoyed, I couldn't swallow right this morning. My throat hurt too much and It was killing me. Not to mention I was sporting fresh vine like bruises all over my arms, wrist, neck and stomach.

I made my way for the kitchen, feeling hungry already. It had been practically a full day since I had last eaten, and I couldn't eat because of my throat and now I was just annoyed. "Morning Daya," Stefan said and I smiled at him. "Morning, Stefan." My voice was coarse, where Stefan just looked at me. "You okay?" I nodded my head and smiled again before heading into the kitchen and making myself a small glass of water.

I had practically slept through half a day last night after Stefan had brought me home, It must have been one of my more severe episodes, because quite frankly, I didn't even remember coming out of the episode. I saw a book hit the floor from the library, and confused as I was, I followed Stefan in there, where we both saw Damon tossing books aside.

"What are you lookin' for, Damon?" Stefan asked him and I looked around the room, feeling a little pain because of all the history that was strewn across here, as though it was nothing. "Not your concern." Damon stated, spotting me in the doorway but continued anyway.

I had gone back to wearing long sleeves, and in this case, a scarf too, just so I could hide the bruise on my neck. "No, but putting Elena and Dayana in harm's way, that is my concern." Damon began to flip through a book, not even sparing a glance at Stefan. "Hm hm. What are you talking about?"

"I mean Atlanta, not to mention you left Daya in the woods, alone, where she collapsed." This got Damon's attention, and when he looked up, his eyes landed on mine and I knew I had a hard expression on my face. I was not going to let him abandoning me hurt.

"Oh, yeah. Elena and I had blast." He stated, tearing his eyes away from mine and looking to Stefan instead. "You know, I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and poor Katherine is just out of reach. Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?" Stefan asked and I sipped my drink slowly, feeling each gulp hurt.

"You're pathetic when you're fishing."

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting." I butted in, my voice still rough, causing me to try and avoid a coughing fit as it scratched my throat. "Don't you have school?" Damon stated and I walked out the room, Stefan not far behind, before I felt Damon's eyes on me, watching me leave.

I was sitting in the History class as the bell went and I looked up, having noticed the students filing to leave, when Alaric put Jeremy's paper on his desk, as he was packing his stuff away. I watched Jeremy smile, and I wouldn't be surprised, he did after all get an A for his extra credit paper. "Surprised? It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls."

Alaric moved back over to me and I looked down, continuing to write grades on peoples papers, as I went through them. I hadn't actually spoken today, which felt like a relief on my throat. "No. I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia." Jeremy stated and I smiled. Oh if only you knew the truth.

"It's conjecture, but creative, which is why you got the 'A'. I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all." Alaric tried to make Jeremy see his point, and I looked up again, taking a drink from the bottle I had. "Ah, I won't."

Jeremy finished packing his stuff up and headed for the door. "Oh, uh, Jeremy,the source that you cited for the 1860s info, uh, Jonathan Gilbert...?" Ooh now that caught my attention. I glanced up and listened into the conversation. "Oh, my ancestor's journal?" Jeremy stopped by the door and looked back at us. "I'd really like to see that sometime." Alaric said and I nodded my head. "It does sound interesting." They both gave me a short look, and I remembered that was the first time I had spoken today, because my voice was coarse.

"Really?" Jeremy got back on subject and I smiled and nodded my head, knowing Alaric was the same. "A first-person account of the Civil War? That's like, uh, porn for a history teacher." I couldn't help but smile at his way of putting it and Jeremy shook his head a little before pulling a journal out his bag.

"You think my essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this thing."

He tossed the journal onto Alaric's desk before he headed for the door as Alaric picked it up. "Thank you," Ric stated before Jeremy left and I looked at Ric, who was unbinding it, curiosity getting the better of him.

I was at the grill now, Bonnie and Elena had just finished talking and I was heading off about to go home, since I didn't really have much else to do, when I noticed Elena was on the phone by her car. I walked over to her and noticed how panicked she looked before I saw a guy walking to wards her with a confident and threatening manner. I knew that walk all too well.

"Get in your car and go." I told her, as she hung up the phone. I waited for her to get in the car before I backed away and let her reverse, allowing her to drive off down the road, going past the mysterious man.

I jumped when someone touched my shoulder. and when I turned, I realised to was Damon. My expression hardened again and I moved away from him. "How are you holding up?" he asked and I shrugged, "I'm fine." My voice was really bugging me now. "No you're not. Let me see." He reached for my scarf and I pushed him away. "Get off me." I growled at him, making myself cough in the process.

"You're not okay, let me see Dayana."

I pulled back from him completely before stalking off down the road, the Vampire, in question, at least I presumed he was, had disappeared.

"What's wrong Dayana?" Damon asked me as he caught up with my pace. "Listen to me Salvatore. I do not need you, to ask me if I am alright." I clenched my fist in anger. He didn't have the right to do this. "You lost the right to ask me if I was okay, when you abandoned me in the forest!" I yelled at him, making a few people turn to look at me, where Damon just stood shocked.

"I get it! You lost the love of your life! And the one person who could help you find her again, was gone!" My entire body was trembling now as I tried to contain my anger. "I do not care who you are! You do not abandon someone who needed you, in the middle of the fucking forest!" Damon just looked uncomfortable at all the stares but I was just too far gone.

"I have had enough of you, and your fucking brother, thinking I'm invisible until I talk to you, I am sick of being ignored." I glared at him and took a step closer making him step back a bit. "If I wanted to be ignored! I would go home to my father!"

Damon opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't want to hear anything, so I turned on my heel and walked away, glaring at anyone who got in my way. I was not going to be walked over anymore, I was going to become someone better than I was, and I knew I was going to be able to fight anyone. I really really hated them all.

I got back to the boarding house before walking past Stefan, who didn't even try to talk to me when he noticed the mood I was in.

I found the outfit I really needed for tonight, and by the time I had had a shower and gotten dressed ready for the '50's dance, I was calm and back to my usual self. Heading out the room, where I saw Stefan holding a large book behind his back as he made his way into the Library, where I knew Damon was sitting doing whatever it was he wanted.

"Why are you bringing me dad's journal?" He asked as I approached the door. "Cause you were looking for it." Stefan stated and I leant against the door, my arms folded across my chest. "And why would I want it?" Damon replied and Stefan shook his head.

"Gee, I don't know, Damon. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about Katherine, or the tomb, or how to open it." Stefan exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name."

Damon flipped through the pages of the book and I walked in too. "I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel." Stefan stated and I rolled my eyes again. I loved when family got along, not like this, I didn't like when they were like this.

"You know, I could help you." I stated and Damon glanced up at me. "You? Help me?" I nodded my head and I could see Damon was thinking about it before Stefan spoke up. "I could too." Dammit Stefan, as if he fucking trusts you.

"Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural. And why would you help me Dayana, you hate me remember?" I shook my head and sat on the edge of the desk, where I could see them both if I just turned my head. "No, I was angry because I get invisible, I don't want you to feel lonely because your girlfriend is gone." Stefan scoffed and I looked at him, making him go quiet.

"I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Katherine." Stefan stated and I just shrugged. "Me, I would just want you to be happy. I want everyone to be happy, even if It means I'm not." I explained and Damon looked between us both. "What about the other 26 vampires?"

I pursed my lips before looking to Stefan. "No, they cant come out." I stated and Stefan nodded. "They have to stay put, but Katherine, I would consider that." Damon seemed to think about it, before he chose to answer. "What are you doin'? Hmm? What's your angle?" he was looking at Stefan when he spoke, so at least he figured I was telling the truth, and I was.

"Think about it."

"Why would I trust you?" I licked my lips and waited for Stefan to reply, knowing it probably wouldn't be helpful in the slightest. "See that's your problem, Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us." I watched him as he walked away before Damon touched my arm.

"Can I trust you?"

I nodded my head and gave him a smile. "Yeah, you can, because I know what it's like to lose someone you love, except you can get yours back, I can't" I told him and he sighed. "Sorry I killed Zach." I shrugged my shoulders. "I had a crush, not exactly loving the person is it? He saw me, when no one else did, he helped me when no one else did. I had a lot to thank him for."

I pulled some money out my pocket and sat it on the table. "This is this months rent." I stated before I got to my feet, going to leave when Damon stood up too and grabbed my arm. "This is your house as well," He put the money back in my hand and I looked towards him. "Thanks, I don't really have much to go by..." I looked away from him and debated.

"Why do you have the scarf on, and why have you gone back to wearing long sleeves again?" He asked and I looked back up at him. "Because I collapsed after you left and the next day, Bonnie found me." I stated and pulled away from him before I rubbed the back of my neck.

"We were talking and the ground gave way," Damon just watched me and listened as I explained. "I got snagged in some vines and Bonnie didn't. So I lost my headphones and Bonnie yelled not seeing me and I had an episode..." He moved closer to me and I closed my eyes, allowing him to take my arms and lift up the sleeves, seeing the bruises that formed there.

"I'm sorry I left you."

I opened my eyes as he lowered the sleeves again before giving me a small smile. "You're not as bad as you think Damon, you're just hurting." I told him and he moved away sitting at the desk again. "No I'm not, Dayana."

"No? Then why help me at all, why tell me you're sorry if you're not..."

Damon glanced up at a phone went off, before he got up to answer it. "Stefan's phone. How may I help you?" He smiled at me and I smiled back, "He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone." Damon explained, to who I believed to be Elena on the other end, since she would be the only one who actually calls Stefan.

He lowered the phone and I looked at him. "Stefan forgot his phone and his girlfriend called probably scared?" I asked him and he nodded. "She has the compass and well, apparently it must have been going off.." I rolled my eyes and let off a breath.

"Must be the Vampire who tried to get her before you and I had the argument." I stated and Damon gaped at me. "What?" I asked him and he approached me. "You knew there was a Vampire there and you were alone?" I shrugged my shoulder and moved back a bit.

"I made sure Elena got in her car and left before he could grab her. Look Damon I'm not afraid of dying. Plus, you actually appeared when I turned." I told him and he looked at me sadly. "My father used to threaten to kill me for years, but he never did it. I became at peace with the aspect of death. If it was to happen, I really wouldn't care. I have no one to leave behind."

Damon looked a little hurt.

"Except you, but you will have Katherine, and you will get over me. I am after all only a human." He cupped my face and shook his head. "No you are more than a human, you're the one person I trust and that is saying something."

I gave a weak smile before he let go of me and kissed my forehead.

"I love Katherine, but you, I see you like a little sister okay?" I looked up at him shocked, and tears filled my eyes. He gave a gentle smile before wiping my eyes and stroking my cheek.

"But shh.. don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Dayana Sullivan_**

After our little heart to heart, Damon took me to the Gilbert house where Stefan had called him over because apparently the Vampire that had attacked Elena all those days ago, and threatened her earlier this morning, had been in the house and following her.

"How did he get in?"

Damon asked for me, seeing the look on my face. "He was invited in." I looked over to Elena with a bored expression. No duh, he must have been invited in to get in! "He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan cut in and I sighed, of course, at least he got points for that. "Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he was too busy trying to kill me." I sighed again. "Jeez Elena, no need to be sarcastic." I told her and she looked at me confused, and then I realised it was the first time I had spoken to her today. "Yeah, Yeah I get it, my voice is funny. Get over it." I glared at her and she looked shocked, where Damon stopped pacing and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan changed the subject back and Damon shook his head, I did the same. "No." Stefan didn't look convinced at the answer and I just threw my hands up a little, looking annoyed. "Don't look at him like that." I glared at him and Damon spoke up. "I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?"

Damon sat down on the arm on the chair I was in and rested his arm over the back of it. "We don't know." I confessed and Stefan sighed, looking like he was gaining more frown lines on his head. "Damon, he was invited in." I glanced to Damon who nodded his head.

"Then we go get him tonight." He looked down at me and smiled. "You up for it?" I nodded my head and smiled back glancing to Elena who looked a little confused. "What do I have to do?"

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up." Stefan shook his head. "No, that's a bad idea." He stated and I rested my head back for a moment, closing my eyes. "Till we get him, this house isn't safe." I stated and looked to Elena. "For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." She nodded her head understandingly and turned to face Stefan.

"I'll do it."

Stefan looked anxious at the idea and shook his head, but both me and Damon nods before Elena takes his hands and makes him look at her. "I'll be with the three of you. I'll be safe." Stefan looked down at her before back at us before he nodded and Damon shrugged his shoulders.

We walked up to the School, the dance already in full swing. Elena had Stefan's arm and walked in together while I was with Damon, our arms linked as we walked in as well. "I've never been to one of these before." I told him and he smiled at me. "Well you'll do fine, just no dancing." I laughed as he remembered the founders party.

"God no, Dancing is not for me." He shook his head a little and watched as Elena walked away from us with Stefan before I noticed Alaric looking at Damon with a sour expression embedded on his face. I stood with Damon next to Stefan as Elena talked with Caroline and Bonnie, who kept looking over here occasionally, as I grabbed myself a glass of punch, sipping it slowly.

"Well, alcohol's here.." I muttered making Damon laugh. I spotted Alaric and Jenna talking a distance away before Alaric looked off over at us and I looked away before he realised I was looking at him. I stayed where I was when I watched Damon approach Bonnie and Caroline, who were by the second punch bowl where Jeremy was hanging out.

"Hi, Bonnie. Wanna dance?"

I looked to Damon who was immediately shot down by Bonnie, who gave him a disgusted look, even Caroline was as well, that was a first. I made my way over to them and Caroline looked at me as Damon and Bonnie chatted, mainly because Damon wouldn't let her get past.

"Hi Caroline," I stated and gave a small smile, where she just looked me over. "Hey..." She seemed embarrassed. "Look, I really wanted to apologise for what I said to you, it was stupid and mean and I just wanted to apologise." I touched her arm gently. "Caroline, I have been called worse, and you're still young, it's okay." She smiled at me and I smiled back at her before leaning closer.

"I'll keep an eye on mop head here," I watched her smile more and she giggled a bit before she turned to Damon as Bonnie actually left this time. "Back off Damon," she scolded him before she followed pursuit and I looked at him. "Wow, and here I thought you were good with the ladies," He chuckled and I shook my head before leaning on the table behind me.

"Where did they go?" Elena asked as she and Stefan approached. "I don't know." Damon stated truthfully and Elena gave him a look. "What did you say to them?" Stefan asked and I looked over at him bored. "I was perfectly polite. Elena... Would you like to dance?" Damon asked her before Elena stated she would love to before turning to Stefan who agreed and headed off with her.

"May I have this dance?"

"Wow, you really aren't having luck today." I told him and he looked at me, where I just shrugged. "Come on, let's dance." He stated, holding his arm for me. I looked around at everyone before looking back at him. "Okay, but you lead, it has to be a two partner song..." I told him and he nodded his head before I took his arm and he led me onto the dance floor.

Damon wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him sway us to the music. I rested my head on his shoulder and let him dance with me, feeling happier than I have for a while. "You should smile more." Damon told me and I laughed a bit. "Says you. I don't really have a lot to smile about."

"Same here." He stated and I closed my eyes, knowing he was watching for the vampire. "I wished I lived back when you did." I told him and he rested his head on my hair, watching the headphones. "Really? Why is that?"

"I would have gotten to see the good you, the one who didn't kill people for fun." I mumbled and he hugged me a little, pulling me closer to him. "If you lived in my year, where I was, I would have killed your father the moment I saw a bruise on you."

I felt safe in Damon's arms, and that's all that really mattered to me, because I knew, If I felt safe, even if I didn't feel like I trusted them, that they were okay. Because I don't feel safe anywhere. We moved back over to the corner eventually and I just watched the side as Alaric approached us.

"Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher." He and Damon shook hands and I looked at them. "Ah, the, uh..." I moved into Alaric's view and smiled. "He's my date for tonight, I didn't feel like coming alone so I roped him along." Alaric smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Damon. Salvatore." He introduced himself and Alaric looked a little shocked. "Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?" I nodded my head and joined the conversation. "I wouldn't have made the connection either, but all it takes is living with them to get that into my head." I laughed and Damon wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning, plus the hot date too." I blushed a little, this part wasn't really playing, but I never really had compliments, so they made me blush. "I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself." Alaric stated and I nodded my head. "He shut the old history teacher up," I explained and leant into Damon's side, Alaric looking at me with a smile, but his eyes held something different.

"Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama."

"No parents?" Damon shook his head, "No it's just us, and Dayana now." He stated and I smiled at him. "I recently moved in, but they trust me enough to actually look after the house." I laughed a bit and Alaric smiled at me again. "You, uh—you live here your whole life?" He asked us both and I shook my head.

"I came from Seattle," I stated and Damon spoke up. "And I lived here on and off, traveled a bit."

"Really? Where? Around the states?" We both looked at him a little confused, Damon just looked suspicious making Alaric chuckle. "I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I-I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you." I watched as Alaric walked away, and Damon looked down at me.

"I don't know." I shrugged before moving back from Damon a little. "I'll be back in a bit, need the loo."

I left Damon's side and headed down into the quiet halls, hoping to find the closest toilet so I could wash my face. I was in with too many people and it make me sketchy and feeling funny. I went into the bathroom and stood by the mirror, taking in my appearance.

I came out the bathroom and went to go down the hall again when I crashed into a girl heading for the bathroom, "Oh god, sorry." I muttered, straightening myself up and making sure she was okay. "No problem," she smiled before my expression drop as someone approached me from behind and my head hit the lockers before I went black.

There was a commotion going on when I woke, my vision blurry and my head hurt. I looked around dazed, seeing I was in the cafeteria while Elena and a Vampire were fighting and I had a bite in my neck. I hadn't drunk vervain in a while, I had been too busy to remember, I really needed a bracelet or something.

I stayed where I was, trying to gain the strength to sit up properly and to get my vision back, but nothing seemed to work.

"Jobs done." I heard Damon say before he walked in again, this time smelling blood. "Dayana?" He followed the scent until he saw me and crouched down beside me, making me look at him, where I blinked and tried to focus. "Hey you're okay."

He fed me hid blood before helping me to stand, where he turned to Stefan. "There's no way that idiot was workin' alone." I realised Elena had gone, and was off somewhere else. "You are." Stefan noted and Damon wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me to him. "No, I have Dayana."

"So the grimoire... That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is." Stefan noted and Damon just smirked.

"Look at you puttin' the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin." Stefan sighed and moved away from the wall, looking at me before back at Damon. "My offer still stands." he stated and Damon chuckled, and I closed my eyes, resting my head on his chest. "Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt."

"No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, and the other 26 vampires die."

Even I didn't believe him, but right now, I couldn't really answer... "If I agree?" Damon asked and Stefan answered soon. "I'll help you."

"Why should I trust you?" Damon retorted and I opened my eyes to see Stefan move closer. "Because I'm your brother." Damon shook his head and I blinked again. "No, that's not gonna cut it."

"Because I want you gone."

I glanced up at Damon who seemed to ponder the thought before he nodded. "Okay." Damon stated and Stefan nodded too, before taking a glance at me before he left. Damon picked me up and made me sit on one of the cafeteria tables before he cupped my face, making me look at him.

"You okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him. Everything was coming back to me now and I felt a lot better, the blood finally having gotten to my head to heal what I probably had as a concussion. "Yeah, I feel a lot better." I looked up at him before gasping, realising his face was vamped out and he looked hungry.

"Hey, Damon,"

He didn't answer and turned his head away, closing his eyes. He was trying to regain control. "This bunny diet really isn't working for you." I stated and made him look at me. "Go ahead, take some." I told him and he looked torn before he finally gave him, baring his fangs and biting down on my neck.

I gasped this time but it didn't hurt, so I allowed him to drink from me. He pulled back after a bit and fed me his blood to make sure I would heal before he wiped his lips and kissed my head. "Thanks..."

He picked me up gently and I rested my head on his chest before he vamped us back to the Boarding house and put me on my bed again.

"Sleep well Dayana." He stated and I smiled at him before he left and I changed my clothes before falling asleep on my bed, feeling happy.

I had a big brother. We may not be related, but I would make sure nothing happened to him ever again.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dayana Sullivan**_

The next day rolled by and I had been called to arms by Damon, so to speak, well I say that, he asked me If I could make him some breakfast, something with a little blood in it, before he went upstairs to go get Elena and Stefan up, who apparently had decided to spend the night here.

I couldn't exactly make Damon something with blood in it because breakfast doesn't require a sauce or anything so I opted to make him a blood coffee instead. He came down and I smiled at him, handing him the coffee before slowly drinking a fruit smoothie I made myself.

"How's the throat?" He asked and I shrugged. "It's fine, eating's a pain but I will be fine," I told him before grabbing all my stuff, heading for the door. "I have to be at school today, good luck doing whatever." I waved at him and headed out, taking off at a slow walk at first.

I was just going in to get away from all the drama, I just wanted a peaceful evening, and with a book in my bag, I would settle down and escape the world for at least a few hours, at least this way someone knew where I was.

Eventually I found my way into the darkened halls of the school, before heading for Alaric's classroom, not really knowing any other place to go, when I noticed the light was on the desk. Why did Alaric need the light on in the middle of the day? I walked into the class, and turned suddenly when there was a whoosh of air behind me, and before I could cry out in shock, Stefan had pressed his hand to my mouth.

I relaxed instantly and he let go, apologising. "What are you-" I turned to the doorway, seeing someone there and yelped when suddenly a stake was flying towards me, but Stefan caught it and we both realised it was Alaric who had fired it at us.

My heart was racing and I looked a little panicked, seeing Alaric who just looked shocked and in trouble. Alaric began to reload another Stake and Stefan pulled me behind him before he had finished and aimed the gun, ready to fire another. Alaric began to back away for the door again, but Stefan Vamped behind him and blocked the way, where Alaric glanced up and Stefan grabbed his shirt.

"You shouldn't have done that."

I moved out the way as Stefan pushed Alaric for the desk, before he took the gun and passed it to me, which I examined with curiosity. "Have a seat." Alaric looked hesitant but did as he was told, all the while, looking between us both.

"What is this, compressed air?" I asked Alaric and glanced up at him. "Did you make it yourself?" I was impressed, but Alaric never responded. "Who are you?" Stefan spoke as he walked forwards, making Alaric flinch a little. "We aren't going to hurt you...unless you try that again." I stated and took the third stake, reloading the gun and cocking it, aiming it at the window instead, testing it.

"What's the range on this? Couple meters?"

They both looked up at me and I shrugged. "What I'm a girl who loves a big gun." Stefan turned back to Alaric, who I walked closer to and handed the gun back, after of course, unloading the stake. No point making it easier.

Stefan grabbed two desks and I took one, and he took the other before we looked to Alaric. "Now...who are you?" I asked him and Alaric replied saying he was the teacher. "Are we gonna have to do this the hard way?" Stefan asked and Alaric sighed, speaking a bit more.

"I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I-made a few discoveries about your town."

"So? I did too, but I don't carry around a large gun filled with Stakes..." I stated and laughed a bit. "So you show up like Van Helsing. Come on. Tell me, tell _us_ the truth." Stefan retorted and Alaric looked between us. "My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here."

I nodded my head and Stefan glanced at me. "He is partially correct as far as I know." I stated. "He said he had a wife before he sort of realised who we were... Who you were sorry." Stefan nodded and turned back to Alaric. "Where's your wife?"

"Dead. A vampire killed her."

That could be the reason he was eyeing Damon up at the Decade dance, maybe Damon killed her. Really it wouldn't surprise me to be honest. "Where's the Gilbert journal?" I asked, figuring that's what Stefan came for. Stefan looked back at me and I shrugged. "What? I know the plan, and I know Alaric has it because I was here when Jeremy gave it over." He sighed and glanced back to Alaric.

"What do you want with it?" Alaric asked, sitting up, looking a lot better now he had the gun in his hand. "Where is it?" I asked and Alaric looked at me. "It's on my desk?" I shook my head. "No it's not." I stated and Stefan agreed, all of us looking at the cluttered, Journal free desk.

"It _Was_ on my desk." Alaric stated and I touched Stefan's shoulder. "I think someone else is after it too." I told him, feeling a little nervous as I tried to remember the decade dance before I was knocked out.

I got up to leave Stefan alone and decided I was going to head to see if Jeremy was home, so making my way back, I soon found myself standing outside the Gilbert residence, where I knocked, and Damon answered. "Oh, Well this is a surprise." I stated and he let me in before I walked with him to the kitchen, seeing Jenna with a glass of wine.

"Jenna, good to see you again properly, after our last encounter with Mr Tanner." I stated and she raised the glass to me before Damon began to chop up some tomatoes as it appeared he was making dinner. Jenna poured me a glass as she spoke with Damon, probably continuing the conversation. "My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course. What about you?"

He asked her and she shrugged her shoulders. "There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated." She replied and I turned to face her, a small grimace on my face as I remembered what he did. "They ever find him? Or is he still missing?" I asked and she shook her head.

"He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum." She said before downing her glass, to which I poured her another as I sipped mine. "He's a Fell. They're all snooty." Both me and Damon chuckled before we raised our glasses and drank a bit before he turned back to cooking.

"Hello, Elena."

I turned as well as Jenna to see Elena walking in, who looked a little shocked to see us there. "Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner." Jenna stated and I leant against the counter. "I however am making up for the last dinner I came to."

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked and she looked towards him. "Um - he'll be here soon." I watched as she leant on the counter, the one Jenna happened to be sitting on before just glaring at Damon with a distaste. Rude much.

I took up something Damon had passed over to me before I headed to put it on the table, Jenna had already gone to help set up and Elena had grabbed the plates, while Damon joined me to put something else down.

Jenna disappeared out the room for a moment as Elena pushed past Damon to help set up the napkins, but Damon had vamped in front of her. "Can I trust him?" he asked her, looking her in the eyes. "I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work." Ooh I needed to ask about that...

"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly."

"Of course you can."

I watched as Elena moved into the kitchen and Damon looked at me, where I just shrugged. "I'm on your side, but if you ask me about Stefan I'm as blank as you. But I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him." I told him, making him nod a bit. At least he knew what side I was on, it would be bad if I wasn't on his side and suddenly he was blaming me about Stefan and stuff.

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." Damon stated and I walked back into the kitchen, to see him still making sure the Dinner didn't burn. "Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it." I gaped at Elena as she spoke before speaking up myself. "Are you lecturing him, Elena?"

She glanced over at me and put her hand on her hip. "Does he need to be lectured?" I let off a huff of air before taking over washing up and putting things in the dishwasher. "I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that." Damon stated and I was sure Elena nodded. "I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes."

I turned and dried my hands after I had finished when I watched Elena go to place something on the table and Damon stood right behind her before speaking in a threatening tone. "Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way."

He walked back in to me and I smiled at him, letting Elena look disturbed before she tried to shake it off. "Let's have some dinner."

I was now sitting on the sofa, watching as Damon and Jeremy were sitting playing Call of Duty, either side of me. I had to admit Jeremy way good, but because Damon was a vampire, he was just better. "You said you never played this thing before." Jeremy practically laughed and I smiled, nudging him a little as I was sitting in the middle between them both, my legs tucked under me.

"I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes."

I tried hard not to scoff at that but couldn't help it, making Jeremy look away, only to get shot again and die. I felt something vibrate and when I looked towards Jeremy, he had paused the game and checked the phone, throwing it to the side after declining a call. "Who are you dodging?" I asked him and Damon looked over too.

"This girl Anna. She can be, uh, persistent."

"Is she hot?" Damon asked and I hit him. "What is it with you and chicks?" I laughed and he mocked hurt. "They just love me." I laughed again and shook my head. "Yeah well, you haven't hooked me." I poked my tongue out before turning back to Jeremy who looked amused. "Yeah, she is hot, but she can be weird." He answered and I shook my head. "Boys..." I mumbled making them both laugh and poke me.

"Hey!"

"Hot trumps weird, trust me." Damon stated after a moment, and rested his arm over the back of the chair. Jeremy laughed and shook his head, just turning back to the game and continuing it with Damon, who was only half listening.

Damon glanced up as the doorbell rang and he got up, where Jeremy was agitated. "Dude!" I took up the controller and looked at Jeremy. "Game on?" He smiled and nodded his head before we began to play and I tried to learn the controls as I went, somehow managing to kill Jeremy in it a few times, but Overall, Jer was beating me.

"You suck at this game." Jeremy stated and I laughed. "Yeah, because you've been playing it for years and I haven't!" I explained making him laugh too. After a few moments, Damon stood behind us and tapped Jer's shoulder, making him pause the game. "So... I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" He asked and I knew he really needed the Journal.

"Huh?" Jeremy looked confused for a moment. "Don't ask questions, just spill."

"You're kidding me right?" Jeremy chuckled a bit and I have to admit, I was a little confused at the moment. "Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked and Jeremy just looked a little awkward now everyone had ganged up on him. "Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?"

"Just that girl Anna."

"The hot, weird one?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asked and I got up, excusing myself to get some fresh air before I walked out onto the porch, leaning against the side of the door and closing my eyes, taking in the air.

I opened my eyes again when I heard Damon walk out before he took my arm. "Okay guess I'm coming with." I stated and followed him before climbing in the back of the Car, Jeremy getting the front. "Where are we going?" I asked and Jeremy looked over at me. "Grill, going to meet Anna." He stated and I smiled a bit.

"Dude, you may get lucky tonight." Jeremy chuckled a bit and shook his head before looking away, Damon smirking and I could see it in the mirror. "Oi, don't you smirk, I can see that. You're not getting lucky tonight.."

We pulled up and let Jeremy walk in first before we walked in and headed to the bar. "See her yet?" I asked him and he shook his head, ordering us two drinks. "Not yet, but I'll keep an ear out." I smiled at him and sipped at my drink. "Hey I never asked, how's the throat this morning?" He looked at me and I checked the scarf around my neck. I was getting annoyed at them completely.

"It's doing better, my voice is, apparently better too, but other than that, there's just a dark bruising." I mumbled looking down at the bar. "Hey you know your father won't ever come to get you right?" I nodded my head and rested my head on his shoulder. "I know, I got you to look out for me."

We spent a short while here, watching and waiting, at one point Damon had even recognised Anna. "Damon who is she?" I asked him again but he just drank another drink. "Someone from a long time ago..." He stated and Left it at that. It couldn't have been a girlfriend, I mean she looked no older than 15 years old, just like Jeremy, but he knew her.

After a moment, Damon got to his feet and I followed him, heading out the grill. "Where are we going?" I asked him and he pushed me into the Alley way before kissing my neck making me gasp a little, too shocked to fight against him.

He pulled back after a moment and I hit him. "Do not do that..." I grumbled and he chuckled a bit. "Sorry, Anna was coming out and I needed a distraction." I rolled my eyes. "Could've just asked you know," He took my arm and led me to the car where he began to drive, following Anna without her knowing before we stopped at a motel, and he watched her unlock the door.

The engine shut off and Damon had disappeared before I followed him, going up the steps to the doorway before I could faintly hear some kind of choking, so I opened the door and saw the most hilarious sight I have ever seen. Two people choking each other and both losing it.

"OK, I give. OK."

I looked at them both as they released each other, and Damon coughed rubbing his neck. "Damn. You're strong for a little thing." He told her and I shut the door behind me, watching this unfold.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me."

She moved and put her bag down on the counter before sitting down and looking towards Damon and me, where I stayed by the door. "How long have you been here?"

"I arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb." I rolled my eyes at this already getting annoyed by the bickering. "How did you know about the spell?" Anna sighed and picked at her nails. "I didn't say much back then, meaning I heard everything." She stated, plain and simple as that, making my furrow my brows.

So she came from 1864 too...

Damon moved closer to try and be intimidating but I don't think it worked. "So if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?" He asked her and she looked up at him before getting up and walking the room. "I like to use others to do my dirty work."

"You mean Like Logan Fell?" I asked and she looked at me. "Thanks for that, by the way. The bastard shot me." I glared at her and she watched me with curiosity. "I like your pet, Damon." I growled my hand shaking but I managed to contain myself.

"Logan was an idiot." Anna stated and looked away from me and back to him, where he just hummed. "We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die." she explained and I sighed a bit, making her look at me. "Get your pet to stay quiet," I glared at her again before playing with my sleeves, trying to find something else to do, to distract myself.

"What'd you want with the Fell journal?" I asked and Damon nodded his head before she answered me. "I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this..." Anna moved over to the counter again and took out the Gilbert Journal from her bag, "He gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it."

"Why would I help you?" Damon asked and Anna laughed a bit. " 'Cause you and I both want that tomb open." She stated, and I looked to Damon giving a small shrug when he looked over to me. Anna watched me as she moved closer to Damon, holding out the Journal on a specific page, where Damon took it and read through it.

"Sorry. I work alone." Damon stated before putting the Journal down and I followed him out the motel, leaving Anna alone in the back.

Damon was annoyed and made the connection in the Journal with ease, and that however, was how we ended up in the old cemetery, somewhere in the woods. "Well, what do you know?" Damon stated, clapping his hands as Elena and Stefan came into view. "This is an interesting turn of events." I stated as Damon snarled a bit. "I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry."

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you." Damon sounded so menacing, that I actually began to feel a little scared, but upon one look at me, his expression softened and he reminded me he wasn't angry towards me.

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Well, thanks for that Stefan, but I'm not the one who broke his trust." I stated and smiled sweetly. "I gained his trust and I intend on keeping it." I looked to Stefan who glanced back at me. "When was the last time you took Vervain, Daya?" he asked me and I shrugged. "Damon's just using you as a pet," That was exactly what Anna had said.

"Say it again, louder I dare you." I stated, going to take my headphones off, but Damon stopped me. "Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me and Dayana! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you..." He changed the subject back as he looked at Stefan, before his expression actually held hurt.

"You had me fooled."

Elena's expression turned to shame and I took in a deep breath to calm down. "So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out, and use Dayana for the rest of my life, maybe even turn her too." I knew this was just a rouse, Damon wouldn't harm me, I knew it. He just wanted to give Stefan no choice.

"You won't kill her. You wont hurt any of them."

Damon nods, looking like he knew Stefan was right before he vamped and grabbed Elena, bring her back over to me where he put her in a choke hold. "I can do one better." He bit down on his wrist and fed Elena her blood, where she struggled as hard as she could.

"Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend."

Damon was being completely serious, and Elena looked terrified, but me, me I felt incredibly calm. "Let her go first." Damon pulled his wrist back from Elena's lips before he yelled. "The book!" His anger was seeping through and I knew I would have to talk to him when we got home, maybe just try and calm him down.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me."

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Damon yelled again and tightened his grip on Elena, who had her hands on his arms as though she was trying to pull away. "You just did the one thing that ensures that I will."

Damon never let go of Elena and looked to me, nodding for me to go get it when Stefan decided to give it over. "Okay." Stefan said eventually, his eyes filled with fear as he slowly placed the book on the ground and held his arm out for Elena.

I went closer and picked it up before moving away again, heading back to Damon, who buried his head in Elena's hair, as though he was debating whether to just snap her neck, but slowly he let her go, and she went running back to Stefan, who hugged her close.

We watched them walk away before Damon took the grimoire from me carefully, giving me a smile.

"Sorry for scaring you."

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled back at him, before resting my head on his arm. "We will get her back, Damon." Damon glanced down back at the grave again before taking my hand, and Vamping us off, the grimoire now ours.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Dayana Sullivan**_

I was sitting with Damon in the study, me on the armchair and Damon the sofa, while he was reading through Emily's grimoire, I was sipping a drink of vervain filled water, where I was reading over his father's journal trying to get a sense of what their father was like to them. Someone walked up but I didn't look up, reading over a passage where it stated about how Katherine had turned up and how Giuseppe had let her stay because she was orphaned.

"Anna took Elena."

"We got that from your 600 voicemails." I told him still not looking up before I saw Stefan stride over to where Damon was sitting. "Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?"

"Well, then at least you know you'll see her again." He told him but Damon never actually looked up. "Please." Stefan stated before sitting down with Damon on the sofa, making me look up. "What do you know? You were with Anna, you must know where's she living. Just tell me where I can find her."

"Nope. You can go. Really." Damon glanced up at Stefan who looked to me as he spoke, "You know, all I can remember is hating you, Damon. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you." Damon looked to me too, and I looked back at him, raising my glass to him slightly signalling Stefan wouldn't get it out of me.

I had read the latest entries on Giuseppe's journal, about how Stefan had given away who Katherine was. And I knew that was why Damon was pissed. Stefan made sure that Katherine had gone away, intentional or not.

Damon put the grimoire down and looked at Stefan, giving him all his attention as Stefan continued to speak and looked back at him. "But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry." Well there was a small start I guess...

"Apology accepted." Damon stated and Stefan looked a little more hopeful. "So please, just tell me what you know." Damon just hummed a response which in return got Stefan to begin to plead. "It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me."

I got to my feet as Damon did, setting the Journal down before Stefan copied him, getting to his feet too, as I headed out the room to grab some food from the kitchen.

"I mean this sincerely." I heard Damon say before there was a pause. "I hope Elena dies."

I grabbed myself an apple before Damon looked at me. "I'm heading over to a Witch, you wanna join me?" I looked back to the Study and shrugged my shoulders. "Better than being with brooding bunny over there." Damon chuckled before leading me out the house and to his car, where I climbed in.

"You're so relaxed with me, I like it." he confessed as I put my belt on. "Funny I was about to say the same about you."

We pulled up and I figured it must have been Bonnie's home, or at least her Grams, I heard she was also a Witch. I got out with Damon and knocked on the door, standing by his side. "Yes?" Grams asked when she opened it, seeing us both. "Hi there. I'm, uh, looking for Bonnie." he stated and I smiled at her kindly, hoping she would help us.

"She's not here."

"Oh, well do you know when she-" Grams cut me off and replied with a simple Never. "That was rude." I mumbled but Damon chuckled. "You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know us." He told her and Grams, or Sheila I think her name was, looked at him. "You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking her for anything." She told him and I looked at the floor.

"What'd I do?" Damon asked looking confused but Sheila just seemed to know. "Spirits talk, Mr. Salvatore, and so does my granddaughter. You are no friend to us. Now get off my porch."

Damon took a step closer, looking annoyed. "Step outside and say that." She began to stare at Damon who just groaned in pain and gripped his head before she stepped out onto the porch. "I am not Bonnie, you don't wanna mess with me." She scolded him and then looked at me, where I held my hands up. "Not here for trouble.." I stated before she headed into her home and slammed the door behind her, where I helped Damon to his feet.

"You okay?"

We found ourselves back at the boarding house, plan _A_ broken now that Bonnie wasn't there anymore. I went straight to the kitchen to make myself a drink of orange juice before heading into my bedroom to change into some cooler clothes and to read the journal again. Leaving the brothers to do what they wanted. It had been a long day today, and quite frankly I was incredibly bored. Reading wasn't really cutting it out for me, and I just wanted to sleep away the remainder of the day, but then if I did that, then I wouldn't sleep tonight and I will be up.

I sighed as I decided I should do something else productive, so I headed out and began to make my way into the forest, taking a long, but necessary walk, while making sure my phone was in my pocket. I didn't realise how long has passed until I suddenly found myself in the center of a party, where people were all laughing and dancing to music.

I pushed past everything and headed to a quieter part of the forest, where I nearly stumbled down the large hole that had been a roof over the tomb. I found a small hole in the ground and followed it down, walking in on Bonnie and Sheila doing a spell as they light everything up.

No one had noticed me yet, so I kept it that way, standing beside Damon who was waiting patiently for them to do something. "What's that?" I asked Damon as he began to unravel a blood bag, my sudden appearance made Elena jump but Damon just looked down at me.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless you're offering a vein to tap." He glanced at Elena too, who just looks unamused before Stefan sighs and Damon whispers his next sentence to him. "Admit it - you can't wait to get rid of me." Stefan chuckled and I looked over to the Witches again.

"I can't wait to get rid of you."

Bonnie glanced up at us all and spoke. "We're nearly ready." She stated and this made Damon perk up. "What will you do when you have her?" I asked him, smiling a little sadly. "Probably travel, I don't know..." he told me and noticed my sadness. "What's wrong?"

"You're just the only real friend I've ever had," I stated as the Witches spoke something like Latin and Elena and Stefan were too hooked on them. "We can keep in contact, maybe one day even turn you?" I shrugged and smiled at him before the torches lit up and I looked back at the witches.

"It worked!" Bonnie exclaimed and Sheila just looked unimpressed. "Of course it worked." Damon glanced over to Stefan, "We have some fires to build." he stated and Stefan touched Elena's shoulder gently where he spoke before heading up the tunnel thing again. "I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back."

I leant against the wall and decided to sit down where Damon looked over to Elena. "You ready?"

"What?"

"Did you really think he's gonna go in there alone after you all stabbed him in the back" I told her and she looked shocked. "I'm not going in alone, they will seal me in." He looked at the witches before grabbing Elena and looked at Sheila as she spoke. "Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." she warned and I rolled my eyes. "You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?" Damon retorted and Sheila scoffed. "As much as I trust you."

"Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go."

I looked over to Elena, surprised she agreed to this so easily before, Damon grabbed a torch from the circle. "May I?" Elena nodded at everyone reassuringly before heading inside with him. I looked at the Witches. "Sorry I tried to attack Bonnie that one time." I told Sheila, who undoubtedly knew what I was on about.

"I didn't mean to." I told her and she nodded her head, "I forgive you, you cannot control what you do in that state." I nodded my head and gave a smile, just as a mass of black shot down the stairs. "Hey, you're not going in there!" Bonnie exclaimed but Anna spoke up, "You think you can stop me?"

"Bonnie..." Sheila warned and Bonnie backed away before Anna took the flashlight and headed off into the tomb, where Bonnie turned to look at Sheila angrily. "Why did you let her go in?" I asked calmly before Bonnie could snap at her Grandmother. "Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are."

I closed my eyes and felt myself fall asleep a little, that was until I heard Stefan yelling. "What did you do?" I opened my eyes again and looked at them. "Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door." Sheila explained and I looked sad. My best friend was going to be locked in there for a while. "What's the seal?" I asked making them look at me.

"Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out." She explained and I just nodded my head, feeling even more sad and now just playing with my sleeves, "Elena's human. She can leave. Anna and Katherine can't. Damon can't. You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?" Sheila shook her head.

"I told you. I will protect my own. Elena can get out. That's all that matters."

There was a scream from inside the Tomb and Stefan rushed off, too late for Bonnie to stop him as he rushed past the seal, entering the place of no return. "Stefan!" Bonnie yelled after him but Sheila blocked her way, "You can't just leave him in there, Grams!" She exclaimed looking panicked.

"He made his choice!" Her grandmother retaliated before Bonnie shook her head, picking up the grimoire. "No. Here." she stated and looked at Sheila desperately. "Just show me what to do. I'll do it." She stated and Sheila looked at her sadly.

"We are not strong enough. Even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we could get it back up again." She tried to explain but Bonnie didn't want to hear it. You said it yourself, many things can fuel a witches power. Help me or I'll do it alone."

I got to my feet and smiled a little at them. "Is there any way you can take my energy to help?" I asked and Sheila looked up. "I want Stefan out of there as much as Bonnie does..." I told her and Sheila thought about it. "We can try, child, come here..." I moved over to her just as Elena came out of the Tomb. "Elena, Stefan..." Bonnie stated and Elena nodded, holding her wrist.

"He's right behind me."

We looked at the entrance where Stefan was standing, knowing he couldn't get out, and Elena walked up to him. "Stefan, what are you doing?" She asked him, sounding worried. "It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it." Bonnie told her and Elena glanced back.

"What is it?"

"I can't." Stefan told her and smiled kindly at her. "Can't? Can't what?"

"The Spell's still up," I told her, "He can't get out..." I let them both have their little moment together while I stood close to Sheila, who I knew was going to try and channel my energy. If emotions is what powered a witch, god did I have a lot of it.

"I think it's working." Elena stated as the Witches were doing their magic, Sheila holding onto my hand and I could feel my energy going with it. "I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him." I looked and realised Anna had walked out with her mother, I think her name was Pearl, I wasn't sure.

"Bonnie, keep going!" Sheila yelled and I looked to Elena. "They better hurry." I told her and She nodded, yelling down the tomb. I closed my eyes, feeling my heart race as I gave them as much of my energy as I could. I wasn't a witch, but I learned spiritual things in order to cry and control my anger sometimes. I knew how to focus my mind.

The torches go out and I open my eyes, seeing the two witches not looking very well, both looking faint. "It's okay," I stated and helped to support them both as I moved to stand behind them, this way I would be able to give them energy and support them. They began to chant the spell again and I felt more of my energy go now they were both taking it from me instead of just Sheila. "Oh my God. I can't!" Bonnie gasps out but Sheila speaks up.

"Yes, You can."

Damon came out of the tomb and so does Elena, before she hugged Stefan as he came out too, where the Tomb shut and the torches died out. I breathed a little heavy and hugged Bonnie gently. "You're okay, you both are..." I told her before stumbling away and heading up the stairs, following Damon who had already made his way out.

Elena looked up at us and nodded her head at me, and that's when I realised. Katherine didn't come out too. She was never in there. I stopped Damon and wrapped my arms around him, holding him in an embrace. "I'm sorry." I whispered to him, feeling his arms go around my waist too as he buried his head in my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and found myself opening them again while inside the motel room from before, and Damon had pulled back, sitting on a chair looking angry and upset at the same time. So I just stood behind him, placing a kiss to his hair and resting a hand on his shoulder, which he touched gently.

"You knew Katherine wasn't in there." He growled as Anna came back with Pearl, and she switched on the light. "You wouldn't have helped me." I pulled my hand back as Damon vamped up to Pearl and grabbed her throat holding her there.

"No! No!" Anna yelled trying to get him off, as she looked panicked and upset. I moved closer and touched Damon's shoulder gently, where he looked over at me. "Why do you get a happy ending?" He spoke to Anna while looking at me, Pearl still choking in his grasp, too weak to stop him. "Damon, please! You wouldn't have helped me, you know you wouldn't have!" Anna tried to rush at him again but I stopped her, giving her a gentle smile.

"Why do you get it and I don't?" Damon gripped Anna's throat too, where she just looked upset and I touched his back gently. "The guard. The one at the church. The one who locked us in. She promised to turn him. He was obsessed with her. She had him under her spell, like everybody else. He let her go." Pearl weakly choked out and Damon released them both after a few seconds.

"Last I saw her was Chicago. 1983. She knew where you were Damon. She didn't care."

I grabbed Damon's hand gently and he looked down at it, before looking back up to me as I gave it a reassuring squeeze, as I noticed how hurt he really looked.

"Sorry." Anna stated before she hugged Pearl, and I pulled Damon out the Motel room, leading him back towards the boarding house where he just pulled me into a hug. I held him for a little while. "It's going to be okay Damon, I'm going to be here for you, I promise, You'll never lose me." I pulled back and sat him by the fire, as I lit it and began to make us both a drink, before I saw down next to him, sipping the cup.

Stefan walked in eventually and sat down on the other side. And that's where we stayed, silently comforting the broken heart of a man, who has loved someone for over 145 years...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Dayana Sullivan**_

It had been a few weeks since the tomb incident. Damon had gone to drinking, trying to get back to himself, and I had been working trying to pretend my life was normal, while Elena and Bonnie hadn't been talking since Sheila died. It had been hectic.

I licked my lips and sighed when I realised It had practically been half a year since I moved here, a year of being away from my father, but I wasn't any closer to getting rid of him from my life. I came down the stairs, having changed into some fresh clothes, as well as going back to being in my vests. But today, I had chosen to put on a black crop top and a pair of dark jeans, which fitted it perfectly.

I got down the stairs and stopped when I spotted a bunch of sorority girls dancing to what was probably music, in their underwear, while Damon was feeding from some of them. "Could've just asked if you wanted a snack," I smirked at him and he looked up from her and at me. "Was that an offer?"

I shrugged my shoulders and headed off to the kitchen to make some Cocoa. I had stopped putting vervain into it when Stefan had gotten me a necklace with Vervain in it. I really liked it and it made me feel happy that I had it.

I came out the kitchen and the lights turned on and Damon, who was drunk completely groaned. "No! Buzzkill Bob." Stefan turned off the stereo and looked over to me. "You let him do this?" Hey! I glared at him. "Hey don't blame me! I can't hear music remember, plus I've only just come down." I explained and Stefan sighed.

"Greetings," Damon said to Stefan and Stefan looked back at him. "Can we talk?" He asked and I looked over, moving around to stand behind the sofa where Damon was. "Yeah," he said and Stefan looked annoyed. "Without the Tri-Delts."

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets." Damon stated but in the end, Stefan got his way and while the girls lounged on the Sofa, I had moved to look out over the gardens through the window.

I looked back as Damon went back over to the girls. It didn't bother me what he was doing, I saw him as a brother and this is what he was used to doing. It's not like he was killing anyone, no he hadn't done that in.. God knows how long.

"You going to the founders thing today?" Damon asked me and I shrugged. "I don't know, never really liked the idea of seeing Bachelors, I mean, I used to have to do that a lot anyway, My dad was trying to sell me off, but no takers.." Damon stopped what he was doing and approached me, taking my face in his hands.

"Stop comparing your life there to your life here." He stated before placing a kiss on my forehead. "Go out, have fun, get a boyfriend, or girlfriend, whatever you're into." He stated and I chuckled. "Go back to eating your Deltas.." I told him and patted his shoulder as I headed outside.

I turned 21 a month ago, and Damon, being a total kind-hearted bloke to me, brought me a car. It wasn't too expensive, but it looked nice and it drove easily. I climbed into the seat and headed out for the Grill, hoping, maybe tonight would be my lucky day.

I sat down at the bar, where Alaric was and smiled at him, ordering a bourbon. "It's the evening but it's still daytime. What do I owe he pleasure of day drinking with you Alaric?" I asked him and he looked at me, sighing. "Elena was adopted and my now dead wife is her mother." I looked a little surprised. "So you're a step dad? So what, You're good looking, Jenna likes you, don't make it awkward for her." I told him before downing my glass of bourbon.

"Anyway, enjoy it, this day I mean, It looks pretty good, no Vampires around, no nothing, just a normal couple of weeks. If you can class that as normal..." I trailed off and he just looked at me funnily. "Don't ask, I have no idea what's wrong with me today, I'm so full of energy I can't seem to dispel." I explained and he nodded his head slowly, and eventually after a few more drinks, Damon sat down on the opposite side of Alaric.

"Bourbon." He ordered and I looked to Alaric, who just looked at Damon, who looked up at us both as he received his drink. "Behold the teacher. Don't you have some papers to grade?" he asked in his usual manner and I rolled my eyes. "It's, uh, more fun with a buzz." I nodded my head. "Way more fun with a buzz."

"Well, most thinks in life are. Sober's depressing." Damon stated before drinking some of his drink. "You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed." Alaric stated and I shook my head. "He's not."

"You say it like you know me," Damon looked over to Alaric who shook his head. "Nope, just a hunch." They both exchanged long looked before Alaric finished his drink and put it back on the bar. "You have a good afternoon." He told us both and Damon replied with a not likely before Alaric got up and I moved a chair closer to Damon.

"You don't like him." I pointed out the obvious and ordered another drink, holding it up to Damon, who chinked them together. "To fucked up lives." I stated and Damon copied before we both downed our glass and smiled at each other.

Liz showed up. "Daytime drinking, huh?" she asked us and I looked over to her. "It's all the rage." I joked and she looked across from us before speaking. "Listen I need a favour."

"You ever been in love?" Damon asked her and I looked at her telling her to roll with it. "Excuse me?" She asked him and he sighed. "Have you ever been so bent on someone, just to have your heart ripped out by them?" he asked her and she shook her head in disbelief.

"You forget I was married." She stated and I looked to the barman. "She'll have what I having." I told him and he nodded before Damon patted the seat next to him, and Liz sat down, taking her drink from the barman. "Right. Gay husband." Damon mumbled and I gave a small smile.

"There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor." She looked to Damon and I chuckled.

"Is this what you do when there are no, um..." I leaned in closer and whispered the next part. "Vampires?" I asked her making her smile, where Damon added. "Organize bachelor raffles?" This made Liz laugh and I smiled a bit more, "Oh, trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires."

I laughed too before she spoke up again. "Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a catch. Oh, come on, help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed." She explained and I patted Damon's shoulder. "You are a catch too, maybe you and your date can get a bite to eat... I know I might be entering the raffle." I stated and that made him smile even more.

"You know, a room full of women clamouring to win a date with me. Sounds tasty."

I rolled my eyes and Liz laughed, looking relieved. "Thank you." She stated and I looked up at her. "Hey Liz, can I get a favour too?" I asked her and Damon nodded, knowing where I was going with it. "Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just - I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy." Damon stated and Liz nodded her head.

"You got it."

We thanked her and she headed off, where Damon took another swig of another glass of Bourbon he had gotten. "Well looks like you're gonna be having fun tonight.." I chuckled, and he just smirked. "Gonna grab a bite to eat and then hit the sack with them."

"Fine, but you better not keep me up with the noise."

Damon had headed back to the boarding house, where I however was sitting with a cup of coffee, trying to stave off having a hangover in the morning, not to mention stave off being drunk. "Having fun there?" I looked up as a Stranger sat down next to me. "Well, hello." I stated and he smiled at me. "So, what's a pretty lady like you doing here? And wearing headphones when there so much going on around you?" I blinked a bit, my mind still clouded slightly from the alcohol.

"Excuse me?"

He reached up and took off my head phones, where I just froze my eyes on his before someone took them off him and placed them back on my head. "Excuse me, leave my girl alone." I calmed down and unfroze, looking towards Damon who was glaring at the guy.

"Look man, I didn't mean any harm." He stated before quickly walking away. I sighed in relief and turned to Damon who I hugged. "I don't want a relationship yet. I hate it... I hate the idea of someone to.. just..." I sighed when I couldn't really explain but Damon just stroked my hair. "You're okay, it's fine." He smiled down at me when I pulled back.

"Maybe you should sign up for the raffle, you never know, you may always get me..." He winked making me laugh. "Bite me lover boy," I playfully said back and he smirked. "Was that an offer?" I looked at him playfully. "You find out."

I moved away from him, waving a little before I headed to the bathroom to sort of hide away for a few moments, but I just really wanted to go home. This wasn't my type of thing at all.

Time passed quickly and the runners up were called, where people got paired up with their bachelor and I just managed to catch the last of the conversation with Elena and Damon about how Damon killed her birth mother. "Well... this isn't good.." I muttered to myself before heading outside to comfort her, Stefan there too.

"I have a message for you."

A man was standing on the pavement, watching Elena as she approached him slowly. "What?" Elena asked and I approached Stefan who looked at the mystery man. "Who are you?"

"Stop looking."

The man was to the point, constantly and I just stared at him, unsure what his gave was, but he seemed to be blank, he just didn't seem to see anything around him. "Stop looking for what?" Elena asked and I rolled my eyes. This man is under compulsion and you're asking him about what? I'm sure he's gonna tell you.

I never actually said that out loud, because the man just repeated what he said. "She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you." He stated and I clicked in place who he was on about. "Isobel?" I asked and Elena quickly looked to me before back at the man.

"You need to stop looking. Do you understand?"

"She's alive? Does that mean she's a-" Stefan stopped her as she tried to move forwards towards him. "Elena, he's under compulsion." Stefan finally clicked on before Elena stopped trying to get closer. "Do you understand?" The man asked again and I nodded my head before Elena spoke. "Yes. I do."

"Good." The man glanced down the street. "I'm done now." He stated before he took a few steps back into the road and I gasped as a truck came out of nowhere and ran him over. My eyes were wide and I hadn't a clue what really just happened. Shaking my head, I backed away from the road.

I managed to get back to the boarding house, where Damon was in the parlour and making himself a drink. "Want one?" he asked and I nodded my head, taking it from him and downing it in one go. "Are you really this stupid?" Damon asked and I looked confused before turning back and seeing Alaric with a stake in his hand.

"Oh for Gods sake, one peaceful night, that's all I asked..." I grumbled before just setting my glass down and looking towards Alaric. Damon turned around completely and saw Alaric standing in the middle of the room behind him, while I was just off to the side. "Guess so..." he mumbled before he took a quick drink and set his glass down before Vamping towards Alaric, throwing him across the room, where he just got up quickly ready to attack.

"You gonna put down the stake?" I asked and moved closer, watching Damon and Alaric, in case I needed to get out the way. Alaric never moved, and stayed in his position his eyes trained on Damon who just shrugged. "Wow. Now that's courage." He stated and I sighed.

"Where's Isobel. What have you done to my wife?" he asked and Damon walked closer. "You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened." he asked and I watched them both, ready to get in the way. "I saw you feeding on her."

"Yeah, I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious." Damon licked his lips a little and stopped walking for a moment. Alaric rushed forwards, aiming for Damon with the Stake, but Damon just hit him in the stomach, where he keeled over and hit the floor.

"Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility?" Damon stated and It clicked in my mind as Alaric looked up at him. "You turned her."

"Why?" Alaric asked, looking hurt and upset. "She came to me. All pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special." He told Ric, who just looked hurt as he got into a crouch ready to stand up again.

"You turned her because you liked her?"

Damon shook his head and smiled a bit. "No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to." Alaric's expression said it all. "Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you." Damon was pushing buttons and I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Ric!" I called but it was too late, he had already rushed Damon again, but Damon was quicker this time and I moved in the way to get him to stop, where the stake hit my side and I gasped out, not expecting it. Damon pulled it back out and I gripped my side. "Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks." He shrugged before stabbing Ric and then pulling the stake out, making Alaric wheeze out a breath. "Sounds like I got a lung. Which means I get to sit here and watch you die." He pushed Ric, who toppled to the floor, wheezing.

Damon threw the stake to the floor before grabbing his drink as Alaric held the wound and he walked over to me, helping me to take a seat as he bit his wrist and I drank from him, before pulling back, and watching as Alaric died on the floor, taking one last breath.

"You didn't need to get in the way," Damon stated and I shrugged. "I didn't mean to, I just remember moving forwards and then there was a pain." I explained.

We both looked down at Alaric's now dead body and I finally spoke as Stefan walked in. "What is it with you and History teachers? I better not be next." Stefan moved closer and realised what the hell had happened.

"What happened? What did you do?"

Damon glanced up. "What did I do? He attacked us!" I rested my head back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling for a second. "Guys stop arguing for once." I looked to Stefan who sat up from his crouch by Alaric. "Damon."

"Look all he did was tell him the truth, that his wife didn't want him any more." I stated and Damon nodded before continuing. "It's not my fault he couldn't handle it." he shrugged and gave a smile at Stefan. "Like you've been handling Katherine?" Damon's smile faltered and he glared instead.

"I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me."

"Stop it. You don't have to keep looking." Stefan stated and I sighed, looking on at the two. It was nothing but arguing. "Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Uh-uh. It just can't." I pointed to Alaric. "I'm assuming you'll take care of this?" I asked and Stefan glared while Damon just put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm heading to bed, See you in the morning."

I got up and said goodbye, heading up the stairs before changing into my pyjamas.

One night was all I wanted, and I can't even have that.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Dayana Sullivan_**

It had been a few days since the bachelor party, and it was dark and stormy outside. A lot had happened, well, I say that, there was a double date and Caroline and Matt, and Stefan and Elena came home to have Matt's mom kissing Damon against the wall, and quite frankly I knew he was there but I had taken up residence in the garden instead.

I smiled as I pulled on my deep red vest top and pulled on a jacket over it, before making sure my Jeans had their chains on as I headed down the stairs. "I'm going out!" I called to the house, not sure who was home or If I was just talking to myself, either way, I didn't really care.

I headed out and decided to take a walk in the forest. They had let me in on the secret that there was Vampires around, I had just been lucky enough to be out last night, when they attacked the Boarding House. I felt safe though, I had my vervain on and I was trained a little in fighting, I mean I had been doing it all my life.

I sat down by a lake, and looked out into it, just relishing the fresh air as I ran my fingers over some sheet music. I couldn't read it normally, my mind wouldn't focus on the way the notes looked on the page, so I had to use Braille, which was how blind people read.

"What are you doing out here?" I looked up and saw a man, standing there leaning against the tree with a smile on his face. "Just relaxing, trying to read some sheet music." I smiled up at him and he chose to sit down next to me. "What are you reading?" He asked me again and I showed it to him. "It's a song, Titanium by David Guetta, it's a song I think perfectly fits me..." I explained before blushing a looking away, not sure why I was telling him this.

"My name is Frederick," he held out his hand and I shook it. "Dayana," I smiled and he looked over me. "So can you sing the song for me?" I looked shocked but shook my head, looking at my lap. "I wish I could, but I don't really know how it goes," I explained and he took my hand in his. "So... why can't you?" he asked and I moved to tuck my legs under my body before smiling at him.

"People don't understand but I have a disorder, which is why I wear these headphones." I pointed to them and he reached for them but I tensed and he stopped. "May I?" I shook my head a bit. "No.. please.. You aren't used to how to talk, I don't want to hurt you." I confessed and he shook his head, smiling. "You wont hurt me." He took them off and I held my breath.

"Please, talk softly," I stated, lowering my voice. He smiled and did the same. "See, you look beautiful without them too." I blushed even more and played with my jacket sleeves. "Do you have a perfume?" I nodded my head a little. "It's a herb, Verbena, it smells really nice, goes well with Cocoa too, but I haven't done that for a while." I trailed off when I realised I was rambling on and on.

He helped me to put my headphones on again and laughed a bit. "So what happens if I don't talk softly?" he asked and I played with my sleeves again. "I uhm... I get violent..." I mumbled but he seemed to hear it anyway.

"That's alright, You can't help it if it's a disorder..." I smiled up at him and felt happy. He was the first person I had met that hadn't tried to take them off forcibly, or got upset about my disorder. "Will you try and sing for me?" He asked and I looked up at him and blushed. "I can't exactly hear the music, so I apologise if I get it wrong. I'm also gonna use the sheet music, so there will be large gaps... and I..." I trailed off again.

"And I'm rambling again..." I blushed even more and he chuckled, sitting back and watching me. Frederick was a good looking man, I mean he was a little big, but truth be told, I really didn't care. He had black hair, which was short, not to mention a beard, which I never thought I would say it but looked good on him, and it seemed to suit him perfectly.

I put my finger at the start of the song and traced my finger over the notes, looking out to the lake as I went. "You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much." I grimaced a bit, but kept going. "I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet, You shoot me down, but I get up." I tried to remember the chorus.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, Fire away, fire away." I took a breath. "You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium." I stopped singing and blushed, feeling incredibly embarrassed but he just smiled and put his arm over my shoulder.

"That was pretty good considering you can't hear anything."

I smiled and leant into him, finding it relaxing here. I smiled up at Frederick, who smiled back, and I noticed his chocolate brown eyes. "Would you like to come to mine? It's very quiet and you will be able to take the headphones off for a little bit." The thought intrigued me but I had to decline. "I couldn't, I have only just met you..." I trailed off and he moved a stray curl, looking me in the eye. "I know, but you do not deserve to wear these things all the time." He stated and smiled, "Haven't you had a day free of them before?" I shook my head, not remembering a day of freedom from them.

"I still shouldn't... my brother..."

"Who cares? You are old enough for your own decisions..." I looked down at my hands. "I was raised old fashioned, the men give the orders..." I stated, not sure why I told him but he just lifted my chin up. "It's okay."

I smiled at him a little more, before I just felt captivated by him, and began to lean closer. I realised quickly and turned away. "Sorry." I began muttering but he made me face him again and kissed me softly. I gasped a little at first before I began to kiss him back, slowly finding myself enjoying this a lot. I pulled back after a moment, a darker shade of red than before, as I allowed him to pull me up to my feet and cup my face.

He looked into my eyes and I realised my fatal mistake. I reached up to touch my necklace to find it wasn't there. "You.. Oh my god..." I tried to pull away but he began to compel me. "You will stop struggling and come with me, you will do as I say and you will not be allowed to leave the house unless I say. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head, stopping my struggling as the compulsion takes effect. "Lets go to my place," I let him take my hand as I dropped my phone and sheet music by the tree I was sitting at. Everything went by in a blur and I found myself outside a house, walking up to it where the door opened, allowing me to walk inside with Frederick, where there were a bunch of Vampires sitting around and hanging out.

They all eyed me as I walked in, and I began to feel scared.

"Who is this Frederick?" An elderly woman asked and he smiled at her. "This is Dayana, Miss Gibbons, she will be staying with us a while, a fresh blood-bag, because we can't keep drinking from poor old you can we now?" The woman shook her head. "No dear," She smiled. "I'll make some tea." I swallowed dryly as I looked around, seeing the hungry Vampires.

"She gets violent too if you take off her headphones. She will be good fun when it comes to wanting to fight..." Frederick smirked and I played with my sleeves, avoiding anyone's looks. He forced me to look up at him as he compelled me again. "You are not to speak at all." I nodded my head before blinking, looking even more scared, unable to produce any noise from my throat.

"Strip to your underwear."

I did as I was told before a Vampire came up to me, and traced my back with his finger. "She smells good, did she have any vervain at all?" Frederick held up my necklace. "Just this, but I can easily get rid of this..."

"Please, tuck in!"

The Vampire who was beside me, moved my curls out the way before they bit down on my neck, making me try to cry out but I couldn't make a sound. Another joined him on the other side of my neck. I felt myself grow weak before they pulled back, having taken what they needed. "She tastes delicious..." The two stated and I just felt like crying, but didn't want to give then the satisfaction of it, so I just stayed strong, buckled up. Damon or Stefan would come looking for me hopefully.

A few hours passed and I was pale, bite marks littering my body as there was a knock on the door. I looked up and Frederick looked at me, before he ordered me to go down into the basement, where Stefan was. Stefan looked up weakly, seeing as he had a large wound in his stomach and vervain on the ropes.

"D.. Daya?" He looked surprised to see me there and silent tears began to fall down my face. "Daya, oh my god..." he noticed all the bites and spoke to me. "Are you okay?" I shook my head and he gestured to the ropes. "Untie me, Daya." I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out, and I touched my throat, willing it to work for me.

"What did they do to you?"

Two Vampires joined me, and they looked to me. "Untie him." I did as I was told, undoing his wrists before they pushed me out the way and grabbed Stefan and took him off upstairs. "You follow us." I followed behind them, where Frederick went over to Stefan. "You're dead." Damon?!

"Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in." Frederick sneered before looking around. "Miss Gibbons?" She walked in and smiled at Frederick. "Yes, Frederick, Honey?"

"Never let this bad man in," She nodded her head and repeated it. "I'll never let him in."

Stefan groaned and I went to help him, but another Vampire just pushed me to the side, making me hit the wall hard, as he used his vampire strength. A small whimper left my throat and Damon froze. "You took Dayana too?!" He growled, hitting the invisible barrier that stopped him from getting in.

"145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well... I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy." I tried to stop him as Billy stabbed Stefan with a stake in his stomach again, before Frederick grabbed me, dragging me by my hair in front of Damon, where I was just silently crying, bite marks all over me.

He bit down on my neck, making me wince before he tossed me to the side when he was done, and I hit the floor with a thud, not wanting to get up. "I'm gonna kill you, Frederick." Damon stated, his voice low and menacing.

"You have a nice day." Frederick replied before he slammed the door in Damon's face, gesturing for the two Vampires to take Stefan back down before he smiled at me, in a creepy and ' _I'm gonna torture you'_ kind of way.

"Let's have some fun..."


End file.
